Jade Stark
by Children of Darkness
Summary: Lily goes to America, and comes back pregnant. How will being someone else's daughter change the HP universe for Jade? And also, who were the real parents of the late Lily Potter? will include some things from the comics.
1. Prologue

**Jade Stark**

Disclaimer: We own nothing!

Prologue

Lily Potter, nee Evans, stared at the muggle pregnancy test in her hand. It was positive, but that wasn't possible. James was infertile. But, yet again, James hadn't been the only one. Of course, she had never planned on cheating on James. One drink too many on both her part, and her friend's part, next thing they know they're waking up together, in the same bed, naked. It had all been one big mistake that neither of them had intended. When Lily had come home, she had immediately confessed to James what she had done. He had been a bit angry, but had quickly gotten over it, and forgiven her. He too knew that she had never meant to do it. And then, they had gotten married as planned.

But now, here she was, a month following her mistake, and three weeks after her wedding, holding the pregnancy test in her hand that showed positive. Her hands shook. She knew that the baby wasn't James'. They were looking to adopt a child, and then blood adopt later. So the father could only be one person…

Lily left the bathroom, and went and found her husband. He was currently reading through Auror reports.

"J-James?" She asked shakily.

James looked up at her. "What's wrong, Lills?" He asked, standing up and coming over to her.

"I- I'm… James, I'm pregnant."

"You're what?" He asked.

"It must have happened when I was in America."

"But you _are_ pregnant?"

"Yes. I took a test." She handed him the muggle pregnancy test. "It came out positive."

"We're having a baby." He said, before grinning, and wrapping Lily in a hug and spinning her round.

"You aren't mad?" She asked.

"Of course not. The child may not be mine biologically, but I can still love it like it's my own, and I swear to Merlin that I'm going to."

Lily smiled, her eyes brimming with tears. "We're having a baby!" She practically squeeled.

Jade Lily Potter was born on the thirty first of July the next year. As the Potters had decided on keeping her true heritage a secret from all but two, they had inevitably brought a prophecy down on her. The two who knew were her Godfather, Sirius Black, and Albus Dumbledore. Neither the Potters, or Sirius Black new that Albus Dumbledore had his own plans for Jade, and that included removing those who cared for her from the equation. So, on that fateful Halloween night after Jade's first Birthday, Dumbledore ordered Hagrid to fetch Jade from the ruins of her home, and bring her to Privet Drive. He left her on the doorstep of her Aunt and Uncles house, knowing the treatment she was likely to receive, but it was all for the greater good. Just as sealing the Potter's wills were also for the greater good. It had to be done.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what do you think? Please review! Should it be continued? **


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: We own nothing!

Chapter 1

Jade Lily Potter sat quietly in her seat on the airplane, glad to be away from her relatives. At least, for a little while. Her Uncle Vernon had come home and told them that he'd been assigned to the job of gaining a profitable deal with Stark Industries and had to fly out to America. Her Aunt Petunia and Cousin Dudley were, obviously, going. Jade had fully expected to be left with a neighbour. But none of them could take her. Never in her five short years of life had Jade ever believed that she'd go to America, but here she was, in second class while her family were in business. The nice stewardess had even given her a bag of peanuts and a cup of water. It was nice to have something other than the occasional table scrap to eat. And she didn't have to put up with any beatings for several hours, or chores, which gave her a chance to recover. Jade slept for the majority of the flight, and when it was time to land, the stewardess helped her with her seatbelt.

"Thank you." She said.

"No problem." The stewardess replied, before moving on.

The landing was smooth, and Jade got off the plane, with the other passengers. She went to collect the luggage, and then rejoined the Dursleys. Vernon gave her a slap round the back of her head for taking so long. They all got in a taxi, Vernon in the front passenger seat, Jade behind the driver, Petunia in the middle, and Dudley behind his father. Even though her Aunt was between them, it didn't stop Dudley reaching over and hitting Jade. In fact, by doing nothing, her Aunt was encouraging it. When the driver brought it up, Vernon brushed it off as a bit of 'childish fun'. The man shrugged and left it at that.

At the hotel, they checked in, and a bellboy took the luggage to the room. This was a relief to Jade, as it meant that she didn't have to do it herself. The room had two double beds, one of which Dudley got all to himself, which meant that Jade was to sleep on the floor. She was thankful that the room was warm; otherwise it would be more uncomfortable, seeing as she didn't have a blanket. Her relatives all freshened up, and changed into clothes to go to some sort of party. Jade was left behind, in the room, alone and hungry. Not that that was too different from home. At least Vernon had only hit her around a couple of times before they left, and hadn't used the belt like he had before they'd come, and several other times before that.

_Parties always take several hours. _Jade mused. _If I avoid the party, perhaps I could explore. Maybe find something to eat. A place like this is sure not to notice a missing apple or something, right? _

Jade pulled a chair over to where the spare key hung, and she climbed the chair, and grabbed the key, taking note of which peg she'd grabbed it from. She jumped down, and hurried from the room, pushing her black hair from her face. Jade hurried to the elevator, and when she got in, she hit the button for the ground floor. When the elevator doors opened again, she stepped out and saw a load of people. The men were all in smart suits, like her Uncle and Dudley were wearing and the women were all in pretty dresses, like her Aunt tried to wear. Cold realisation washed over her. She'd come down to the party.

Jade quickly ducked into a corridor to avoid being seen. She didn't want to take the chance of her relatives finding out, and she didn't want anyone who looked so smart or pretty to see her dressed in overly large hand me down rags. She observed the party goers and saw that they all seemed to be going into another room. Except two. One was a smartly dressed man, in a very nice suit. His black hair was curly, and he had a goatee and a moustache he was shaking the hands of many others. The woman had strawberry blonde/red hair and was wearing a black silk dress. She was standing to the side of the man, a little behind him. The woman saw Jade, and smiled at her. Startled, Jade walked backwards, and right into something.

"What are you doing out of the room girl?" Vernon Dursley's gruff voice asked, before a thick, meaty hand clamped down on her neck, and shook her roughly.

"I didn't mean to come down to the party Uncle Vernon! Honest!" She said.

Her Uncle raised his hand and slapped her hard across the face, before dragging her to a door labelled stairs.

Tony Stark turned his attention to his assistant Virginia 'Pepper' Pots when he heard her gasp. He followed her line of sight to see a large man who he'd met briefly earlier, Dursley, violently shaking a young black haired girl, who had fear in her emerald green eyes. Eyes that looked just like- Tony's thought pattern was cut off when he saw Dursley back hand her and begin to drag the girl away. Anger flared in Tony's chest. If it was one thing that he would never let pass, it was child abuse. He excused himself from the conversation, and signalled to Happy, to alert him that something was about to happen.

Tony was aware of Pepper following close behind him as he headed for the door that hid the stairwell. He opened the door, and saw Dursley roughly pulling the girl up the stairs by her hair.

"Hey!" He said.

Dursley stopped and looked down the stairs at him. His snarl turned into a strained smile.

"Mr. Stark! I was just taking my niece back to the room. She's a very troubled child, needs a firm hand to keep her in line."

"And a firm hand includes manhandling her and hitting her, does it?" Tony asked darkly, ascending the stairs so that he was on the same level as the whale of a man. "Let her go before you make this any harder on yourself."

Dursley's eyes narrowed slightly, his face turning purple. His eyes narrowed, and he let go of the small girl before, pushing her down the stairs, causing Pepper to scream, as the girl tumbled down the stairs. Tony tried to grab her, but was cut off by a hard punch to the stomach by Dursley. He regained his balance, and lashed out with a well aimed punch. He struck Dursley in the nose, and had the satisfaction of hearing a crunch. Blood spurted from his nose, and then the two men were locked in a fist fight.

Pepper crouched down beside the whimpering girl. "Can you be a brave girl for me while I move you out of the way?" She asked, stroking her hair soothingly. She needed to get her out of the way; Tony and Dursley were on the edge of the step. One, if not both, was bound to fall down. If they did, the child would be hurt again.

The girl nodded. Pepper moved her as gently as possible; surprised that Happy wasn't here yet. Then, just as she had the young girl out of the way, the door opened, and Dursley toppled down the stairs.

"Happy!" Tony said, "Have that man taken into custody. I want him charged with child abuse, and neglect and also assault.

Happy and a security guard came over, and pulled Dursley to his feet. He was spluttering, and cursing, sending obscenities Tony's way. The door opened once more, and Pepper saw a horse like woman and a pig like boy, the other two Dursley's. Pepper was amazed that the child wasn't anywhere remotely animal like.

"Vernon? What's going on?"

"The brat's more trouble than she's worth Petunia!" Dursley said.

"I should have let you drown her when she was left on our doorstep." Petunia said, as her husband was led away. Pepper stood up, squared her shoulders, walked over to the horse faced woman and slapped her. Then, she slapped her again. "People like you shouldn't be around children." She said.

Another security guard appeared and led Mrs. Dursley and her son away, after her husband.

Both Tony and Pepper watched them go in disgust, before Tony headed down the stairs, and rejoined Pepper at the child's side. She looked to be three years old.

"How are you feeling?" Pepper asked her.

"I've been worse." She said.

"I'm Pepper Potts and this is Tony Stark, what's your name?"

"Jade Potter, Miss Potts."

"Just call me Pepper."

"Potter?" Tony asked.

"Is your mother's name, Lily?" Tony asked. Lily had been marrying a guy named Potter.

"I don't know. All Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon told me was that my parents were drunk and died in a car crash. Then they told me not to ask questions. Rule two of a quiet life with the Dursleys."

"And what was rule one?" Tony asked.

She stayed quiet.

"Come on, you can tell us, we aren't going o hurt you." Tony said. "And what did they do to you? If you tell us, they'll never be able to touch you again. I promise."

"Rule one was to not be a freak. They said I got being a freak from my parents too. If I did anything freakish, or even got better grades than Dudley, I was locked in my cupboard for two days with no food and little water."

"Why did they lock you in a cupboard?" Pepper asked, aghast.

"The cupboard under the stairs was my room. That was probably the lightest punishment I got given."

"Well what they did was wrong." Tony said, firmly. "Now, what else did they do?"

"Beat me. Let Dudley and his friends come after me and beat me up. I did most of the chores too."

"They'd better go down hard, Tony, or I swear to God I'll kill them." Pepper said.

"Don't worry Pep, I'll sort it out." Tony said, before turning his attention back to Jade. "How old are you Jade?"

"Five."

"Five?" Tony asked surprised. She looked like she was three. But that put her at the right age as when he and Lily had both gotten drunk and slept together. Was it possible that this girl was Lily's child, and maybe even his? Either way, he was going to take care of her now.

Happy came back in, followed by a couple of paramedics, and a gurney. Tony raised an eyebrow at Happy.

"I thought it would be best for the child to be seen to." He said.

The two Paramedics crouched down on the other side of Jade, and started examining her. She whimpered when one of them brushed her ribs.

"Well, I think she may have a cracked rib or two." One of the paramedics said. "We'll have to take her to the hospital, get her properly checked out and treated." He nodded to his companion and they both started to load her onto the gurney. Jade looked startled by it, and Tony and Pepper were quick to reassure her that everything was going to be fine.

"Happy, I'm going to go with Jade in the Ambulance." Tony said. "You and Pepper meet us there."

"Of course, Mr. Stark." Happy said, nodding. Pepper and Tony walked on either side of the gurney, each one holding one of her hands.

Tony got in the ambulance with Jade, and did his best to keep her calm. He knew the chances of her actually being his daughter were thin, but something in him told him that she was his daughter.

At the hospital, Pepper and Happy rejoined them, and a doctor checked Jade over. The X-Ray revealed that Jade had two broken ribs, which the doctors bandaged up, but not before they saw, and treated wounds that looked like they came from a belt. There were also old scars along her back that looked as if they came from the same thing.

Tony felt his anger increasing rapidly. When the Doctors were done they informed Jade, Tony, Pepper and Happy that there was a social worker on the way, so a nurse led them to a spare room, where they were to wait.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Review and let us know what you think!**


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: We own nothing!

Chapter 2

Jade was dozing on the bed; Tony and Pepper were sitting on those uncomfortable plastic chairs, while Happy stood outside the door. There was a sharp loud nock on the door.

Jade jumped, startled from her doze. "I'm up Aunt Petunia! I'll get started on my chores right away I swear! I won't do anything freakish either!"

"Shh, calm down, it's not your Aunt." Pepper said.

"Everything's fine." Tony said at the same time. He turned to the door. "Come in." He said.

The door opened and a man in a grey suit entered. "I'm John Smith. I'm here to take Jade Potter into care."

"No!" Pepper said. "Who knows what could happen to her in care?"

"I'm sorry Miss, but I have to-"

"I'll take her in. Get me guardianship, I'll take her." Tony said. "Pep, call my lawyers and get them to get me custody of Jade."

"Mr. Stark, there are checks that need to be done." Smith said.

"I don't care what checks need to be done!" Tony said.

"Until everything is sorted, she _has_ to go into a care home."

Tony ran his hand through his hair. "Only if you can promise me that she won't get lost in the system."

"I can't promise that exactly, Mr. Stark." Smith said. He had a sly look on his face that Jade didn't like.

"You want to blackmail me?" Tony asked.

"Well, I wouldn't call it blackmail. I get say, two million dollars; Miss Potter doesn't disappear into the system. I don't get what I want, well, there's no telling where she'll go."

Tony's eyes were narrowed. He pulled a check book from the inside of his pocket, and a pen. He filled in a check and handed it to Smith. "You'll get the rest when Jade's custody is given to me. And just remember who I fund, should you even think about backing out on this deal."

Smith lost some of his colour, and he seemed terrified for a moment, before he regained his composure, and he nodded.

Tony smiled, and then turned to Jade. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "Jade, do you know what the law is?"

"Policemen."

"Well, they uphold the law. The law is like a series of rules that everyone has to follow. Now, the law says that a child whose guardians are taken away have to go into care until a suitable new guardian can be found. I want to be your new guardian, but to prove I'm suitable, I have to go through checks, and fill in forms and it can take a while. Now, until that happens, you're going to have to go with Mr. Smith, alright?"

"You- want me?" she asked, there was a quiver in her small voice.

"Of course I do." He said.

Jade launched herself at him, and hugged him. Tony hugged her back, and heard her start to sob.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked.

"No one has ever wanted me before." She said.

"Now, I'm sure your parents did. But I doubt you can remember them, can you?" Tony asked. He noticed that Pepper also had tears in her eyes that were threatening to spill over. How could those bastards have ever laid a hand on Jade?

When Jade had stopped crying, Tony pulled back, and ruffled her hair. "Take care Kiddo. I'll see you soon."

Pepper reached over, and hugged Jade as well. "See you soon, Jade."

"Bye Tony, bye Pepper!" She said, smiling.

Tony helped Jade off the bed, and Jade followed Smith out of the room. She waved to Happy, and he waved back, before she was led away.

Pepper looked at Tony. "I'm surprised at you Tony."

"Why's that then Pep?" He asked.

"I didn't think you'd take her in. Or cave to that man."

"Around six years ago, I met a woman. Her name was Lily Evans. We became friends. Just friends. The night before she left, we got impossibly drunk and the next morning we're waking up in the same bed, no clothes on at all. Well, we both decided it was a mistake, and Lily went home to England to marry her fiancé James Potter, and I never heard from her again. The main thing I remembered about her was her eyes. Emerald green. Well, I say six years. More like five years, and ten months."

"So you think that Jade is…?"

"Yes I do. Even if she isn't, I'll still take her in. I'll even adopt her. From what I've seen of her she's a good kid. And about caving to that man, I didn't." Tony pulled out a small voice recorder, which he put back in his pocket. Pepper laughed.

"You recorded the entire conversation."

"Yes I did. When Jade is in my custody, John Smith will suddenly find himself in front of a jury. Let's go Pep, things to do, and custody to gain."

* * *

><p>Jade had been in the care home for close to two weeks now. She hadn't seen Tony or Pepper, and she was beginning to wonder if Tony had been telling the truth. Mr. Smith had brought her to the care home, filled in some paper work, said she wasn't to be moved, and then left. Jade had been given several sets of threadbare clothes, and then led to her room. She was sharing it with two other girls, Julia and Christina, but she didn't care. She actually had a bed. And the clothes, while threadbare, were more comfortable than her old ones.<p>

Julia and Christina were both two years older than her, and they mostly ignored her. Jade preferred it when they ignored her. If they weren't ignoring her, they were telling her that she'd be here for years, and that Tony didn't want to be her guardian. She tried to shake their comments off, but they were slowly getting to her. But still, life here was far better than at the Dursleys.

Jade was currently sitting on her bed, looking out her window. She saw a streak of fire shoot across the sky. The Human Torch. Whenever she saw one of the superhero's of New York, she always wondered what it would be like, to have people like you. She wondered if they were like her. She'd always done weird things. Like being able to change her hair colour at will for one. And she'd somehow found herself on the roof that one time. Was that how all superheros began? With small freakish happenings? Would she one day be helping the Avengers, and the Fantastic Four, and others like them?

The bedroom door opened, and Ms. White came in. "Get your things, Jade. You're leaving."

"What?" She asked, startled from her thoughts.

"Mr. Stark is here to pick you up. So quickly now, get your things. You don't want to keep a busy man like Mr. Stark waiting. Here, I've brought you this." Ms. White handed Jade a small, battered suitcase. Jade quickly gathered her things and packed them into the case.

Jade then followed Ms. White from the room, and downstairs. Tony and Pepper were both waiting for her.

"Tony! Pepper!" She said, smiling. She hurried over to them. Both Adults smiled at her. Tony crouched down, and hugged her, and then so did Pepper. Tony picked up her suitcase, and Pepper took her hand.

"Thanks for looking after her." Tony said curtly to the care worker. _Though you probably could have done better._ He added in his thoughts. "Come on Jade. We have a few things to do before we go home." Tony took Jade's other hand, and the three walked out of the building. Happy was leaning beside the car and he took the small case from Tony and placed it in the boot of the car, as Pepper got into the car. Jade got in after her, and then Tony followed.

When Happy got back in and started driving, Jade started to feel curious. She wanted to know where they were going, but she didn't ask. Questions were bad.

"You're awfully quiet Jade, are you alright?" Pepper asked.

"I'm fine." Jade said, nodding.

"I know the Dursleys said you couldn't ask questions, but you can ask us anything. Can't she Tony?"

"Of course you can. Questions are good. How are you supposed to learn, if you don't ask questions?"

"Where are we going?" Jade asked, after a moment of consideration.

"Shopping." Tony said. "From what we were told, you don't have many things of your own. Today, we're going to correct that."

"You don't have to go out of your way for me."

"We aren't." Tony said. "What your relatives, if people can even call them that, did to you was wrong. You should have had proper clothes, a proper room, and toys and books. You should have been allowed to learn, with help and unhampered. We are correcting what the Dursley's did wrong."

"I don't need much. I have a few more clothes in my case than I did before and hey fit."

"We'll get you better clothes that fit. And toys and books." Tony said. "Once we've got everything, we'll head to the house. Your new home."

Jade smiled and settled down for the drive. At the mall, Pepper's help came in very useful. Tony would have had no idea what to buy for Jade, and Jade wasn't that much help, especially at the start, claiming that she was fine and didn't need all that much anyway. Tony and Pepper constantly exchanged worried glances. It was going to take a lot of work to convince Jade that the Dursleys were wrong, and she wasn't a waste of space, like they had beat into her.

By the time they had gotten to the book store, Jade had become a bit more confident. She had plucked up the courage to go and look at the books on her own, and she even chose two herself. Of course they bought more, but Pepper and Tony were ecstatic that she'd asked for two herself, without them being pointed out. It took several hours, but they were soon done and heading back to the car.

Jade was awed at the sight of the house. It was large, rather rounded, the ground's were extensive, and the house looked like it would have a good view of the sea. Jade had never seen the sea before, and it was beautiful to her.

The three got out of the car, and Happy went to park it up. Their purchases were being delivered later on that day.

The front door opened, and a man stepped out, with a worried look on his face.

"Ah, Jarvis!" Tony said, smiling. "This is Jade. Jade, this is Jarvis. I told you about him earlier."

"Hello, Mr. Jarvis." She said, politely, smiling at him. Jarvis smiled at her.

"Hello Jade, it's nice to finally meet you." He said, before looking back at Tony, frowning again. "Someone's here to see you, they literally just appeared in the front room."

"Best see to them immediately then. Jade, Jarvis is going to show you to your room, while I deal with this, alright?"

"Ok, Tony." She said, nodding. They all entered the house, and separated. Tony and Pepper to the living room, and Jade and Jarvis to Jade's new room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what do you think? Who is the mysterious visitor? Review and find out!**


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: We own nothing!

Chapter 3

When Tony and Pepper got to the living room, they stopped dead. One man had dark brown hair that was greying. He was wearing blue robes. But the most shocking thing was his companion. It was short, had wrinkled leathery skin, sharp claws and pointed teeth.

"Can I help you?" Tony asked.

"Ah, Mr Stark." The creature started. "I am the goblin Nargol. This is my associate Adam Crooks. We both work for the Salem branch of Gringotts Bank. We are here to talk to you about matters concerning Jade Potter, or should I say, Stark?"

"Well, I don't think I've ever heard of Gringotts." Tony said. "And how do you know of Jade?"

"Gringotts is a bank in the Magical world." Crooks explained.

"Magical world?" Tony asked. "As in wizards, witches and obviously, goblins?"

"Yes, and others." Nargol said.

"What does any of this have to do with Jade?" Tony asked, sitting down, and motioning for the others to join him.

"Her mother, the late Lady Potter, and her step father, the late Lord Potter, were a witch and wizard. Jade has inherited her mother's abilities. Magic is in her blood." Nargol stated. "She'll need to be here for the next part."

"I'll go get Jade and Jarvis." Pepper said. She stood up and headed out of the living room. Jade was looking round her room in awe. It was bigger than the Dursley's living room! There was also a very nice view of the sea from the large window. There was a walk in wardrobe and a computer that looked thinner and better equipped than Dudley's. The bed was very comfortable too. Jade smiled at Jarvis.

"This room is brilliant!" She said.

"Tony's room is the next room." Jarvis said. "I'm glad you like it. It'll look better when your things come."

Pepper appeared in the doorway. "It seems that the… two guests are here to see Jade."

"Are they here to take me away?" Jade asked, fear and panic in her voice.

"No, they aren't. Even if they tried, we wouldn't let that happen." Pepper said. She came into the room, and knelt down in front of Jade. "You're a part of this family now. We won't let anything happen to you. I promise."

Jade hugged Pepper, and Pepper hugged her back, before standing, so that she was carrying Jade. She was a bit worried about her wait. She should have been heavier. She weighed a lot less than a five year old should.

Pepper carried Jade out of the room, and explained to her and Jarvis what had happened.

"Step father?" Jade asked. "My mammy's husband wasn't my daddy? Who is? And why did he leave me at the Dursleys?" Jade asked.

"Lily never told him she was pregnant. I don't know why. He didn't know you existed." Pepper said.

"Oh." Jade said, nodding.

When in the living room, Pepper set Jade down on the sofa next to Tony, and then sat down on her other side. Jade stared at Nargol for a moment, before realising what she was doing and looking away. Nargol grinned.

"Well, Jade's here now, what's the reason you are here?" Tony asked.

"The Goblins at the London Branch of Gringotts recently discovered the will of the late Lord and Lady Potter had been illegally sealed, and your guardianship illegally placed." Nargol began. "We have an idea who sealed the will, but no proof can be gathered to bring him to trial."

"What does the will say?" Tony asked.

"First, we need to do a test that will determine if Jade really is the daughter Of Lily Potter."

"How are you going to do that?" Pepper asked.

Nargol pulled out a bowl, a quill, and finally, a silver dagger.

"Oh no. You are not bringing that knife anywhere near Jade." Tony said, realising what the goblin wanted to do.

"I am sorry, Mr. Stark, but think of it this way, a blood test."

"That doesn't leave a large gash in someone's skin!" Tony erupted. Jade stiffened. Shouting was bad.

"Tony, calm down, you're scaring Jade." Pepper said, keeping her voice soft.

Tony looked down and saw that Jade was indeed scared. "I'm sorry Jade, I didn't mean to yell." He said.

"It's ok, Tony." She said meekly.

"I can assure you, Mr. Stark, that this blade will not leave a single mark. It will cut her, yes, but it will be painless, and the wound will heal over almost immediately." Crooks assured. "The enchantments ensure it."

"I'll only believe that if I can test it first." Tony said. "If it doesn't work on me, then I am definitely not letting it near Jade. If it does, then it's her choice."

"Very well." Nargol said, and he handed Tony the knife.

Tony dragged the knife across his palm, cutting into it. He felt no pain, as blood welled. Then, the wound healed before his very eyes, and he accepted a handkerchief from Crooks, and wiped the blood away.

"You're right, it doesn't hurt." Tony said.

"Well?" Nargol asked expectantly.

"Jade, you don't have to do the test if you don't have to." Tony said.

"If it doesn't hurt, and the cut heals, then it's alright, yeah?" Jade asked.

"Yeah." Tony said. But he couldn't help but worry.

Nargol picked up the quill and held it above the bowl. "If you would let a couple of drops land on the quill."

Jade nodded, and went to take the knife from Tony. He reluctantly handed it over. She held her left hand over the quill, and cut her palm with the knife. Several drops of blood hit the quill before the cut healed over. Tony took the blade back off Jade, and set it down on the coffee table. Nargol let go of the quill and it hovered in mid air. It began writing in the air, in red lettering. Jade's name appeared and then a line, which split into two. On one side was the name Lilly Potter nee Evans, and another line that linked Lilly to James, and then on the other side was the name Anthony Edward Stark.

Jade looked up at Tony, confused. Tony wrapped an arm round her shoulder, and pulled her into his side. "I had a feeling you might be my daughter kiddo. I guess I was right." He said, smiling softly.

"You're my daddy?" She asked, cautiously.

"Yes I am." He smiled at her.

Jade wrapped her arms round his waist, and hugged him tightly. "I didn't think I had a daddy."

"If I knew about you, I would have come for you sooner. Lily never told me she was pregnant. And when I first saw you, I didn't know who you were, but something about you told me you were my daughter."

"Not to interrupt, but we need to read the will." Nargol said.

"Right, yes, of course." Tony said nodding.

Crooks handed Nargol a parchment envelope, which the goblin accepted and opened. He opened up a large piece of parchment. "I'll skip to the relevant parts." Nargol said. "Being of sound mind, magic and body, we; Lord James and Lady Lily Potter declare this our last will and testament. We leave the custody of our daughter, either in blood or adoption, to Anthony Edward Stark, her biological father. If he is unable to take her, then Jade is to go to her Godfather, Sirius Orion Black. Jade is not to go to Lily's sister, Petunia Dursley and her husband Vernon.

To Anthony Edward Stark, we leave several books on the wizarding world, and basic magical principles. You're going to need them; you're raising a witch, after all.

We leave the rest of our fortune, titles and properties to our daughter Jade. The other bequests didn't even scratch the surface. We love you very much sweetheart. Have a good life. Make good friends, and forge your own destiny."

Nargol clicked his fingers and a set of books appeared, and on top of the books were two keys.

"The smallest key is to the main Potter family vault. The largest is to your trust vault. Until you turn seventeen, you will only be able to access your trust vault, Miss Stark." Nargol said. "Oh, by the way, beware of a man named Albus Dumbledore. We believe he's the one who sealed the will. He also claims to be your magical guardian, but your Godfather was given that title. Dumbledore has no claim to it. He will try to get round this. Now, we must get going." Nargol stood, and so did Crooks. There were two audible 'cracks' and they were gone.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what do you think? Please review!**


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: We own nothing!

Chapter 4

Jade sat on her bed, reading through one of her books. Apparently two of her daddy's friends were coming to visit tonight, and he was going to introduce her to them. She was nervous. She never did well around strangers. Hopefully they'd be nice. Jade looked round her room. There were plenty of things in there now. They had all been brought earlier on today. Jade opened her book, and looked down at the page. She had mostly taught herself, with some help from her teachers. She began to read, hoping to pass the time.

Rhodey and Reed watched Tony with curiosity as he sat down. He'd been extremely secretive these past two weeks, and had promised them an explanation tonight.

"What's going o Tony?" Rhodey asked. "What have you been so secretive about lately?"

"It's been annoying Fury especially you know." Reed said, stretching his arm to grab his drink instead of leaning over to grab it.

"Yeah well, Fury can wait. Rhodey, you remember Lily, right?"

"The red head?" Rhodey asked. "The one you slept with before she went back to England and dropped off the grid so well she may as well have never even existed?"

"That's the one." Tony agreed.

"What about her?"

"When she went home, she was pregnant." Tony said.

Reed spat out his drink. "Oh Tony, you aren't?" He begged.

"I am." Tony nodded.

"_You_ are a father?" Rhodey asked, clarifying what he'd heard.

"That's right Rhodey. I'm a dad. And that's not all. But first, I think I should introduce you to Jade. Whatever you do, do not and I repeat _do not_ raise your voices, and don't make any sudden moves that make you look like you're going to lash out. She is extremely skittish."

"Why?" Rhodey asked.

"Lily died when Jade was one. Jade was placed with Lily's sister and Brother-in-Law. Let's just say that their treatment of hers wasn't the nicest."

Both Reed and Rhodey's faces grew dark. They couldn't stand any sort of abuse. But an innocent child? Unforgivable.

Tony left the room, and found Jade in her room, reading. "Enjoying the book?" He asked, sitting down next to her. She looked up and nodded.

"It's great. I never had my own books before."

"You can have however many you want now. Just ask, and I'll get them for you."

"Thank you daddy." She said.

Tony smiled at her. He'd never get board of hearing her call him daddy. "Rhodey and Reed are here to meet you, Jade."

"Already?" She asked, chewing on her lip.

"Yeah, already. Come on. They won't bite. I promise." Tony said. "Come on then." Tony stood up, and held out his hand. Jade put her book back on the shelf, and walked back to Tony and took his hand. Tony then led her from the room, and to the living room.

When there, Jade's grip on Tony's hand tightened, and she moved so that she was just behind his leg, and peering round at the two strangers.

Reed looked at Jade. She seemed to be trying to make herself smaller than she already was. She looked to be three years old, and severely malnourished. The abuse she'd suffered was clearly evident in her terrified demeanour. Reed smiled at her, and stretched his wrist out, for her to shake. She gasped slightly.

"Reed Richard's. It's nice to meet you Jade."

"Y-you too Mr. Richards." She said, tentatively shaking his hand.

"Just call me Reed." He said, pulling his hand back.

Rhodey waved at her. "Rhodey Rhodes." He introduced himself, smiling warmly.

"Hello" She replied shyly as Tony sat down, and she sat next to him.

"I think I'd better explain everything that happened." Tony said.

When Tony was done, Rhodey was stunned. Reed however wasn't as stunned.

"I wonder if how Agatha's and Jade's powers will differ." Reed mused.

"Who?" Rhodey asked.

"Franklin's nanny. Agatha Harkness. She's a witch. And someone you don't want to get on the wrong side of." Reed explained.

"Oh." Rhodey said, nodding.

"I don't know. Lily left me some books. After I've looked through them, you can borrow them if you like."

"Oh definitely." Reed agreed.

* * *

><p>Jade lay in bed, staring up at the ceiling. The bed she was currently laying in was far more comfortable than any of her other beds. Granted her first proper bed had been in the care home, but that didn't remove anything from the fact. But no matter how comfortable the bed was, Jade just couldn't sleep. She sighed and sat up, and got out of bed. Perhaps a glass of water would help.<p>

Jade was almost to the kitchen when she heard a noise coming from downstairs- where daddy had said his lab was. Curiosity overcame her, and she headed downstairs. There was glass panelling, allowing her to see inside the lab, and she saw robotic arms removing the armour from Iron Man. Jade's jaw dropped as the mask was removed, to reveal her daddy. She knew Iron Man worked for him, but she didn't think he _was_ Iron Man!

He noticed her, and when all the armour was removed, he came out of the room, and knelt down in front of her. She hoped he wasn't angry.

"I didn't mean to see you as Iron Man daddy, I couldn't sleep and I went to get a glass of water and heard a noise and" She said quickly. Tony cut her off.

"Hey, it's alright. I was going to have to tell you at some point. This actually makes it easier. Now, how about that water? Or even a hot chocolate?"

"Really?" Jade asked. She'd never had hot chocolate before.

"Yeah." Tony picked her up, and carried her back upstairs.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: We own nothing!

Chapter 5

Over the next year, Jade started to come out of her shell, and became more confident in her surroundings and sure of herself. She still didn't like loud noises, especially the sounds of shouting. She began to pursue more interests. She was particularly interested in Tony's work as an Industrial Physicist and Tony was happy to answer any questions she had. She took to science and technology like a fish to water. But she also liked English. Every time Jade expressed an interest in something, she was encouraged to pursue it to see if it really was an interest to her. Not long after Jade had settled into life at the Stark household, Tony had John Smith arrested and brought to trial for blackmail. He got back all the money he'd paid plus compensation and Smith went down for five years in jail.

Reed offered to help with getting Jade back to a healthy weight for her age, and he also helped treat all the other wounds that were still left over from her time with the Dursley's. Even though the Hospital had treated them originally, some of them had become infected from neglect in the two weeks Jade had been at the care home. Jade had also been introduced to the other members of the Fantastic Four, and Franklin Richards, who she became friends with. But the only member of the Fantastic Four who saw what her accidental magic could do was Reed. He and Tony found out the hard way what her magic could do to technology and were working to find a solution.

Just after Jade turned six, Tony decided to take Jade to the Avengers mansion for the first time. Jade was in awe of the Mansion. She looked round at everything, and before she knew it, she couldn't see her daddy.

Tony looked down, and immediately noticed Jade was missing. _Where the hell is Jade?_ He thought. This thought was immediately followed by; _Pepper's going to kill me. _

Jade made her way down the corridor, trying to find someone to help. She saw a large blonde man, dressed in a weird armour, with a red cape. She walked over to him, and tugged lightly on his cape to catch his attention. He looked down at her.

"Can I help you, little one?"

"I'm looking for my daddy." She said.

He crouched down beside her. "And who is your father?"

"Tony Stark."

"Ah, so you must be Jade. I am Thor Odinson. Come, I will help you find your father."

Jade smiled up at him. "Thank you." She said, before taking hold of his hand.

Tony was searching frantically for Jade. He saw Thor heading towards him, and saw Jade walking beside him. He sighed in relief.

"Daddy!" she said, happily. "Thor helped me find you." She ran over to him, and he crouched down, and picked her up.

"I can see that Kiddo." He said, smiling.

"I didn't mean to wander off Daddy. I just stopped to look at something." Jade said.

"That's fine Jade. Just so long as you're alright." Tony said. "Thank you for looking after her, Thor."

"It was no problem Tony. Take care Jade."

"Bye Thor! Thank you!" Jade said, smiling at the God of Thunder.

"Come on Kiddo; let's go see who else is here, ay?" Tony turned, and headed off.

Thor watched as Tony and Jade disappeared round a corner. She could very well be the child that was stirring up much commotion within Wizarding Britain, but he couldn't be sure. Not yet at least. But one thing was sure, if she was the child he thought she was, then it wasn't going to bode well for the Death Eaters. There was no doubt whatsoever that after a while, she would have every single member of the Avengers wrapped round her little finger, just like she did with Rhodey and the Fantastic Four.

* * *

><p>Jade laughed as she watched Ben chase Johnny round the room, after Johnny had thrown a fire ball at him. She'd gotten used to their antics over the passed year. Beside her, Franklin was also laughing. He was a year older than her, but they were still friends. Her daddy, Steve Rogers and Hawkeye were also in the room.<p>

Jades laughter increased, and she was unaware of her hair turning a violet colour. The tables in the room began to rise in the air, and the lights flickered and went out. Jade stopped laughing, the tables collapsed and the lights came back on.

She looked at Tony. "I did it again daddy. Sorry." She said.

"Don't worry Kiddo, you can't help it." Tony said, standing. "Jade, your hair is purple." Jade quickly changed her hair back. "You're getting good with your Metamorphmagus abilities Kiddo." He said. Jade smiled at the compliment.

"That was her magic?" Johnny asked.

"Yep." Tony replied, and the adults in the room stood, and began putting the tables back in their rightful places. "Reed and I are working on a way to stop her magic from interfering with technology. We think we're close."

Almost as if he had anticipated it, Reed came into the room. "Tony, I think I may have found the answer."

"Right." Tony said nodding. "Jade, stay here until I come back, alright?"

"Alright Daddy." She said, nodding.

With that, Tony followed Reed from the room. An hour later, he was heading back to the room where he'd left Jade, a video camera that had been specially modified in his hand. She was still there, and the others were watching her thrash Fury at a game of chess. He stood in the door, and watched with a smile as she moved her castle to the square in front of Fury's king.

"Check Mate." She said.

Fury laughed at that. "Well done Jade. I'm surprised you can play chess so well, that was a good game."

Jade smiled widely at the man. "Thank you." She said.

Tony came over. "She well and truly beat you Fury." He said, surveying the board. "You weren't even close to her king."

"I know." He nodded. "What's the camera for?"

"To see if Reed found the solution to stopping magic's interference with technology." Tony said, as he turned on the camera but didn't hit record. He handed it to Jade. He didn't want to even try and force any accidental magic from her, so her Metamorphmagus abilities were probably the right way to go about it. If she ever held anything technological when she used them, they short circuited. "Alright Jade, I want you to change your hair, length and colour." He said.

"Right." She said nodding. Her hair grew out and changed to a deep red. The camera continued to work. She looked up at him, smiling and he was startled at how much she looked like a younger version of Lily at that moment. The friend he'd lost. "It worked daddy." She said.

"Yeah Kiddo, it did." He said, gaining back his voice. He smiled and ruffled her hair, which she changed back.

"At least now I don't have to worry about damaging your armour."

"It would be fixable if you did, but you're right." He said. "Now, I can just enhance it. Along with everything else in the house." The last part was muttered, so she didn't hear it.

"So, there'll be no more episodes where the lights go out?" Johnny asked. Tony nodded. "Good, cause that could get weird."

* * *

><p>Two months later, Tony was stopped on his way to his room after getting in from doing several loops round the city as Iron Man by terrified whimpers from Jade's room. He opened the door, and pocked his head into the room. He saw Jade thrashing round on the bed. "Please Uncle Vernon. I won't do it again. Please don't use the belt."<p>

Tony was glad that Vernon and Petunia Dursley had gone down hard. He slipped into the room, and only then noticed the zing of energy thrumming through the air. For a moment, he thought it was Jade's magic, but then he noticed that this was different. Far more… dangerous. Like Franklin's mutation. Was it possible that Jade was a mutant?

He walked over to the bed, and shook jade's shoulder lightly. "Jade, Kiddo, wake up."

Suddenly, the power was concentrated, and it hit him, sending him across the room, and into a wall. Tony was stunned as pain raced through his body. He groaned.

"Daddy?" A small, timid voice asked. "Are you alright?"

"Fine Jade." He said. He coughed a couple of times, and then sucked in air.

"What happened?"

"I came in to check on you, you were having a nightmare, I think it triggered the mutant gene in you." He said.

"Did I throw you across the room?" She asked, panicked.

"Your power did." He stood up, and walked over to her. He sat down beside her, and pulled her into a hug. His whole body was sore, but that didn't matter right now. "Tomorrow, we are going to take a trip back to the Avengers mansion, and we'll find out what your power is exactly, and then we'll see about getting you any help you need to control it, alright?"

She nodded, and yawned sleepily, resting her head against his chest. Tony stayed until she was asleep, before tucking her in, and heading to his own room.

* * *

><p>"Well, I believe I know what Jade's ability is." Dr. Hank McCoy said, addressing Tony directly. Jade was sitting at a small table, reading a book.<p>

"What is it?"

"Her power is Omega in level. It's an energy that, with the correct training, she could perhaps manipulate into becoming any power she wanted. When it isn't manipulated, the energy can be released as a purely destructive force. I believe that you were on the receiving end of one of the weakest blasts she is capable of emitting."

"Omega?" Tony asked, worried for his daughter. She could end up hurting herself.

"Yes. I'm afraid that she's just two young to be able to control it on her own."

"What does she need?"

"Some sort of represent. Not to completely suppressed, but enough so that she wouldn't be able to use her powers, but enough that she can learn to control the amount she's left with."

"I don't like the idea of suppressing her powers, Hank."

"Tony, her powers are naturally destructive. She needs this to learn control." Hank said.

Tony felt a tug at his jacket sleeve. He looked down to see Jade. "I'll do it daddy. I don't want to hurt anyone."

"Alright then kiddo. Looks like Reed and I will be working on another project."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what did you think? Please review!**


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: We own nothing!

Chapter 6

Jade and Franklin both became closer friends after that, the both of them worried about what their powers could do to the people around them. Tony and Reed were quickly working to produce a wrist band for Jade that would safely restrict her powers to what she could learn to manage. They had decided that they would change the suppressant so that Jade could have more access to her power when she was able to control it.

Jade was wandering round the Avengers mansion one day when she heard an angered roar. She quietly followed the noise to see a giant green man throwing a wild looking man with peaked brown hair round the room. She watched as any wounds that appeared on the man quickly healed over. Six metal claws slid from his hands, from between his hands.

"Alright Bub, that's it, no more throwing me round like a rag doll." The man said.

"HULK SMASH PUNY MAN!" The green giant roared.

Jade remembered her daddy telling her about the Hulk. He just needed to be calmed down. Seeing as she'd never done anything to the Hulk, then he wouldn't be angry at her, right? So she might be able to calm him down.

She walked into the room.

"Stay back kid!" The man with the claws warned.

"I can calm him." She said. _Hopefully._ She added in her thoughts.

The Hulk turned his attention to Jade, before turning back to the other man.

"Kid, stay _back_!" The man warned again.

She was close enough to the Hulk to touch him now. She reached up, and tapped the side of his leg. He looked down, growling. She smiled up at him. "Hi, I'm Jade. You must be the Hulk, right?"

The Hulk nodded, and looked at her curiously. Her smile grew, and she changed her hair colour to the same green as his skin. The Hulk cocked his head to one side, and Jade held her hand out to shake.

"Friends?" She asked.

The Hulk carefully took her hand in one of his massive hands. "Jade Hulk's friend." He said. Then, the Hulk started to change, and shrink. Jade knew that she had managed to calm him. Soon, a brown haired, tired looking man was standing before her. "Wh-what just happened?" He asked.

"The kid managed to calm you down." The other man said.

The man who had once been the Hulk looked down at Jade. He knelt down in front of her. "That was extremely dangerous for you to do." He said.

"My daddy told me that the Hulk only needs to be calmed down. So, I thought I could do it, because I had never done anything to make him angry."

"Well, had you not been able to do that, then you could have gotten hurt. What did the Hulk say to you?"

"That I'm his friend." She said. "I asked him if he wanted to be friends, and he said yes."

"Well, I doubt that he'd harm you now then." He said. He looked across the room to the other man. "You should have stopped her Logan."

"He did try." Jade said.

"What the Kid said Banner. But I wasn't exactly expecting a kid of four to come in and calm the Hulk after he'd been throwing me round the room!"

"I'm six actually." Jade said.

"You look four." The first man, Logan, said.

"Jade?" She heard Steve call.

"Here Steve!" She said.

Steve jogged into the room, and took in the sight of Logan and Banner, the later of which had obviously just been the Hulk. He looked at Jade. "Are you alright Jade?"

"Fine Steve. I'm friends with the Hulk!"

Steve looked gob-smacked. "W-what?"

"She calmed the Hulk with ten words." Logan said, shaking his head. "And got him to agree to be friends. Is she related to Mystique? Her hair was black when she came in."

"Not that I'm aware of. Her mother was English. Her dad's Tony." Steve said, in a state of shock. "As far as we're aware, the ability is a part of her magic that she gets from her mother. You calmed the Hulk?"

"Yep. It wasn't hard. I just tried to be friendly."

"Friendly. Right." Steve said, shaking his head. "Tony's going to have a heart attack." He groaned.

"He's not going to be mad, is he?" Jade said, nervously nibbling her lip.

Steve's eyes widened. "No, of course he isn't." He came over, and picked her up. "In fact, he's in quite a good mood. He and Reed just finished the bracelets. Come on."

He carried Jade from the room, and jade looked over his shoulder, and waved to the two who remained in the room. When Steve and Jade were out of the room, Bruce turned to stare at Logan.

"Well, that was unexpected."

"Definitely." Logan agreed. "I heard that Stark had a kid, but I also heard she was terrified at any noise above ordinary speaking levels."

"The Hulk's not exactly quiet, is he?" Bruce mused. "Perhaps it was because the Hulk wasn't like anything she could link to her past. Except the noise."

"Whatever it was, she was a lot braver than I thought she would be." Logan said, pulling a cigar from his pocket, and sticking it in his mouth and lighting it.

* * *

><p>"Just promise me you won't try anything reckless like that again, Jade." Steve begged the small child as he walked.<p>

"Alright Cap. I just thought that it might be good to help."

"Your heart was in the right place, but that was dangerous. You could have been hurt, and that is the last thing anyone wants."

"Right." Jade said, nodding.

When they got to the lab that Tony and Reed were working in, Steve placed Jade to sit down on one of the counters.

"Oh, you found her, great." Tony said, smiling at his daughter. "You have fun wandering round Jade?"

Jade nodded, smiling.

"She made friends with the Hulk." Steve said. Tony dropped what was in his hand, and Reed spat out his drink.

"What?" Tony asked, eyes wide. He immediately began checking Jade over for injuries. "Are you alright?"

"Fine daddy. The Hulk's my friend."

"Apparently, she calmed him with ten words." Steve said. "When I got there, Bruce was Bruce. I didn't see any of it."

"But you aren't hurt?" Tony asked Jade.

"No." Jade said, smiling.

Tony nodded, relieved. "Alright then. That's good to know. Now, the bracelets are finished." He grabbed what he'd been holding previously, and brought them over to where Jade was. There was two, one for each wrist. Each one was plain metal, of medium width and thickness. He placed one on each of Jade's wrists. "How does that feel?"

Jade didn't take long to respond. "There's not as much power available to me. Like it's receded, but I can still use it."

"That's what you're meant to feel. Each time you gain control over the power that you can access, and are used to it, we'll make you a new set, which will allow you access to more of your powers." Reed said, smiling at her.

Jade nodded. She was glad that her power was suppressed, letting her control it. She knew that she couldn't control it all. The only reason she hadn't hurt anyone was because she was able to keep calm. But that wasn't always going to be the case. Now she'd be less likely to hurt anyone.

"Come on kiddo. Let's go home. Otherwise Pepper'll have my hide for keeping you out to late." Tony said, picking up his daughter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what do you think? Please review!**


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: We own nothing!

Chapter 7

Jade sighed as she collapsed onto her bed, utterly exhausted. Logan and Steve had both offered to teach her to defend herself, and she, being a fool, accepted. Right now, they were only working on getting her fitness and stamina up before they got to any real defence. Besides, she was just six years old after all. There wasn't any real need for her to be able to defend herself yet. But it would be good for her to learn as soon as possible. Jade closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep without remembering to change, and being completely unaware of anything around her.

* * *

><p>Deep in an Albanian forest, a disembodied spirit lay, biding its time. In five years time, the stars would have come into alignment to allow him the ability to return to his body, providing the correct ritual was used. There were two types of ritual that could be used, but it would be worth waiting to use that one. Not only would it return him to power, but it would wipe out the biggest threat to him at the same time. Yes, he could wait.<p>

* * *

><p>A year later, Jade sat at home, reading 'The Lion, The Witch and The Wardrobe'. It was one of her favourites, and she always liked delving into the magical world of Narnia when her daddy was on a mission. She knew he could get hurt, and she liked being able to take her mind away from reality, and into the fantasy world that always amazed her. Sometimes she wondered if the wizarding world was at all like that, o if it was different. If so, how different?<p>

But, as always, her thoughts turned back to her daddy and the other Avengers. She didn't know who else was apart of the mission, just that her daddy was one of them. She wished she could help. But she couldn't. She was lacking a costume and a name for one thing. And the other was that she was far too young. As she'd been told by many people. Especially her daddy and Pepper.

Thinking of Pepper then got her to thinking of how much longer it would take for her daddy to pluck up the courage and propose. They'd been dating for a year now, and she knew they were head over heels for each other- so why on earth couldn't he ask her to marry him? Jade already saw Pepper as the mother figure in her life, but if they got married, well, that would be perfect!

Jade forced herself back to her book, but eventually fell to sleep, and slipped into a dream. She was walking in a realm of ice, and ice was all she could see. There were towers, and what seemed to be sculptures. But the place was deserted.

"Hello?" She called out. "Is anyone there?"

"How are you here, child?" A voice asked.

She turned, and saw a dark haired man with green eyes, that were filled with mischief. "Where is here?" She asked.

"The realm of the frost giants, Jotunheim. Now, how did you get here?"

"I just fell asleep at home. Waiting for daddy. Do you know how I got here?"

"It's possible that… yes, I think that you've travelled here in a dream. You're body is most probably still at your home, asleep. You will return when you wake up."

"Oh, well, that's good. At least then no one will worry."

The man just nodded, scrutinizing her. "It is strange, for a mere mortal to be able to travel from their body." He said.

"But I'm not a normal mortal!"

"Oh, and what makes you different?"

"I'm a witch and a mutant!" She said.

"A witch? Well, that still doesn't explain it. But it might." He mused.

"If this is where the frost giants live, then where are they?"

"Oh, they're around." The man said. He crouched down in front of her. "Tell me, what is your name?"

"Jade Stark." She replied. "You?"

"I am Loki."

"The God of mischief?" she asked.

"That's right." He said, smiling.

Jade laughed. Over the past year, she had discovered that she, along with Franklin, were natural pranksters. Perhaps he'd have some good ideas.

Loki on the other hand was thinking quickly. This mortal witch was able to leave her body in sleep and travel to other realms. It was intriguing. He would have to find out more on this. It was certainly something to be occupied with for a while. The child began to fade.

"You seem to be waking up child."

"I didn't get to ask you about pranks though!" She said, frowning slightly.

Loki laughed. "I'm sure you will have more chances, young one."

"Bye Loki!" She said, smiling, as she got even less defined.

"Goodbye, Jade."

With that, she faded away. Jade opened her eyes, and looked up to see Tony, picking her up gently.

"Daddy, what time is it?"

"Late. You should have been in bed long ago, Kiddo." He said, smiling. "Go back to sleep, Jade."

"Alright Daddy." She said. Jade was asleep again, before Ton placed her on her bed, and covered her with her blanket.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what do you think? Review Please!**


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: We own nothing!

Chapter 8

Jade sighed to herself. She was nearly nine, and her dad had still not proposed to Pepper! Was she going to have to lock them in a room together with a ring or something? That was sounding like a good idea to the nearly nine year old.

Jade heard the sound of her dad and Pepper coming into the house laughing. Jade frowned. They were early. They were never this early coming back from a date. She was about to make herself scarce, just in case she saw something mentally scaring, when they entered the living room.

"Jade!" Tony said happily. "We have some great news to tell you!"

"What's that?" She asked wearily. Good news could be anything...

"Your father finally plucked up the courage and proposed." Pepper said smiling. "We're getting married!"

"Finally! I've been waiting for this to happen since I was seven!" She said, jumping up, and running over, hugging both of them at the same time.

Tony lifted her up, laughing and she found herself being hugged by the both of them. This was amazing!

Jade looked at Pepper. "Does this mean I can call you mummy now?"

Pepper tightened her hold on Jade. "Of course you can sweetheart!" she said, her smile widening.

Jade grinned. Her birthday had just come early!

* * *

><p>Jade was out on the grounds, sitting under one of the trees, her back to it, so she was looking towards the wall and over that, the hills. It had been two days since her daddy and mummy had come home, and told her they were getting married. And she was still on a high.<p>

She heard someone sit down beside her, and looked round to see Loki.

"Loki!" She said happily, before hugging him.

He laughed, and ruffled her hair. "Hello Jade. I can't stop long; I just came to see how you were doing. Made any progress with the dream walking?"

Loki called it that because not only could her spirit leave her body and visit other places, but also she found herself in the dreams of others.

"I've managed to will myself to a couple of places. I think I shocked Thor when I ended up in Asguard!"

Loki laughed, before sobering. "I trust you haven't told him that I have been helping you with your talent?"

She shook her head. "I said I was working on it on my own." She said. He'd been coming to see her since they'd first met her, but secretly. He didn't know how his brother would react. Well, he did, he just didn't admit it to Jade.

Loki nodded. "Good. So, how are you doing?"

"Great! Daddy finally proposed to Pepper, and now, I can call her mummy!"

Loki smiled at the girl he'd taken under his wing. He knew that she'd wanted to call the mortal woman mother for years. For her to get that would make her happy beyond belief.

At first, he'd just wanted to find out _how_ she could dream walk, but he'd found no reason for it. Instead, he'd discovered that she was a natural prankster, and loved mischief. He had fun teaching her what he knew. Plus, he was pretty sure that she was a witch who was of extreme importance. With her, he'd be able to have fun causing all sorts of trouble for _both_ sides of the war in Britain. Plus, when Thor and the mortals he now worked alongside finally found out he'd been teaching Jade on the sly, their expressions and reactions should be priceless! Perhaps Thor's would be even funnier than the time he'd told him that to get Mjollnir back from Thrym he'd have to dress in one of Freyja's gowns and a veil to fool the giant…

He stood. "Well, Jade, I had better go. I'll see you soon, little one."

"Bye Loki!" She said, smiling.

Loki grinned, before disappearing.

* * *

><p>Eleven year old Jade looked up from her computer as her mum entered the room. "Jade, there's someone here to see you." Pepper said to her adopted daughter.<p>

"Who?"

"A Professor McGonagall. She says she's from the British school of Magic, Hogwarts."

"The school my birth mother went to?"

"Yes." Pepper said.

"May as well here what she has to say." Jade said, standing up, and walking away from her computer and out of her room, besides her mum.

In the living room, she saw a stern looking woman whose hair was pulled into a tight bun. Her dad was sitting opposite her, so Jade and Pepper joined him on the sofa.

"Hello Professor." She said. She was no longer shy around strangers, due to a lot of hard work from the large number who cared for her.

"Hello Jade. I must say, you've grown a lot since I last saw you."

"We've met?"

"When you were one." McGonagall said. "You look amazingly like your mother, but I can't seem to see much of James…"

"That would be because she is my daughter biologically." Tony said. "I met Lily when she came over on a scholarship. She excelled quickly, and we ended up working together closely, and becoming close friends. The night before she left, we got drunk… I don't think I need to go further. But James did adopt Jade as his daughter when she was born, so… I don't think he was too pissed after a while."

"I- can't believe it." McGonagall said, stunned. "How… Oh, and you were left with those terrible muggles when Lily and James were killed!" she seemed to be fuming, but then she calmed. "Well, that doesn't matter now. I had better get back to why I am here."

"Yes, why are you here?" Tony asked.

"To offer Jade a place at Hogwarts, of course!" McGonagall said.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Sorry for the time jump, but the plot needs moving along. So, what do you think? Review please! **


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Own Nothing!

Chapter 9

Jade looked around the platform, her eyes wide. It was packed with people in bright clothing, and the train was a bright scarlet steam engine. People were jostling each other, calling to friends and their children, and other students to their friends. And the sound of animals added to the cacophony of noise.

"I didn't expect it to be so packed." Tony said.

"Neither did I." Pepper agreed with him.

"It's nearly time to go." Jade said, her hands tightly gripping her trolley which held her trunk and the cat carrier, which in turn held the black kitten that Madam Harkness had given her. She would have had an owl, but she got a cat instead as her mobile was able to work anywhere, thanks to the improvements her dad had made on it. She chewed on her lip nervously. She'd agreed to a test year at Hogwarts, and then, if she liked it, she would continue, if not, then she'd pull out and go to Salem.

"Alright." Tony said. "Now, you remember what we agreed. You check in every two days. If one of us doesn't hear from you in that time limit-"

"The entire team will probably come looking for me in a panic, yes, I know." She said. "I'll make sure to call. I don't think the teachers would be too happy if Thor and the Hulk ended up raising the school to the ground looking for me just because I forgot to check in with you." And the scary part was, they would do it too. And her dad would turn up in full armour as well; ready to blast anyone out of the way to find out if she was alright. And then she'd end up being pulled out of Hogwarts because Tony would reason that if she couldn't check in when there could be danger, then it was better for her to be closer to home.

"Good." Tony said. Then, he pulled his daughter into a hug. "Take care of yourself kiddo. And don't take off your bracelets. And remember, you have that communicator for emergencies only. But keep it on you at all times." He didn't tell her about the tracker he'd placed in the communicator and her bracelets though…

"I won't dad." Jade said. She was only on the second set, and was struggling to be able to control the amount of power she held within her that was within her grasp. At any time, her precarious grasp on it could slip, and goodness knows what would end up destroyed. Last time, it had been a few walls in the Avengers mansion. Luckily, no one had been hurt, but Jade had been unconscious for two days. "And I'll remember."

When Tony released her, Jade found herself in a hug from Pepper. "Be careful and have fun. Don't forget to keep up your work."

"I won't." Jade said, smiling. "And I'll try not to get into too much trouble."

Pepper frowned, but Tony just laughed. They both knew she was referring to her pranks. The least entertaining of which had been Thor going round with neon pink hair for three days (and yes, that did include his beard).

"Just try not to drive everyone from the school." Tony said, grinning.

"I won't. Just a few." She grinned back at him.

The whistle blew, and she got two more hugs from her parents and then Tony helped her put her things on the train. As the train pulled from the station, Jade waved and then, when they were out of sight, Jade picked up her wicker basket and her trunk and went in search of a compartment. She found an empty one, and put the trunk on an overhead rack and let Bonnie out of her basket before she sat down. The small kitten jumped onto her lap and curled up. Jade absentmindedly started stroking her thick soft fur. Soon, there was a knock on the compartment door.

"It's open." Jade said.

The door opened to reveal a bushy haired girl, and a chubby looking boy, who was holding a toad in his hand.

"Is it alright if we sit here?" The girl asked.

"Sure." Jade said, smiling at them.

"I'm Hermione Granger. This is Neville Longbottom." The girl said.

"Jade Stark." Jade said.

"Really? I thought you looked familiar!" Hermione said.

"Yeah, I guess I would."

"So, you know each other?" Neville asked, a bit confused.

"No." Hermione said. "Jade's the daughter of a very rich celebrity genius. I heard you followed in your father's footsteps when it came to knowledge."

"Yeah, I did. But my mother certainly wasn't dumb. And of course, my adoptive mum, Pepper, is smart too. I guess I have a lot of influences."

"Your adoptive mum?" Neville asked.

"My birth mother, Lily, died when I was one." Jade admitted. "But, I can't remember her. I know she cared for me, and everything, but, to me, Pepper is my mum, you know?"

"Yeah." Neville said, nodding his head.

"That's so sad!" Hermione said. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost my mum, but I guess being as young as you were, it's different."

Jade nodded. "So, what houses do you think you'll be in?"

"Well, I've heard Gryffindor is by far the best. Apparently, it was Dumbledore's own house. But, I wouldn't mind being in Ravenclaw."

"I bet I'm in Hufflepuff." Neville said. "Both my parents were Gryffindor, but I don't think I'm going to be able to get in."

"Hufflepuff? What's wrong with Hufflepuff?" Jade asked.

"It's the leftover house." Neville muttered dejectedly.

Jade snorted. "From what I've read, it's the house for those who are loyal, and hardworking." She pointed out. "What's so bad about that? Plus, you can have the attributes of other houses too, without having to worry about the house rivalries, and it will allow making friends with those in other houses a bit easier to do."

"Now you've put it that way, I see the point." Hermione said.

"And, I wouldn't go in a house, just because it was _Dumbledore's_ when he was in school." She sneered when she said the name Dumbledore.

The other two occupants of the compartment frowned. "Do you have a problem with the headmaster?" Hermione asked.

"From what I understand, he's manipulative, and used to getting his own way. I mean, he even has the minister at his every beck and call."

"But, he's a hero." Neville said.

"No man, no matter who they are, should be able to control as much power as he does. There's a muggle saying, 'Power corrupts, absolute power corrupts absolutely.' The question is, how much power does he really have and how much has it corrupted him?"

"Well, we'll just have to gather evidence, and see what it tells us." Hermione said.

"Good idea. Never take things at face value. That's what I've always been taught by my various… tutors." How do you explain you tended to spend a lot of time with the Avengers and learnt from experience due to who exactly was on the team? For example, if you looked at Bruce Banner, you wouldn't think there was anything special about him. But then he went Hulk…

"You have a lot of tutors?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. I tried school, but I was a bit too far advanced. That's lucky now, I guess. I'll find it easy to keep up with the non-magic curriculum while at Hogwarts. That was actually one of the cons of going. Hogwarts doesn't teach anything non magic."

"There's muggle studies." Neville pointed out.

"Will that teach math, English, chemistry, biology, physics? Will it teach about technology?"

"I assume it teaches about technology." Neville said. "I had a look in one of the books when I was at Flourish and Blott's during the summer. It had a picture of a muggle type writer. It was amazing."

Jade and Hermione stared.

"How far behind are wizards?" Hermione asked.

"Further than I thought." Jade said. "Here at least. Salem had a mix of both magic and non-magic curriculum."

"Then why come to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked.

"For a trial run." Jade said. "I wanted to see the school my biological mum would have gone to. At the end of first year, I'll decide if I want to stay. If I don't, then I'm pulling out and going to Salem."

"Is that possible?" Hermione asked. "I know your dad's influential in the muggle world, but I doubt he is in the Wizarding World."

"Dad has a few tricks up his sleeve." Jade said grinning. In other words, the entire team of Avengers, and then there was Loki. The Wizarding world would be begging for her to leave if Loki decided to get involved if they tried to keep her in Britain. Not to mention the others. "Plus, Professor McGonagall already said it would be alright. I'm an American citizen. I'm only in Britain for schooling, so the British Ministry has no say over where I'm tutored. If I want to go to Salem, they can't stop me."

The rest of the journey was spent in friendly conversation. Jade found that Neville was rather shy and he had created a sort of mental shell that he could retreat into if he thought things were getting a bit much. Jade resigned to try and bring him out of that. Hermione was eager for any new knowledge that she could get her hands on. Jade could hold a reasonable conversation with her about science. Nothing like she could with Franklin, but Franklin's dad _was_ a genius and had passed that to his son, like Jade had inherited her dad's brain (metaphorically speaking).

When they reached the station, the three exited the train and placed their things in the designated area.

"Firs' years! Firs' years to me!" A giant loomed on the platform, a lamp in his hand. He had wild black hair and a beard, but under it, a kind face. They walked over to him and he led them and the other first years to some boats. "No more than four to a boat." Hagrid said.

Jade, Hermione and Neville ended up sharing a boat with an Irish boy called Seamus Finnegan. Jade almost laughed when the other three gasped at their first sight of the castle. It was beautiful, she'd admit, but, after seeing Asguard, nothing really compared. Even if she'd only been dream walking at the time. But Hogwarts, while beautiful, paled compared to the home of the Gods.

"Still got Trevor, Neville?" Jade asked. The toad had almost escaped a few times on the train, but through the three's combined efforts, he'd never made it out of the compartment.

"Yes, thankfully. I don't think I'd ever see him again if I lost him here. And gran would kill me."

When the boats docked, they all got off and the giant led them up stairs and into the castle. Jade smiled as she looked around, memorising everything she could. Which passage led where would come in handy later on. At the top of the stairs, they were met by McGonagall.

"The Firs' years, Professor McGonagall." The giant said.

"Thank you Hagrid." She said, assessing the group.

The giant, Hagrid, left, and then McGonagall turned her full attention to the group.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. In a few moments you will be led into the Great Hall where you will be sorted into one of four houses. They are; Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. While you are here, your houses will be like your family. Good work will be rewarded by gaining house points. Rule breaking will lose you points. Now, I will go and see if they are ready for you, you may want to take the time to sort yourselves out." Her eyes fixed on a red haired boy who had dirt on his nose and Neville, whose cloak was fastened under his ear. Then, she walked through the double doors.

"Neville, sort your cloak out." Jade said softly to him. Neville quickly did as he was told.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

"How do you think they'll sort us?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know, but it can't be some sort of magic test, we haven't even started to learn!" Jade said.

"My brother Fred said something about fighting a troll." The red haired boy said.

"I don't think the teachers would put us in that sort of danger. Don't be stupid." Hermione said.

"Well what would _you _know about it?"

"There's a little thing called common sense." Jade said, rolling her eyes.

"Which you are obviously lacking." Hermione added, glaring at the red head.

The boy's face started to heat up, the tips of his ears went the same colour as his hair. Before he could respond, McGonagall was back.

"They are ready for you now." She said.

They were all lead into the hall. The ceiling reflected the dark night sky.

"It's not really the night sky." Hermione said. "It's an enchantment. I read about it in Hogwarts; A History."

"Yeah, me too." Jade said. "I have a lot of questions about that book."

As they reached the end of the hall, Jade saw that there was a ragged hat on a stool. A tear opened at the base of the hat, and it began to sing. When the hat had finished, McGonagall began calling out names. First years would go up, put the hat on, and then the hat would shout out a house, and they would go to their House table.

"Granger, Hermione." McGonagall called.

The hat took a while, but eventually it called out, "HUFFLEPUFF!" Smiling, she took off the hat and headed for the table. Soon after, Neville was called. After a minute, he joined Hermione at the badger's table. Then, Jade's own name was called. She walked up to the stool, sat down and felt the hat placed on her head.

"Well this is interesting. You will probably cause quite a stir at Hogwarts, Miss Stark. And in the Wizarding world. Quite a few people will be unhappy when and if they ever discover that their saviour is in fact a muggle born. It seems you have the attributes for all the houses. You are very difficult to sort. But, now I look deeper, I can see fierce loyalty to those you are close too. Better be HUFFLEPUFF!" Grinning, Jade took off the hat and walked confidently to the table, where she sat down with Neville and Hermione. Glancing at the teachers table she could see an old man with long white hair and a beard to match watching her. He seemed to have gone into some sort of shock. He quickly snapped out of it and resumed watching the sorting. That was obviously Dumbledore. When the sorting was over, the feast began and Jade helped herself to food and ate quickly. But neatly. Unlike the red haired Gryffindor first year who Hermione had a spat with earlier and seemed to be a human food disposal unit. The food was amazing and was cooked very well. Jade had fun talking to Hermione and Neville and by the time the feast had finished and they were dismissed, Jade was really starting to feel tired. She would be glad to get to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed, please review!**


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Own nothing!

Chapter 10

The common room was large and the walls were a soft yellow that bordered on cream. There were areas to study and areas to relax and a large warm fire place.

"Right, it is two to a room, and all the rooms are down there." The prefect said, pointing. "Pair up, and choose a room. The empty rooms are the rooms with the open doors."

Hermione and Jade decided to room together while Neville ended up sharing a room with a boy called Ernie McMillan. The room Jade and Hermione had held two four poster beds that had yellow and black covers and black curtains and also two desks, two cupboards, two chests of draws and a bathroom.

"It won't be so bad." Jade said. "At least we don't have to room with _all_ the other first year Hufflepuff girls. Imagine how hectic things would be then."

"I know." Hermione said, sitting down on her bed, just as their things appeared at the foot of their beds.

Jade quickly let an annoyed Bonnie out of her carrier. The kitten jumped onto the floor and walked around for a little while, sniffing around.

"When did you get her?" Hermione asked.

"When I decided to come. The nanny of a friend of mine is a witch and decided that I'd need a familiar. So, she gave me Bonnie, who was a kitten from the litter of her own familiar- Ebony. Madam Harkness said, and I quote 'every good witch needs a familiar.' And then she thrust the carrier at me and left. It was quite bizarre. She's normally not in such a rush."

"I bet you know lots of magic." Hermione said.

"Only a couple of spells. Nothing major. Now, I vote we get changed and go to bed."

"I agree." Hermione said.

* * *

><p>When Jade fell to sleep that night, she dream walked around Hogwarts, and managed to locate Dumbledore's office. He was currently filling in paperwork. She noticed the lemon drops on his desk, and all the other objects. He'd be sick of all of them by the time she was through with him.<p>

* * *

><p>The next morning, the two girls were up bright and early and waiting in the common room for Neville to turn up. When he turned up, he was talking adamantly with Ernie. Jade and Hermione smiled. It was good that Neville had made another friend. They hadn't known him long, but they knew this would be good for him. Neville and Ernie were heading for them when Jade felt someone tap her shoulder. She turned and saw a fellow first year, Justin Finch Fletchly.<p>

"Hey, Justin, right?" She asked.

"Yeah, you're Jade right, Jade Stark?"

"That's me."

"I was wondering, are you by any chance of Tony Stark, of Stark Industries?"

"Yes, that's me." She said, nodding.

"I must say, it's an,"

"Don't finish that sentence. I have yet to do anything noteworthy. My father is the one who has done whatever you're thinking of and the same can be said for my grandfather- but I haven't done anything yet."

He looked crestfallen.

"Look, I'm sorry, but it's true. Don't admire me- I may have the potential to be as good as my dad, but I haven't used that potential yet."

He nodded. "Alright." He walked off, head bowed slightly.

Jade looked at Hermione and sighed.

"What just happened?" Neville asked.

"I think Justin was under the impression I was just as good as my dad- when I'm not. Not yet. I haven't even invented anything yet. Let alone achieved anything near my dad's standards."

"Who is your father then?" Ernie asked.

"Tony Stark." Jade said. "He's one of the richest, most intelligent celebrities in the muggle world. Oh, and before I showed up- playboy. Becoming a dad meant he really settled down."

"How about breakfast?" Hermione suggested.

"Alright, but how do we get back to the great hall?" Neville asked.

"Follow some of the older years?" Ernie suggested, pointing to the portrait hole where some fifth years were leaving the common room.

"That is a good plan." Jade agreed. "Let's go." She wasn't about to tell them she could dream walk and knew the way already, yet. Perhaps when she knew without a doubt she could trust them with her secrets.

As they walked, Jade took note of which way to go so she could find her way to and from the common room and the great hall again. Whispers floated back to the group of four from the fifth years in front.

"I'm sure we were never _that_ small. And we were definitely not as small as the Stark girl. She's a runt!" One said. The rest laughed.

Jade crossed her arms and humphed lightly, memorising the five's faces. They would regret calling her a runt. Besides, she couldn't help it if her growth had been stinted by the treatment she'd received at the hands of the Dursley's.

"Just ignore them Jade." Hermione said.

"I'll show them." She said quietly before descending into mutterings about careful plans and making a tutor proud.

"What kind of tutor would be proud if you got revenge just for that one comment?" Neville asked.

"The kind that has one hell of a mischievous streak." Jade informed him. She'd better not say the kind that was actually the God of mischief. That could raise all sorts of questions. Questions that she knew she couldn't answer. But before she sorted out those fifth years, she had to make a statement to Dumbledore. Without him being able to pin her for it.

At breakfast, Jade continued her mutterings, these ones were however, in a different language. Every so often she would send a glance at Dumbledore. Before long, he began spluttering, his spoonful of cereal that he'd just started eating was spat out, and lemon drops went flying. That was just the start.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean, pull her out?" Tony asked Thor.<p>

"I mean, she is in danger at Hogwarts. I don't know exactly what kind- all I know is that in Hogwarts, she is an open target." Thor said.

"How do you know that, Thor?"

"I don't normally tell people when someone has asked me to protect them, or someone else. Before she died, Lily Potter began doing anything in her power to protect her daughter. It was only a month before she died that she started preforming rituals, and praying to Gods. I decided to take pity on her, and I placed protection on the young child. I knew she was powerful, but I didn't know anything else about her. That witch who visited you said she'd survived the killing curse, and it was due to her mother's sacrifice, but, how many mothers have sacrificed themselves for their children, only for it to have been in vain? I don't believe it was Lily's sacrifice, though it certainly added to the strength of the protection I'd already placed on Jade. Any time danger is around someone I have placed protection over, I know. I never removed it from her fully. When I first met Jade, the first time you brought her here, I removed it partially, thinking that she was better protected now than before. Any threats could be easily taken care of. That isn't the case now. Tony, I am telling you, if you don't pull Jade out of that school, there is no telling what could happen to her. The protection that remains is not enough to stop a curse as dark as the killing curse."

Tony rubbed his temples. "She should call after class. I'll tell her then. But, if she doesn't want to leave, then I'll wait till Christmas and convince her then, alright?"

Thor nodded. "If she does not wish to leave yet, tell her to be very careful not to be alone for too long at any one time."

Tony nodded. "I will. But either way, she is not staying there longer than the first half of the year."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you enjoyed! Please review and I'll update again A.S.A.P I promise!**


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: we own nothing!

Chapter 11

Albus Dumbledore was having a bad day. First, anything he ate turned to lemon drops, meaning his favourite sweet was rapidly becoming his least liked sweet, especially after his second discovery. He'd opened the door to his office and been toppled over by a mass of lemon drops, most of which would stick to him, especially his hair and beard, so the hairs pulled painfully at the skin. He pulled himself to his feet, waist deep in lemon drops and peered into his office. It was filled with lemon drops, and all his devices were replicated again and again, adding to the mess. On the wall across from him, in green letters, were the words, _'Stop messing in people's lives- Night Strider'._

Night Strider? Who in Merlin's name was Night Strider?

* * *

><p>Jade was having a particularly good day. Having decided to use the nickname that Franklin had given her, she'd left Dumbledore a message using a very easy spell that Loki had taught to her. Her time table didn't seem too bad either. Double care of magical creatures' class with the Ravenclaws, followed by break, then double Transfiguration, once again with the 'claws, then Lunch and then Herbology with the Gryffindor's. Over the week, she'd once again share potions and Defence with the Ravenclaws and then Astronomy and Charms with the Slytherins and History of Magic with the Gryffindor's.<p>

Care was an interesting class, and seeing as Jade loved animals, magical animals were no problem for her. She loved the Mooncalf, which had been tricked into thinking it was the night through the use of a spell darkening its enclosure. Others may have thought it looked odd, but she thought it was cute with its large eyes. She even managed to take a picture of it on her phone when the teacher wasn't looking.

"How does it work? The phone, I mean?" Hermione asked quietly. "Electronics aren't supposed to work around magic."

"My dad's a genius, Hermione. His entire company is based on tech. When I was younger, I used to short circuit everything. That wasn't a good thing. So, now we have tech that can not only work around magic, but be powered by it. That means I don't have to worry about it loosing charge. I have excess magic that it feeds from. All of us do. Basically, without even realising it, we're walking batteries."

"Your right, your dad _is_ a genius." Hermione said.

"I'd probably be able to get you one, if you wanted. That way, you could phone home."

"Jade, that would mean so much to me!" Hermione said, hugging her friend. "Thank you!"

"Don't thank me yet. I have to convince my dad first." Jade said laughing. "Hey, Neville, do you need a phone?"

"A what?" Neville asked.

"Never mind. I'll take that as a no." Jade said, before she explained to Neville and Ernie what a phone was. Ernie had taken to frequently joining them so it meant that they could always pair up. After break, in Transfiguration, Hermione was the first to transfigure her match into a needle, followed by Jade. That gained them five points each from Professor McGonagall. They then moved to help Neville and Ernie. Jade was helping Neville who was really struggling.

"It's no use!" He said. "I'm no better than a squib!"

"Neville, if you were a squib, then you wouldn't be here. Your problem lies in your lack of confidence in yourself!" She caught sight of his wand. It looked old. "Neville, is that wand yours? Did it choose you?"

"No. It was my dad's. Nan gave it to me." Neville informed her.

"How can you expect to do magic properly with a wand that isn't yours?" Jade asked. "That's just asking for trouble."

"Quite right, Miss Stark." McGonagall said from behind them. "Another five points to Hufflepuff for useful knowledge that will be a benefit to your classmate. Mr Longbottom, I shall be writing to your grandmother to inform her of the situation and that you are in desperate need of a wand of your own. In the meantime, I suggest you keep practising, and you, Miss Stark, try to help him with his confidence."

Neville blushed slightly when she said that, loud enough for the rest of the class to hear. But Jade had already resolved to help Neville gain confidence in himself. Now all she had to do was actually bring him out of his shell.

Herbology with Professor Sprout was interesting, the class was allowed to swear if the venomous tentacular grabbed them from behind. Professor Sprout was a kind woman who had a 'do as I say and you'll leave in one peace' policy. But she was a good teacher.

Over the day they had found that Ernie was from an old pureblood line, and didn't mind studying, which made him a great addition to the group- seeing as Neville, Hermione and Jade all read a lot. He was also eager to find out more about the muggle world. One of the main topics of conversation was when Hermione brought up the avengers.

"Your dad funds them, right?"

"Yeah." Jade said.

"What are the avengers?" Ernie asked.

"They're a group of people in the muggle world who have extraordinary talents and abilities." Hermione explained. "One of them works for Jade's father- Iron Man. He's in this suit of armour that allows him to fly and he can attack from cannons he has in the armour at his chest and hands. He also has other weapons, isn't that right, Jade?"

Jade nodded. "Yeah. Then there are the others- like Captain America, who is the ultimate soldier, extra strength and stamina- they came from a serum injected into him when he wanted to enter the army."

"Oh, and don't forget the heroes like Spiderman, the Fantastic Four and more!"

"They're a large group. The Fantastic Four normally work on their own, but they do team up with the Avengers, who were put together by a government division to help protect the world from large threats. They're a well-known group in the muggle world." Jade said, and suddenly found herself bombarded with questions from Ernie and Neville. Hermione, thankfully, helped, but she was glad to get to her room to be able to call home for a while. Tony picked up after the third ring of the phone.

"Jade, are you alright?" He sounded slightly panicked.

"I'm fine, dad." Jade said. "Did you think something would have happened in between yesterday and tonight?"

"There's a problem. Thor believes you're in danger."

"What, why?" Jade asked. She was frowning deeply by the time her dad had finished explaining. "That doesn't sound good, you're right, but…"

"Jade?"

"I've made a couple of friends already. And I planned to try and help bring Neville out of his shell. He needs a confidence boost. I can't just leave!"

"A boy? Do I need to come over there and make sure he doesn't get too many ideas? I can be over there in no time, and I'm sure I won't be alone!"

"Dad! He's just a friend! I've only known him for around two days!"

"You make sure it doesn't go any further than just friends! I know what teenage boys are like."

"_Because you never progressed past that stage!"_ Jade heard Pepper yell.

"I hate to say it, but mums right dad." Jade said.

"Which is why I know teenage boys and the way their minds work. So, I take it I won't be able to pull you out soon then?"

"No."

"Then I'll give you till Christmas."

"I thought I had the whole year!"

"Not anymore. Jade, I'm sorry, but I don't want to take any chances." Tony said. "It's just too dangerous."

Jade sighed. "Alright dad." She said, nodding.

"Now, how has school been?" Tony asked.

"It's been good. I got sorted into Hufflepuff, and on the train I made friends with Hermione Granger and Neville Longbottom. I'm sharing a room with Hermione. Today, a boy called Ernie McMillan joined us for meals and classes, seeing as he's sharing with Neville. The both of them were raised in the wizarding world, so they've had a load of questions about the muggle world. Especially when Hermione remembered that it's a well known fact that you fund the avengers. I was glad to get into my room."

He laughed. "I bet you were. Oh, your mother wants to talk to you, so I'll pass you on."

"Jade? Are you there?"

"Where else would I be mum?" Jade asked.

"Are you sure you don't want to come home to where it's safe, Jade?"

"Mum, I'll be fine." Jade assured.

"You just make sure that when you leave your room you aren't alone for too long, you understand?"

"I will, mum. Don't worry." Jade said.

"Good." Pepper said, but she was obviously still worrying. Jade took the time to reassure her before talking about everything that had happened in Hogwarts so far, minus the pranks. It was good to be able to talk to her parents. When she was done, what her dad had said about Thor being worried came back to her. She chewed her lip worriedly. Had she made the right decision in coming to Hogwarts? She shook it off. She wasn't going to let some invisible threat scare her off that easily.

* * *

><p>Finally, after all these years of waiting, things were almost ready. He had waited years for this, and had a back up plan ready for if the original failed. But finally the prophesy would be fulfilled, and he would have a body once again. He had waited for years. A couple of months would be no trouble. The old coot should never have told the faculty that Jade Stark was Jade Potter. The girl may have been safe then, but no longer.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review! **


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: We own nothing!

Chapter 12

Jade woke up, eyes wide and breathing heavily. The room was still dark and she could hear Hermione's soft breathing. She began to calm. Everything was fine. It was nothing more than a nightmare. It wasn't real. She'd dreamt that she was back with the Dursley's, that her room was still the cupboard under the stairs and that she was still treated like a slave. But it hadn't happened. She was at Hogwarts, and at Christmas she would be able to go home and see her parents and the rest of her odd, dysfunctional family, and everything would be back to normal. The nightmare probably came from the change in her life. After all, going to boarding school after being home tutored was bound to have some sort of effect on a person's psyche, right?

Grabbing her watch, Jade saw that there were a couple of hours until she had to be up. She knew she wouldn't get more sleep, so she grabbed the heavily notated book on her bedside table and began reading, and trying to make the process explained quicker. She had already gotten the process down to a couple of weeks. Perhaps she could start on it later that day, if she got the chance. It would definitely be an advantage. Drawing the curtains around her bed, she muttered a quiet 'lumos' and her wand lit up. She began to read, her quick brain processing and breaking down the information and changing it to make the spell quicker and more efficient.

By the time Hermione started to stir, Jade was sure she was ready to start the process. She loved the idea and was willing to use the original, tedious and long process if her new one failed. If not, then she had made quite a breakthrough and this would make the spell more readily available to people. She shut the book and placed it in her draw, before heading into the bathroom for a quick shower before drying off and getting dressed. Hermione was up by then, and blearily walking round, gathering everything together.

"Looks like I may have to get a coffee machine too. I forgot to ask dad about the phone last night, Hermione, I'll call again this evening and ask then, along with the coffee machine. I think you could use it in the mornings."

"I'd appreciate it." She said, yawning. "A bit of caffeine would do me good."

Jade soon discovered that Potions was a subject that she loved- apart from the man teaching it. Professor Snape seemed to hate her from the moment she walked into the classroom. He singled her out and was always trying to criticise her for the tiniest detail, and put her off. She could swear that he wanted her to fail. Finally, she'd had enough.

"I don't know what I've ever done to you, sir, but I'm just a first year student who has just started brewing a potion for the first time, so, you should expect me to make some mistakes. I may have worked with chemicals in the past- and it's not too different, I'll admit- but I doubt that even you made a perfect potion on your first time!"

The whole class was silent. Not one of her fellow classmates could believe that she'd just talked back to the harsh, and slightly scary, teacher. But yet again, none of them could calm the hulk either, and they'd be shocked to see her do that too.

"Miss Stark." He said in a low, angry tonne. "Stay behind after class." He moved on then, but didn't return to inspect her cauldron for the rest of the lesson. When the bell went, Jade packed away and waited behind her desk.

"You will serve detention with me this Friday evening after dinner, Miss Stark. I can see you are just as arrogant as your father."

"I didn't know you knew my father, sir." Jade said. "He never mentions anyone called Snape."

"Your birth father, Potter!"

"Oh, you mean my adoptive father! Didn't Professor McGonagall tell you? I'm a Stark by birth, and a Potter by adoption." She said. Snape took a step back, as if shocked. "Let this be a lesson- judge someone on who they are- not who you believe their parents to be. Do I still have that detention sir? Or did you want to give it to me just because you believed I was the daughter of James Potter?"

"The detention is still on, Miss Stark. You still talked back to me, showing a lack of respect for your betters."

"With all due respect, _sir_, you have done nothing to earn my respect. Just because you are my teacher, doesn't mean I should automatically respect you. In fact, your attitude reminds me of my biological mother's sister and brother-in-law. And, I'll be honest; the extremes their attitude took them to landed them in prison. So, let's just agree that we should both earn each other's respect, instead of either of us demanding it, shall we?"

His dark eyes narrowed as he assessed her. "Very well, Miss Stark." He said. He hated Petunia. He did not want to be compared to that woman in any way.

Jade smiled. She knew she had somehow won this battle, but she still had detention. "I'll see you next lesson then, sir. And of course, for detention."

She grabbed her things, and left the dungeons. Hermione, Neville and Ernie were waiting for her outside.

"You didn't lose us points, did you?" Ernie asked.

"No, Ernie, I didn't. I just got a detention, and managed to come to an agreement with Professor Snape."

"A detention? On the second day of school?" Hermione asked. "I can't believe you managed that."

"I can." Jade said. "I'm surprised I didn't get landed in detention yesterday."

"I'm just glad to be out of there. Professor Snape is terrifying." Neville said.

"I don't see it." Jade said.

Her three new friends looked at her as if she was crazy.

"What? I've spent a lot of time in New York. There are a lot of people there that are more scary than Snape."

"I doubt it." Neville said.

"Oh, then I am so inviting you to visit so I can show you old news broadcasts of some of the super villains that have been running around- and then you'll realise Snape seems more akin to a cuddly bunny rabbit than anything scary."

"Thinking about it, you're probably right." Hermione agreed.

The four then headed of to defence against the dark arts, where they realised- it was a joke. Their teacher was a stuttering terrified man, who would jump at his own shadow.

"It's ridiculous, I mean, how are we supposed to learn anything from him?" Ernie asked.

"I know what you mean, Ernie. He's afraid of his own subject." Jade said.

"You have to admire Quirrell though." Hermione said. "I mean, he's afraid of it, yes, but he's still trying to teach it."

"She has a point." Neville agreed. "It is admirable of him."

"It would also be admirable if he acknowledged that he's unable to properly educate us, and stepped down from the post to allow someone who won't jump at every little movement to take the job." Jade said.

"The ickle firstie has a point, Gred." A voice said.

"You're right, Feorge." Another said.

The four first years whipped round and saw two red headed twins, who both wore identical, mischievous, grins. They looked as if they could be related to Ron Weasley.

"Who are you?" Jade asked.

"Well, this is my twin, Fred Weasley," One said.

"And this is my twin, George Weasley. We need,"

"To talk,"

"To Jade alone." They finished together.

"Why? Can't you talk to me with my friends?" Jade asked.

"Can they keep a secret?" Fred asked.

"Who do you think we are? Gossips?" Hermione asked, affronted.

The twins held their hands up in surrender. "Well, do you trust them?" George asked Jade.

"I don't see why I can't. They haven't given me any reason not to trust them." Jade said.

"In here then." Fred said, leading them into an empty classroom.

"So, what's going on?" Jade asked.

"Dumbledore and quite a few members of our family have decided to meddle in your life." Gorge came straight out and said it.

"I knew about Dumbledore already, but why your family?"

"Look, they know who you are." Fred said.

"So do I. Jade Stark, biological daughter of Tony Stark, billionaire genius, and adoptive daughter of Virginia 'Pepper' Stark, nee Potts."

"But, they think you're Jade Stark." Both twins said.

"Oh, yeah, biological daughter of Lilly Potter, nee Evans, and adoptive daughter of James Potter." Jade added. "Now, seeing as Dumbledore knows this, and has probably already told your family anyway, I don't mind passing the knowledge to you as you seem to be trying to warn me of something. But if it becomes common knowledge, and I find out it's your fault, you will regret it, understood?"

Both nodded.

"Good, now, what did you want to tell me?"

"They are trying to form a plan so you'll die defeating Voldemort, and they'll get the entire Potter fortune."

"Well, they can throw that plan down the drain. I don't plan on dying, and if I do, they won't see a single knut or cent of any of my money. If it doesn't go to dad and mum, then it'll be split between worthy charities and he same group my dad funds. But, like I said, I don't plan on dying."  
>"We're afraid they'll start using love potions on you."<p>

"Don't you worry about that. Dad'll blow up any boy who I start dating, and trust me, he has access to the technology that will be able to find them anywhere and blow them to smithereens. If I suddenly start saying I'm in love with some guy- that guy won't last long. And if the person the potion is tied to is dead, then it won't be much use, will it?"

Both twins looked confused.

"Her dad is a very well known, and successful, inventor. His company has supplied the military with weapons for years, not to mention the other things." Hermione explained.

"I'd feel sorry for them twin, but technology doesn't work round magic." George said.

"Sadly twin, you're correct." Fred agreed.

"Never underestimate the abilities of the Starks." Jade said, grinning mischievously. "Oh, do you know if everything that Dumbledore eats is still turning into lemon drops?"

"Yes." Both twins said.

"Good." Jade said, grinning.

"That was you?" Fred asked.

"I never said that." Jade said.

"Oh Jade you didn't." Hermione sighed.

"How did you even manage the spell that would be needed?" Neville asked.

"Let's just say, one of my tutors thought a duplicating and a transference spell would be useful to me."

"Gred, I think we've found us a new partner in crime."

"Me too Feorge. Me too."

"You're pranksters?" Jade asked.

"Jade, you already have a detention from Professor Snape." Ernie said.

"I know. But I think this will be fun." Jade said, grinning at the two red heads.

"Great!" They said. "Meet us on the seventh floor corridor tonight at six, by the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy trying to teach some trolls to tap dance."

"See you then." Jade said. The twins left the room and Jade turned to her three friends. "That went well I thought." She said.

"Are you really Jade Potter?" Ernie asked.

Jade sighed. "Ernie, please, don't make a big deal out of this." She said. "I'm famous for something that I didn't even do! I can't talk about what really happened, but trust me when I say, I didn't survive that curse on my own."

"But you _did_ survive." Neville said.

"But not because of anything I did. And, I'm Jade Stark. Tony Stark really is my biological father. Please, don't make out like it changes me. You were getting to know me before you knew what happened when I was one," She looked at each of her three new friends in turn, "did I seem like I was some all powerful being? Does this information really change who you see me as? It's not something I can help. Or remember."

"No, Jade. It doesn't change you." Hermione said. "Does it?" She asked, looking at the boys.

"Not at all." Neville said.

"No, it doesn't." Ernie said.

"Good. I'm glad." Jade said. They headed back to the Hufflepuff common room, where Jade went to her room, and caled home, telling her parents about what had happened, and asking her dad for a coffee maker, and if he could send a magically adapted phone so Hermione could call her own parents.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Review!**


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 13

Jade smirked as the five fifth years gave her a wide birth in the common room. Ah the advantages of being able to mess with peoples dreams. She had been haunting their dreams the last few nights, and turning all their dreams into freaky ones, where small children grew into giants, and herded the individual members of the group of a seemingly unending maze, while all the wile, she laughed. Now, whenever they looked at her strangely, she'd just grin and wave, freaking them out further. It didn't help that their things kept disappearing, until they got someone to help them, and the items would then reappear on their beds, making them seem like they were going a bit crazy. It had been almost three weeks since the twins had introduced themselves and they had met up several times in the Room of Requirements, a room that would become anything you needed it to become, and it was a great place to plan pranks. So far, people had ended up stuck as a load of animals, the professors had a hard time figuring out what cat's and owls were students or pets (but they did revert back after eleven that night), and then there had been the gargoyles which had been enchanted to drop water bombs filled with a various range of liquids, from just water to slime and anything else they could get their hands on.

Jade was quickly falling into a routine. Wake up a few hours early from nightmares, work on the potion she needed in the bathroom, which Hermione asked about, but she just grinned, and then get dressed and go to lessons. Neville had gotten his own wand, and he was progressing in his studies. His easier access to his magic gave him a boost in his confidence, and he was coming out of his shell, and talking more. He'd even confided in Jade, Hermione and Ernie that his parents had been tortured into insanity by Death Eaters who wanted to know where Voldemort was after he had disappeared on that Halloween night. The four had become even closer after that. Tony had sent the coffee machine and a mobile phone. Hermione had thanked Jade profusely for an age, and asked repeatedly how much she owed for the phone- which Jade brushed off. She seemed much happier being able to call her parents. Of course, both Hermione and Jade had to keep it quiet that they had phones that worked, or all muggle born students would want them. Plus, it would be an advantage to Jade if anything happened and she could phone for help if it was needed. Hermione and Jade took time out of every day to teach Ernie and Neville about the non magical world and the two boys in turn taught them about the magical world, and the politics it ran on, at least, British politics.

It was becoming harder for Jade, knowing she was leaving at Christmas. She was making a couple of really good friends, and she'd have to leave them.

"You will call though, right?" Hermione asked.

"Of course I will." Jade said. "And you can call me, and put the two guys on when we do call. And of course, I'm sure you'll be able to visit. You can stay at my home. There's more than enough room."

"It won't be as bad. We just won't be able to see each other as regularly." Hermione said.

"We'll be able to remain in contact." Ernie said.

"I hope so." Neville said. "You guys are my first friends. I don't want to loose any of you."

"You won't, Neville." Jade assured. "You won't loose us. You definitely won't loose me. I just won't be here."

Neville smiled at her, and the four turned back to their homework.

* * *

><p>"Sir, there's something you and the whole team may want to see." A S.H.I.E.L.D agent said to Fury.<p>

"What is it?" Fury asked.

"A recording. It's the one that appeared a day ago. We finished the scans- it was safe, and we watched it. This is something the whole team will need to see."

Fury nodded. "Then get them all here, and into the conference room." Fury ordered.

"Yes sir."

An hour later the entire Avengers Team was assembled.

"What's this about, Fury?" Steve asked.

"Yesterday, a video camera appeared in the middle of one of our communication rooms. Our analysts have scanned it for bugs, and they found it was clean. They watched the recording, and told me it was something the entire team would need to see. I watched it before you ll arrived, and I suggest, you brace yourselves."

The T.V turned on, static followed, before an image appeared and flickered, before steadying. The girl on screen looked exhausted, she had a scar running down her left cheek, and her black hair was in a messy bun. She wore a vest of armour like the Iron Man suit, but this was black and silver, and only covered her upper body, part of her neck and her arms and hands. The rest of her body had no armour, that they could see, and she had a heavy cloak over the top. She looked to be twenty years old, and her emerald eyes were haunted, but it was clear who she was. It was Jade.

"I don't have much time. They'll be here soon. There aren't many of us left now. The Dark Lord returned. I won't say his name- there's a taboo on it now. Say it, and any magical defence goes down, and his Death Eaters have you surrounded in seconds. Things went wrong. Badly wrong. S.H.I.E.L.D was disbanded, and so was the Avengers. That was the beginning of the end. Then he allied himself with the Frost Giants. Thor's dead. So is Steve, Bruce, Hawkeye, Logan, Fury, dad, mum, Reed, Sue, Johnny, Ben, Franklin… they are winning. This is the light's last hope. Dumbledore's Order of the Phoenix was crushed. There's only a handful of resistance left, and we're all here, in this building, all of them standing between the enemy and me, giving me time to record this, and send it back. Don't let Dumbledore get involved with politics in the mundane world. Or it will mean our deaths." She stopped and looked round. "Loki, what are you doing here?" She asked. The whole team gave a start, as he came on to the screen.

"Did you really think I'd leave? I was trying to lead the giants away. It didn't work."

Jade threw a book at him. "Type the codes on page thirty into that console over there." She pointed.

He nodded, and walked off camera, which she turned back to as she started typing onto a console. "This is our only chance. Or we're all dead. This machine was the last thing dad made. We made it together." Suddenly, there was a rumble, and the camera shook. "They're here." She said. Her face turned grave. "There's not enough power. Loki, are you done?"

"Yes, but if there's not enough power-"

"It can take mine. We have to get this video out there."

"Jade don't you-"

"It's the only thing that can save us now, Loki. If we get this out, then we can save so many of the others. We can save Thor."

A pained look crossed his face. His eyes closed. "Alright. I'll guard the door. Goodbye."

He left the camera shot again, and Jade placed her hands on the console in front of her. She started to glow, and soon, blood was leeching from her nose, and into her mouth, her face paling. She cried out in pain, and they heard an angry yell, before light engulfed the camera, and then a shield agent appeared in front of it. The room was quiet. Then the yells began.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Review!**


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: We own nothing!  
>Chapter 14<p>

"SILENCE!" Fury roared, finally managing to get quiet. "Now, this is shocking, I know- how Loki was on our side in that, I don't know, and I don't know how this wizard managed to meddle enough to get us disbanded, but I do know that Jade has given us time to stop that, and she sent something else." He held up a cylinder container. "This was next to the camera when it appeared. The contents were several sheets of paper containing information on how Voldemort survived that Halloween night. He created something called Horcruxes-"

"He wants immortality?" Thor asked. "I'll be more than happy to deny him that."

"So, you know what they are already?" Fury asked. "Good. But Jade sent information detailing that Horcruxes are soul containers, for those of us who don't know. A witch or wizard can split their soul and place a piece into a container, and it will anchor them to this world. The only way to split a person's soul, though, is to commit murder. Voldemort made seven of them. He has yet to make the seventh, which he will make when he returns. If we allow him to return. The sixth one, was unintentional. And is the reason that we need to get Loki on side. And soon."

"Why? What is the sixth Horcrux?" Steve asked.

"The night Voldemort attacked the Potter home, his soul was very unstable from the five other times he split his soul apart. So, when the curse rebounded, a part of it tore off, and latched onto the only living thing in the house."

"You mean to tell me, that a shard of that dark bastard's soul, latched onto my daughter?" Tony asked.

Fury nodded. "Yes. More specifically, it's located in her scar, where the curse hit her. But, the notes say Loki was able to remove it."

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm all for going to look for him and inviting him to dinner." Tony said.

"We'll have to approach this in a slightly different manner, Tony." Thor said. "He won't just accept this." He waved a hand to the now blank screen. "We'll have to form a plan to get him on side. And a good one at that. I don't think dinner will quite work."

"What I meant is I'm willing to do anything to get that soul piece out of my daughter." Tony said. "Now, do you have a plan?"

"Not yet." Thor said. "Subtlety is not my speciality."

"This is going to take time. Time which Jade has given us." Fury said. "But Stark, first chance you get, you pull your daughter from Hogwarts. Start looking at private tuition if you can find someone available for that."

Tony nodded. "Of course. I think it would be best if I start to intensify her training in other areas too. I don't want Jade dependent on her magic."

"I'll be more than happy to help with that, Tony." Steve said. "Voldemort won't know what hit him by the time I'm finished with her training."

Tony nodded to him.

"Another matter to consult- how to deal with Dumbledore. The state of the future seems to be mostly his fault." Fury said.

"Get him over here, and get something on him that will be enough to land him in prison. Permanently." Bruce said.

"I was thinking something along the lines of putting him six feet under." Tony said. "He's old. Who's to say that he won't have a heart attack from the stress of learning he may once again need to lead a war?"

* * *

><p>Jade sighed as she looked at the phone.<p>

"What did your parents have to say?" Hermione asked.

"They really want me to come home." Jade answered. "They're worried about something, and they won't tell me what. Dad said he would the moment I'm home, because it was too delicate a matter to discuss over the phone. I mean, I know there's a chance of phone hacking and everything, but still."

"On a scale of one to ten, how worried did they sound?" Hermione asked.

"Worried enough that it sounded as if dad was going to ask Iron Man and several other heroes to come and pick me up right now."

"That bad huh?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah. That bad." Jade said. "He really did sound close to pouring his entire bank account into the Avengers to convince them to come and get me." Not that he would have to do that. All he had to do was ask, and they'd be at Hogwarts before you could say 'just hang on a moment'.

Hermione could see her friend was worried. So she decided to lighten the mood. "I take it by the lack of the bubbling cauldron this morning that the potion was completed?"

"I finished it last night."  
>"And?"<p>

"It worked." Jade grinned.

"What does it do?"

"Well, now I know that it finished, I think I can tell you." Jade smirked. It had been bugging Hermione for ages. "It was a new, and improved, version of the animagus potion. I took it last night."

"Who improved it?" Hermione asked.

"I did." Jade said. "It's what I've been annotating in the book I keep with me."

"You did?" Hermione was shocked.

"Hermione, my dad's a genius, and my birth mother and adoptive mother are or were both very smart. I was bound to inherit some of it."

"Jade I think you inherited all of it!" Hermione said. "You should still be in the beginning phases of the potion up till early November!"

"Just, do me a favour, don't tell anyone, alright?"

"Alright." Hermione said, nodding. She knew why. Jade wanted to keep her true talents hidden. She had enemies, especially as Jade Potter. "But, what's your form?"

"A wolf with black and white fur." Jade said. "I'm starting on the transformation tonight, in the room of requirements. That'll take me another couple of weeks, but I'll have it done soon enough, I'm sure. I can help you after that, if you want. I just want to make sure I've got it right first."

"That sounds great." She said, smiling. "Have you been sleeping better lately?"

Jade shook her head. "No. I haven't. I keep having these dreams. I haven't had them in years. But, they're worse now. There's another voice. One I don't recognise, backing up the ones calling me worthless. A good for nothing freak."

"You are none of those things." Hermione said, sitting beside Jade. She wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulders. "You are talented, kind, unbelievably smart, and more. And you have people who love you. You don't have to listen to the dreams, Jade."

"I know. But it's hard. There's still a part of me. A part that's still there from my time with the Dursleys. I buried it deeply, but that scared little girl from the cupboard under the stairs is starting to surface with the dreams, and it terrifies me. I don't want to become her again. All the hard work my parents did to help me become who I am today, all my tutors and friends back home. I'd be letting them all down. I don't want to let them down." Jade sniffed and wiped a tear from her cheek. She hadn't realised that she'd begun to cry.

"You won't let them down." Hermione assured. "Trust me. You're too strong to revert back to that. Now, I don't know the full state that you were in then, but I know who you are now. You'll be fine. Trust me. And, if ever you need to talk, I'll be here."

"Thank you Hermione." Jade said. "How about we go to the common room? Start our homework?"

"Go wash your face first." Hermione said. "Unless you want people to ask questions."

Jade stood and went to the bathroom to wash her face.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Review!**


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 15

Everything was ready. He had people waiting to pick up the package. Now all he had to do was get the package out. That would be easy enough. Especially since the old coot lowered the wards at this time to allow visitors in. Not apparate, of course, but flying was fine.

* * *

><p>Jade chewed her lip as she left the library. It was Halloween. She didn't want to go to the feast. Wizards made it out to be such a big celebration. And it was even more of one since it was the anniversary of Voldemort's disappearance. But none of them stopped to think. Many of them were in the dark on who she was, of course, but they still didn't stop to think. They didn't remember that it was the anniversary of the date a child had lost her family. Granted, James Potter wasn't her biological father, and she didn't remember either of them. She also had a family now. Her dad, her mum and of course, all the others. But she had still lost so much that night. She had been through so much pain because of that night. And no one thought of what had happened to her because of that night. No one gave a thought to what had been lost. And it angered her.<p>

She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice anyone in the corridor with her until she collided with them. She fell to the ground, and her books went flying. "Sorry!" She said, grabbing her books, and standing, only to see Draco Malfoy.

"You should be, Mudblood!" He sneered. "Why are you even here? No one wants you around. You're worthless."

Jade flinched, as if physically struck. Those words. They were so terrifyingly close to what was in her dreams. How could something that similar to what she heard every night come from his mouth. She sidestepped him, and hurried away, trying not to show how hurt she was. She needed to clear her head. She'd found in the past few weeks that she had enjoyed flying. It was calming to her. Perhaps it would help this time. She wandered onto the quickly darkening grounds and to the broom shed. A muttered 'Alohamora' later, and she was pulling out one of the better school brooms and was in the air. The rush of air was relaxing. Her books were in her bag, which was on her back, so she didn't have to put them down. She flew for a little while, and was very close to the walls of the grounds when a red spell hit her in the side. The last thing she felt was someone grabbing her and throwing her over a broom like a sack of potatoes.

* * *

><p>Hermione frowned as she entered the Room of Requirements. Jade wasn't there. She had been to the library, and Madam Pince had said that she had left almost an hour ago. Hermione turned and shook her head.<p>

"She's not there then?" Neville asked.

"No."

"How about the astronomy tower? It's peaceful. And even though she doesn't remember them, today has to be a hard day for her." Ernie suggested.

"It is, you're right." Hermione said. "Let's go. If she's not there, we'll go back and check the common room and the dorms. If we can't find her, I guess we'll have to go to Professor Sprout."

They almost ran to the Astronomy tower. And found no one. Worry was beginning to set in for the three first years. Jade was never this allusive. And she wasn't anywhere to be found in Hufflepuff either. Not the common room, or the dorm. Really worried now, they hurried to find Professor Sprout, who was in her office.

"How can I help you?" She asked, smiling kindly to them.

"We can't find Jade." Ernie said. "We've searched everywhere! Hermione even searched the toilets in between Jade's usual haunts!"

Professor Sprout frowned. She had never lost one of her students before. "Come with me. All of you."

She lead them from the office and up many flights of stairs to a stone gargoyle. "Jelly Beans." The gargoyle jumped aside to reveal a winding staircase.

"Where are we going Professor?" Hermione asked.

"To see the headmaster. He has a spell that will allow him to tell if a student has or hasn't left the grounds." Professor Sprout said. "If somehow Miss Stark is no longer on the grounds, he will be able to tell." She was worried for the young girl. She was sure that most of the pranks going on were her doing, but they were only harmless fun, and always a good laugh. Plus, she had never been caught, there was no proof it was her, and she was seemingly a model student, homework always the best she could manage, working hard in class. Apart from the one detention, she'd never been in trouble yet.

The three nodded students, and when they reached the top, their head of house knocked on the door.

"Come in." Came the headmaster's voice.

The four entered.

"Ah, Professor Sprout! What can I do to help you today?" Dumbledore asked.

"I have a missing student, headmaster. Jade Stark."

"I'm sure she has just gotten lost." Dumbledore said, his eyes sparkling.

"If I know one thing about Miss Stark, it is that she has an impeccable memory. Miss Granger, Mr Longbottom and Mr McMillan have not been able to fid her in any of the spots she would normally be at."

Dumbledore pulled out his wand. "Then let me put your worries to rest, that she is still on the grounds, somewhere, and will be found, or come back herself. Invenire discipulo Jade Stark in ratione." His wand tip lit up red. His face looked grave. "It seems she is no longer on the grounds. This is indeed worrying. I will have to set up a search party. Professor Sprout, if you would take your students back to their common room. I will get started right away."

As they left, the three students seeming terrified for their friend, Dumbledore frowned. He wouldn't put it past her father to have pulled her out and not informed him, but there was also the option of Voldemort. Perhaps, in case of the first scenario, he should have a better plan in place. A guardian for young Jade. Someone who would keep her at Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Hermione dragged Neville and Ernie into the room she shared with Jade.<p>

"Hermione, what are we doing?" Ernie asked.

"Making an important phone call." Hermione said. She opened Jade's trunk and pulled out her mobile. She searched through contacts, and when she found the name 'dad' she hit call. No one picked up. The same when she hit 'mum'. How could they both be busy? So, she went to the next promising phone number. 'Uncle Steve'.

"Hey Jade." He answered.

"Um, I'm not Jade. I'm her friend Hermione. I cant get hold of her parents."

"What's up? What's happening?" Steve asked.

"She's missing! She's no where on school grounds."

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"Just after last lesson. She didn't want to attend the Halloween Feast. It's a big thing here. She said she'd be in the library. But, when we went looking for her, she wasn't there, or anywhere else she normally went to think."

"And you're sure she isn't on the school grounds?"

"Positive."

"Alright, thank you for telling me about this. I'll make sure Tony knows." He said, before hanging up.

"He said he'd let her dad know. I think that's all we can do." Hermione said.

"Then let's just hope that she can be found." Neville said.

"And that she doesn't end up sharing an anniversary with the Potters." Ernie said grimly. Hermione let out a gasp and swatted him over the back of his head.

"Don't talk like that!" She said, tearing up.

"I'm sorry." Ernie said, rubbing the back of his head, as Neville comforted Hermione. "But you've heard the way she talks sometimes. She doesn't think He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named is gone. What if it was him?"

Hermione just began crying harder.

* * *

><p>Steve marched to Fury's office, and threw the door open. The man looked up from some paperwork, startled.<p>

"What can I do for you, Cap?"

"I just got a call from a friend of Jades, using Jade's mobile. She's missing. And Tony and Pepper are both busy- they aren't answering their phones."

"Get the team together. Now! I'll go get Stark. Oh, and have someone activate her tracker that Stark placed in her bracelets."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Review! Thanks to Little-bast for the idea!**


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 16

Jade woke up shivering. She was on a cold stone floor, and the air was cold too. She sat up, and looked round, and saw she was in what looked to be a stone cell. There was a wooden door, with bars at the top. The only light was coming from the torches outside the door, and the pale sunlight that filtered through a small grate on the wall opposite the door. She felt something around her ankle and looked down at her foot. She saw a heavy manacle there, attached to a short chain.

The sound of footfalls reached Jade's ears and her eyes fastened on the door. Through the door, she saw a masked and cloaked figure. She heard locks sliding, alerting her to bolts, and not just a key, and the door swung open. The cloaked figure threw a tray down in front of her and she saw the food on it. Then, he drew a knife, and her eyes went wide.

She tried to move away, but he drew his wand and hit her with a wordless spell. She was immobilised. He drew a glass vial and cut her arm. It was painful, but Jade had felt worse. He gathered some blood into the vial, sealed it, and pocketed it. He conjured a bandage and wrapped it round Jade's arm.

"Can't have you dying on us quite yet." He said. He released the spell, and stepped back, and went to leave the cell.

"What do you want from me?" Jade asked.

He turned to face her. "You're going to bring back the Dark Lord. You have less than twenty hours left before we begin the ritual to bring him back. Once the ritual begins, it will drain your life and magic into him, resurrecting him, at the expense of your life. The blood is merely a contingency plan. Eat. You don't have to be at full strength, but it is preferable." With that, he left.

Jade began searching her pockets when she could no longer hear footsteps. Her wand was gone, but she had her communicator. She turned it on, and placed the ear piece in her ear. They must have thought it was some sort of muggle toy and of no use. Thank the gods they didn't know the truth.

* * *

><p>"I've got an incoming call!" A S.H.I.E.L.D agent in the communication's room said. "It's from Jade Stark."<p>

"Put her on speakerphone." Steve ordered. The message had been sent out, so far the others were gathering. Thor was in the communications room with him as well, the others were waiting in the debriefing room, except Tony, who wasn't there yet, due to not having been told yet.

"On speakerphone." The agent said.

"Jade can you hear me?" Steve asked.

"Uncle Steve!" Jade said, a hint of relief in her voice. "Uncle Steve, I think I'm in big trouble."

"Your friend Hermione called ahead, saying you were missing. Fury's gone to tell your parents. What do you know about your situation? Who is it that's taken you?"

"Death Eaters. They pan on bringing Voldemort back."

"How, Jade?" Thor asked.

"Some sort of ritual." Jade said. "The Death Eater who brought me food said it would kill me and use my magic and life force to bring him back. He also took some of my blood, citing a contingency plan."

"Jade, stay as calm as you can for me, alright?" Steve urged. "One of your bracelets have a tracker in it. We have people trying to lock onto it now. There's just some interference. Did you get a time frame?"

"Less than twenty hours."

"We'll be there, Jade. I promise." Steve assured. "We won't let them kill you."

"Keep the line open. Please?" Jade asked.

"We will." Steve said.

* * *

><p>Fury walked into the office, and saw Pepper on the phone to someone. She held up a hand. He didn't have time for this.<p>

"Jade is missing. I just got a call from one of my people, she used her communicator. It's Voldemorts doing."

"I'll call you back." Pepper said, hanging up. She stood, and headed for Tony's office, and opened the door. Tony was at his computer.

"What's up Pep?"

"Jade's been kidnapped!"

Tony rocketed to his feet, anger clouding his face. "By who?"

"Voldemort. Her friend Hermione tried to contact the both of you on Jade's phone and failed. She got lucky when she dialled Roger's number. She said Jade was missing. Jade just managed to contact us on her communicator, and told us what was happening. Grab your things, because we've narrowed the signal to South England, and the Avengers are flying out. We'll be informed when my agents have a precise location, but we can't afford to loose time. We have less than twenty hours."

"Until what?" Pepper asked.

Fury looked at them both. He knew it was best to tell them straight. "Until they sacrifice her."

Pepper gasped, and burst into tears.

"Like hell they will." Tony growled. "They'll die before my daughter will."

* * *

><p>Jade pulled her robes tighter round herself. It was freezing. She could even see her breath. She sneezed. Great. Just what she needed. She was getting a cold on top of everything else. At least it meant she was still alive.<p>

She was curled into a ball, and examining the lock on the manacle. She wished she had something to pick it with. But she had nothing. Not even cutlery. Or a hair pin, which would have been desirable.

"Remind me to always wear a hair pin from now on so I can pick locks if I ever end up chained to a wall again."

"We will Jade." Her dad said. She knew they were all on the Quinjet now. She had first heard her dad over the comm. when he'd stormed into the room, yelling angrily about how the agents had better have a good idea of where she was by now. He was disappointed. They were still working through interference. It was most likely a heavily warded area that the Death Eaters were keeping Jade in.

A few hours had passed and the Avengers were now flying towards Britain. Apparently, Bruce was on sedatives right now, so he wouldn't Hulk out too soon and go on a rampage of no use- or destroy the Quinjet. The rescue team consisted of Tony, Rhodey, Steve, Thor, Bruce, Clint, Natasha, Logan, Hank, Reed, Susan, Johnny, Ben, Fury and several S.H.I.E.L.D agents and even Stephen Strange, who Fury had called in. She just hoped they'd get there in time. Not that she voiced her doubt.

"We're just flying over England now. We're almost at the airstrip, and the signal's being located quicker now." Tony said.

Jade let out a sigh of relief. It sounded like she would be fine. She was told when the jet touched down, and regularly informed on progress. But she was aware of the decreasing time limit. She knew her mum was on the jet too. But she wouldn't be coming further. Pepper had had a mild panic attack earlier when Fury had instructed Jade not to eat anything, just in case, and then she'd had to be sedated, because she'd lunged for the Director. Jade kicked the fod tray further away from her, so it slid out of her reach, and she couldn't be tempted.

Several more hours ticked by, without much happening, until;

"We have your location, Jade, hold on, we're coming." Tony said.

"Hurry dad. I don't think I have much time left."

"We'll be there Jade." He replied.

It felt like an age or just seconds had passed at the same time, when Jade once again heard footsteps.

"Someone's coming." She said.

The cell door opened, and she saw a Death Eater, wand drawn. "Time's up." He said. He banished the chain, and walked in and grabbed her.

"That's it? That's the final words I'll here? Time's up? Can't you come up with something better for when people hear my Eulogy? She was a great kid, but her time was up? Oh yeah I can really hear that one going down well." Jade remarked sarcastically. Before she elbowed him in the nuts and took off running when his grip loosened on her. "Ok, we're dealing with idiots." She muttered.

"He fell for that innocent but snarky attitude?" Tony asked over the comm.

"Yeah." Jade said. Suddenly there was an explosion and the ground shook. "What the hell?"

"We're here." Tony said.

"Oh good." Jade said. Suddenly pain ripped through her, and she crumpled to the ground, writhing in agony and screaming. She could hear multiple voices over the communicator, but they were drowned out in the pain. When the pain lifted, she was pulled up roughly by her arms and shaken.

"Little bitch." The death eater she'd elbowed growled. "I'll enjoy watching you die. The moment you're in the circle with the Dark Lord, you're as good as dead. Only an act of God would be able to stop that ritual." He dragged her down a stone corridor. As Jade came back to herself, she noticed the ear piece was gone from her ear, and so was the rest of the communicator.

Her mind sped up, thinking of possible ways out, until she settled on one. If the best way to fight fire was with fire, then you fight magic, with magic.

"LOKI!" She cried out, hoping he would hear.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review!**


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: We own nothing!

Chapter 17

"Who do you think you're calling girl?" The death eater asked.

"Unhand her." A smooth but deadly cold voice said.

The death eater stopped, and spun, his wand aiming at Loki's chest. Jade couldn't believe she hadn't thought of calling for Loki before. Things wouldn't have been such a close call then.

"Who in Merlin's name are you?" He asked.

Loki smirked. "The last thing you'll ever see in reality." He raised his hand, and the Death Eater crumpled to the ground, screaming and clutching his head. Whatever he was seeing and feeling must be horrible.

"Get out of here Jade." Loki said. "I'll take care of this pathetic excuse of a magic user. Inbred idiot." He would enjoy killing this fool.

Her legs were shaky, but Jade took off up the steps, and out of the dungeon. She ended up in an ornate entrance hall. She was probably in some pureblood manor. She ran out the door and saw a battlefield. She heard a roar, and her eyes were drawn to where the Hulk was throwing death eaters round like rag dolls.

She was confronted by a death eater when she stepped out the door. "Walking to your death willingly?" He taunted.

"What the hell are those cylinders on his shoulders?" Another asked.

Jade looked to see Rhodey in the War Machine suit.

"Probably just some muggle toy." The Death Eater in front of her said, reaching for her. He never touched her, but collapsed to the floor, body riddled with bullet holes from the War Machine's guns. His friend had received the same treatment.

"Run Jade!" Rhodey called, turning to face more Death Eaters. How many of these guys were there?

The team had fanned out, but were thoroughly thrashing the Death Eaters, who weren't expecting such a violent and strong attack. Tony was blasting chunks out of them from the air while Dr Strange and Rhodey did the same for the ground. Wolverine was simply cutting through them, their spells having no affect on them. Fires were all over, thanks to Johnny and Ben had joined the Hulk in throwing the Death Eaters round. Sue and Reed were working together, watching each others backs as they disabled the Death Eaters. Many Death Eaters had become either living or dead quivers for Hawkeye's arrows. It was quite a sight. But there were still more. Where the hell did they get them from?

Jade ran, and soon hit the tree line. Her one thought was to get away. The forest was surprising, but Jade knew she could use it to her advantage. She knew how to hide in a forest. One of the things drilled into her was camouflage for different areas. That way, if she couldn't fight, she could hide. Jade saw Steve fighting with his back towards her, and saw the large crevice between them. She'd never make the jump- as a human. She hadn't completed the animagus transformation, but she reasoned that now was the best time to complete it. She was glad that it was wandless magic. She concentrated on her form, and felt the shift, before landing on all fours, and continuing her run as a wolf. She picked up her speed, and when she hit the edge, she jumped, and flew over the crevice. Her front paws touched down, but her back paws fell short. She scrambled for purchase, and felt herself slipping. She barked, and Cap turned, saw her and frowned, shaking his head, before looking back round, for more targets. He thought she was a normal wolf!

Panicking, Jade shifted back. "Uncle Steve!"

He whirled round again, and did a double take when he saw her, before running for her. Just as she lost her grip, he lunged, and caught her wrist, and pulled her up. He pulled her away from the edge, holding her close to him.

"Told you we'd be here." He said. He raised a hand to his communicator. "I have her."

"What were you doing all the way out here?"

"Thor and I went looking for the ritual circle. He said it had to be around here somewhere. That way, if they slipped you past the others, we were between them and the circle."

Jade nodded. There was a snap and they turned, Steve bringing his shield round to protect Jade.

"I can't locate it." Thor said as he stepped into view.

Steve relaxed slightly. "It doesn't matter." He said. "I have Jade."

"Let's get back to the meeting point then." Thor said, his grip on his hammer tight, ready to throw it.

They were about to head off when someone unexpected stepped from the tree line.

"Professor Quirrell?" Jade asked.

"M-Miss S-stark. How p-positively wonderful t-to see you a-alive." He stuttered. "W-we w-were all v-very worried w-when you disappeared." He seemed positively terrified.

"Who are you?" Thor asked.

"He's the defence against the dark arts teacher at Hogwarts." Jade said.

"A-and a-as such it is m-my duty t-to accompany a-any search p-parties f-for m-missing students."

"So there are others here then?" Steve asked.

"Oh y-yes. T-the headmaster- led the search p-party." Quirrell said, nodding. "We'd b-better leave. Q-quickly now!" He headed off and they exchanged glances, before cautiously following. He was heading in the right direction anyway.

Jade's scar started to throb, and she raised her hand to rub it. A cold and a headache on top of psychos trying to sacrifice her? Oh great.

Suddenly, she could no longer feel Steve right behind her. She spun round to see Steve and Thor hitting some invisible force field. She whipped back round to see Quirrell He still had his back to her. He raised his hands and unwrapped his turban. She swallowed as he revealed a second face attached to the back of his head. Red eyes pierced hers.

"You are indeed powerful. But soon, that power will be my own. And there is nothing you or anyone else can do."

"Oh yeah? I doubt you've factored in Omega level mutants." Jade said. She snapped her bracelets off, just as she feel energy start to leach from her. She felt her power rush up, welling inside her, and ripping from her body. But it only seemed to get caught in a funnel, and directed towards Quirrell. Her eyes widened.

Thor raised Mjolnir and he hit the force field, just as a burst of green hit it, and the shield seemed to shatter, and the power heading for Quirrell rebounded, and hit Jade, knocking her to the floor.

Steve didn't waste time grabbing her and pulling her away, before grabbing her bracelets and then placing them back on her wrists.

"Fools! I will kill you for your insolence!" Voldemort said.

"No mortal. It is you who will die." Loki said. His expression was murderous as he approached.

"Master?" Quirrell asked. "How did they manage to interrupt the ritual?"

"Mortal magic is nothing compared to the power of Gods." Thor said, a grin forming, once more raising his hammer. "You have harmed Jade for the last time, Voldemort." He nodded to Loki and the both of them attacked, Loki sending an almost invisible spell at Voldemort, while Thor threw Mjolnir. On impact, Quirrell disintegrated to dust and a spirit flew from his body. Obviously Voldemort.

Steve stood, a nearly unconscious Jade in his arms.

"How is she?" Loki asked.

"Not well. She's got a temperature, and she's very weak." Steve said. "We have to get her back, now. She needs medical attention.

"Loki, how are you here?" Thor asked.

"I will explain later. As the Captain has stated, I suggest we get Jade away from here and to safety." Loki said. "I have already encountered many mortal wizards who have attempted to stop me. They are all… otherwise occupied." He smiled, mischief glinting in his eyes. They were of course, trapped inside their own minds, living through terrors that were deadly. The moment something killed them there, their hearts would give out. And they would feel any pain inflicted on them in their mind.

"I won't ask." Steve said, before he set off at a run towards the meeting point.

Loki and Thor kept pace with him, taking care of any threats they met. The zombies were a bit of a surprise, but the moment Johnny flew over they turned and shuffled in the opposite direction.

"Cant stand the light." Loki muttered.

They were almost to the meeting point when Tony joined them. "It's a massacre back there. The Hulk and I may have lost it. What's he doing here?" he asked looking at Loki.

"He helped get Jade out of the ritual circle." Thor said. "He's on our side."

"Well, that's good." Tony said, walking over to Steve. Jade's eyes were barely open. His mask slid up and he placed his hand on Jade's cheek. Her eyes opened slightly.

"Daddy?" She muttered.

"It's going to be just fine, kiddo. Rest now." His mask slid back into place. "I'll cover you from the air." He took off. Before they could set off again, Tony was hit with a sickly green curse. The killing curse.

"Oh you did not shoot that green shit at me!" Tony yelled, after it rebounded safely off his armour. A well placed blast from his cannons killed the Death Eater straight. Normally, being the good guy, he wouldn't kill anyone. But he was one pissed off dad whose baby girl had been hurt. Jade was the baby of the Avengers. There was no denying it. They would all do anything to protect her. Which was why, for the first time, an Avenger's mission became a bloodbath.

When they reached the meeting point, they saw the cars ready and waiting, Hank, Fury and Natasha stood ready, along with several agents.

"Hank, she needs your help." Steve said.

"Get her in the car. I'll treat her there." Hank said. "It should be easier to provide cover."

Fury sent out the signal to call the other Avengers in. It was time to go. It didn't take long for the rest of the Avengers to arrive, and then they were speeding off for the airstrip, leaving absolute carnage behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: please review! Loki's interrigation and more is next!**


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: We own nothing!

Chapter 18

Back at the jet, Pepper was waiting anxiously for the return of the team. Her arms were wrapped around herself as she waited, worried for the safety of her daughter. She wanted her back, safe and sound. She was one step away from walking off the jet, and heading for the location that Jade was being kept at and helping in any way possible. She felt useless right now. And she didn't like feeling useless when it came to her daughter's safety.

The sound of engines reached her ears and she looked up, and met the eyes of Agent Coulson. She stood, and hurried to the door of the quinjet. It was opened just in time for her to see the cars pulling up, and the Avengers that were able to fly, landing. Tony hovered by the steps.

"Tony, how is she?"

"Hank's seeing her. When I left her, she was unconscious, but alive. She's going to be fine, Pep. And you'll never guess who helped out."

"Go take the suit off." Pepper said, before hurrying down the steps to the others. She quickly located Steve and Hank. Steve was carrying Jade, and Hank was beside him, he seemed to be finished checking her over.

"How is she?" She asked them, rushing to them, and placing a hand on Jade's forehead, feeling the heat of Jade's skin surprised her.

"She used up a lot of energy. What should be a simple cold is worse because of it, but I don't see why she shouldn't be fine in the end. It's lucky she didn't use her mutant abilities until there was someone there to get her out, or we may have lost her." Hank said. It was true. Had Jade resorted to her mutation earlier, then, yes, she may have taken out a fair few of the Death Eaters, but there would be others still at hand to complete the ritual, and she wouldn't have been able to do anything to get herself out of that situation and away to safety like she had actually done.

Pepper held her arms out, and Steve handed Jade to her. She was surprised that she was still able to carry Jade. But yet again, she'd never fully recovered from the Dursley's and hence, was still quite small. The addition of another person to the group however, surprised her.

"When did Loki show up?"

"In the battle." Steve said.

"More like in the slaughter." Hawkeye said, joining them. "Of the group that were there, most are now dead or severely incapacitated."

"He helped with getting Jade out of there." Steve said.

Pepper started up the steps, just as Tony reappeared at the top, once more in a suit shirt and trousers. He met her halfway, and took Jade from her. Hank, Steve and Clint followed them onto the jet, while the others remained, trying to get the Hulk to calm down. He looked like he wanted to go back and make sure the Death Eaters were all pounded into the ground.

"Hulk, we need you to calm down!" Susan called. "We have to get Jade home, we can't do that if you don't calm down."

It took several similar attempts to calm him, as well as the several times Hulk almost hit several of them flying in anger.

"Jade is safe now! She's fine! She just needs rest!" Fury called. "Please just calm down!"

Slowly, the Hulk started to shrink, until eventually, he was Bruce, once again. When Bruce was back to normal, Fury turned towards Loki.

"Now what I want to know, is why you decided to help out for once. And how you knew what was happening."

"You really didn't think that Jade managed to get such good control over her dream walking abilities, without a tutor, did you?" Loki asked, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"You taught her?" Thor asked his brother, surprised.

"I did. And over the years, I grew rather fond of her. I wasn't about to ignore when she called out for help."

"She called you? When?" Fury asked.

"I believe just after she'd been tortured." Loki said. "I dealt with the Death Eater appropriately."

The way he said it left them confident that the death eater had died a slow and painful death, but none of them wanted to ask exactly what had happened to him. In reality, it was similar to what Loki had done to the others, except he'd placed a spell on the mortal to keep him alive longer. He'd be in that state for a couple of years with no reprieve until the spell wore off and allowed his heart to give out. And no one else could kill him and put him out of his misery either.

Loki was allowed on the jet with the others, but until the jet was coasting, no one asked him any further questions. He'd sat himself opposite Pepper and Tony, the latter of which was still holding an unconscious Jade. Thor was beside him.

"So, how long have you been in contact with my daughter?" Tony finally asked.

"Since she was seven. I was very surprised when I saw a mortal child in the middle of Jotenheim. I believe it was the first place she'd ever dream walked to."

"So, you've been teaching her?"

Loki nodded. "I have. Not just about her dream walking, but some magic as well."

Tony and Pepper exchanged a glance. "Thor I think I know how she changed your hair and beard pink!" Tony said, laughing.

Loki grinned. "Pink? That must have suited you, Thor."

Thor muttered something about bad influences and looked like he was one word away from punching Loki, but he refrained.

"What I want to know, is how she ended up in that situation in the first place." Loki said.

"She was taken from her school when she went flying. She was near the perimeter of the school, but hadn't flown over the boundaries. We believe someone lowered the wards for some reason or another."

"She went to Hogwarts then?" Loki frowned. "That in itself was a bad idea. People claim it is the safest place to be, but it is in fact, one of the most dangerous. Especially with who's in charge."

"You knew it was dangerous for her?" Tony asked, eyes narrowing.

"Jade never told me where she was going to school. I assumed it was to Salem, or perhaps home schooling." Loki said. "Do not let her return."

"We aren't planning on it." Pepper said.

"You said you've been teaching her magic- what sort?" Tony asked.

"I managed to convince her it was the wandless version of what she'd learn at Hogwarts. What it really is was some Asguardian Mysticism, which is more subtle. I believe, that that is what she is always doing. She seems to be able to perform the magic the same way a mortal wizard would, but it is simply her magic responding to her will to be like that, at least, I think it is. Somewhere along the line, probably her mother's side of the family, she probably has a demi-god ancestor. I would be surprised if she did not. But if she does, her ancestor would have to be so far back, that no one would be able to sense her connection to the gods."

"Wouldn't something like that have come up on the test Nargol had her take?" Pepper asked Tony.

"That only showed her parents. No one further along the line." Tony shook his head.

"You'll have to find out who her ancestor is then. The chances are, that the full god or goddess that is her ancestor won't take much of an interest in her, but, we may be able to aid her with her powers to a better extent if we know who it was that allowed her this power in the first place." Thor said.

"Looks like we'll be heading for Salem Alley again sometime soon to see the goblins then." Tony said.

"Is it safe to take her back into the Wizarding world?" Pepper asked.

"What else do you suggest?" Tony asked.

"I have an idea." Fury said. "How about Jade uses her abilities to change her appearance, and then someone else escorts her to the area? All the while, we'll have people stationed around, in case something goes wrong."

Tony and Pepper looked at each other, and nodded. Tony met Fury's eye, and his eyes flicked to Loki, and then to the briefing room at the back of the jet. Fury nodded. He looked at Loki.

"There's something that might interest you."

Loki raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?"

"Well, considering it holds information on the death of just about everyone on this jet, including you, I'd have thought you would want to see it."

"Now you've caught my interest." Loki said, standing.

Fury led him to the briefing room to show him the recording and Tony looked down at Jade. "She is so grounded when she's recovered."

None of them knew that the results of the tests would be shocking.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore surveyed the area regretfully. So many lives lost. And they could have been saved, had the Order simply gotten there first. Something had to be done about this. He had to stop the ones who did this, and get Jade back under his control so the light would not lose this war. It was all for the Greater Good, after all.<p>

"Albus, we have him."

Dumbledore looked round to see Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt approaching him, a weak looking Sirius Black between them.

"Ah, Sirius! It's good to see you. Such a shame what happened!" Dumbledore said. "I am terribly sorry about this miscarriage of justice. An old man's folly, you understand."

"Dumbledore." Sirius replied curtly. "Where's Jade?"

"We aren't entirely sure. She went missing from Hogwarts on Halloween. We tracked her to here, and found this massacre. We are confident though, that whoever has her now has not killed her, yet."

"More Death Eaters?"

"We believe not. We think that this was the work of muggle's with powers that we had no knowledge they could possess. We do not know why they are interested in Jade, but we will find out."

"You had better find her soon, Dumbledore. Or I'll search for her myself." Sirius said, his eyes narrowed, distrusting. But Dumbledore was confident he could soon earn Sirius' trust once again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review!**


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Own nothing!

Chapter19

Jade groaned as she woke up. Her whole body was hurting as if she'd spent the whole of the previous day training with Steve and Logan. She opened her eyes, and frowned, not recognising her surroundings for a moment, but then she did. Why was she in the medical area of the Avengers mansion? Her mind was fuzzy. She was supposed to be in school, wasn't she? So why was she in America, and not Scotland?

Jade looked to her side and saw her parents both sitting in chairs, fast asleep, her mum's head on her dad's shoulder. "Mum, dad?" She asked. Her voice was hoarse, her throat felt dry. And she felt rather cold as well.

Tony stirred, and when he woke up, he saw Jade awake, and looking at him and Pepper, eyes clouded with confusion and tiredness. He shook Pepper awake and stood, before taking the one step needed to be right at Jade's side.

"Hey there kiddo. How are you feeling?"

"Exhausted and cold. Why am I here and not in school?"

"Don't you remember what happened sweetie?" Pepper asked, standing right beside Tony. She reached out, and brushed a strand of hair out of Jades face.

Jade was about to say no when the memories all rushed back to her. "Oh." She said. Her last memory was someone pulling her from the circle. "After I was pulled from the circle, what happened? And how did they stop the ritual?" She had an idea of how that had been done.

"Thor and Loki took care of the shield around the circle." Tony said. "Then Steve pulled you out, and Thor and Loki took care of Voldemort. No one except you needed any real medical attention. You've been asleep for a week. By the way, you are grounded for not saying anything about Loki."

"What? Why?"

"He could have hurt you if he had wanted to. He used to be on the opposite team to the avengers, remember?"

"Yeah, but he helped me with the dream walking. And good prank ideas." Jade said.

Tony face palmed. Trust Jade to place her trust in someone on the fact that they can help with pranks. "You're still grounded Jade. And before you ask, I don't know how long for yet. I still haven't decided."

Jade sighed. "Fine." She mumbled.

"You said you were cold?" Pepper asked.

"Cold and aching." Jade said. "Kind of like I've spent the whole previous day training and now I've been dumped into a heavily air conditioned room."

Tony rested his hand on her forehead. "You still have a temperature. Not as bad as it was before though. It's gone down. I'll call Hank." He walked away from the bed, to somewhere that Jade couldn't see. Probably to a phone.

"Will I be able to call my friends?"

"Not yet, sweetie. We'll have to get your things from school first. And notify them that you're being withdrawn from Hogwarts."

"You mean I can't go back?"

Pepper sighed. "I know you have made some very good friends there in the last few weeks, but it's just too dangerous. I mean, you were on the grounds when you were kidnapped! You hadn't even passed the ward boundaries. You should have been safe. No one should have been able to reach you. But they did. We very nearly lost you this time, Jade. We aren't willing to have a repeat of that incident."

Jade nodded. "I understand. But… can they come and visit?"

"Of course they can. And you can go and visit them- so long as the meetings in Britain are kept strictly in the muggle world." Pepper said.

"Neville and Ernie in the muggle world." Jade winced. "This might get painful." Suddenly she winced again, and hissed.

"Jade, what is it? What's wrong?" Pepper asked.

"My scar… it's hurting." Jade moaned in pain and her eyes squeezed shut. "Oh no…"

"What is it? Jade? Tony! Something's wrong with Jade!" Pepper said, panic lacing her tone as she began running her hand through Jade's hair. She noticed that Jade's scar looked raw. Right before her eyes, it began to bleed.

"Hell!" Tony cursed as he saw it. "Hank is on his way."

"He's back! They brought him back!" Jade said, her breathing heavy. Her tone was terrified.

"Calm down Jade, who's back?"

"Voldemort! They used my blood in a potion. And now he's back! He's trying to get into my head!"

"Do you think we should call the Professor?" Pepper asked.

Tony shook his head. "He won't be able to get here soon enough. Loki would be a better option."

"We still aren't sure if we can trust him!"

"He's our best shot." Tony said. "He helped save Jade back in Britain. He's our best bet at cutting that connection."

"What's happening?" Hank asked, as he entered the room.

"Voldemort is trying to get into her head. They have some sort of connection, it seems." Tony said. "I really think we should find Loki. He's bound to be around here somewhere."

"No one say anything!" Jade said. "He's listening."

Pepper continued to stroke Jade's hair, and she nodded to Tony. Hank set to work; he grabbed a sedative strong enough to ease Jade's pain, but not to knock her out. She would be even more vulnerable, if she was asleep. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to do anything simply standing round, Tony ran out of the med bay and began searching for Loki. He found him talking with Thor about something or other.

"Tony, what is wrong?" Thor asked.

"It's Jade. Voldemort is trying to get into her head. Through a connection, which is probably created by the soul piece."

"She is awake, though?" Loki asked, standing from his seat.

"Yes. Hank has her sedated, just enough to ease the pain."

"Then I am confident I can remove it. I would have done so before, but it is not something to do while the person who harbours the fragment is sleeping. It could have adverse effects."

The three headed back quickly to the med bay, where Pepper was now holding a wet cloth to Jade's forehead. It was starting to turn pink from the blood. Jade had tears streaming from her eyes.

"The pain's getting worse." Pepper said. "I don't know what he's doing, but it's not good."

"He's probably attempting to possess her." Loki said, striding over to Jade and standing on her other side. "Remove the cloth, Mrs Stark."

Pepper did so as Tony and Thor stood on the same side of Jade as Pepper. Hank was at the foot of the bed, ready to get anything he needed to treat Jade. Loki placed his hand on top of Jade's scar and closed his eyes. The others watched as Jade seemed to calm for a moment, before her whole body tensed again in pain. Her breathing increased rapidly and the heart rate monitors that Hank had hooked her up to started picking up speed. Jade's back arched, and she screamed, before Loki pulled away, what looked like black smoke coming away from Jade's scar.

Jade collapsed onto the bed, breathing heavily. "He's gone." She mumbled. "I can't feel him."

With a flick of his wrist, Loki had the smoke in the shape of a ball, which he easily crushed. "I should have anticipated how painful that would have been for her."

"Painful? She was in agony!" Hank said.

"Jade, kiddo, look at me." Tony said softly, as he picked up Jade's hand. "Can you feel Voldemort in your head anymore?"

"No." Jade said. "It's like there's more room in my head now." She yawned and her eyes closed. She fell to sleep.

Pepper looked up at Loki. "Thank you." She said, tears filling her eyes. It had hurt her to see her daughter in so much pain, but that was over with now. Loki had done more good for Jade than harm. She and Tony were both in his debt.

Loki nodded, and moved away from the bed. Thor and Hank did the same, and allowed the Starks some privacy, by heading into an office.

"You've gained their trust." Thor said.

"I guessed." Loki said. "We need to find out why she is at the centre of this war. If we don't, then how are we supposed to change what we have seen in that recording?"

"I agree." Hank said, moving over to the filing cabinet, and pulling out a file. "But the question is; how?"

"I am willing to bet there is one man with the answer to our questions." Thor said. "Dumbledore."

"Yes, it does seem that way." Loki said. "It would definitely be worth paying him a little visit."

* * *

><p>"We'll have to inform the school that she's safe." Pepper said. "And that she won't be returning."<p>

"I'll take a couple of the others and we'll go collect her things and I'll inform Dumbledore in person that she's not going back to Hogwarts." Tony said.

"Are you sure? Couldn't we just send a letter?"

"Would they pay any attention to it?" Tony asked. "Pep, think about it, it has been more than a week, since Jade went missing from that school. Have we even had one letter notifying us of the event? No. So, why would they even read anything we sent?"

"I don't know Tony. What if it isn't safe?"

"Pep, I'll be fine. Look, I'll even take my armour, alright?"

"Ok Tony. But if you come back in a box, I'll have Jade learn Necromancy so I can kill you again."

I know you would Pep." He said, grinning. "I won't leave until Jade wakes up again though." He pulled out his phone. "But I think I should try to ring her mobile."

"Why?"

"Perhaps her friend Hermione is in the dorm. Her friends are probably worrying. Hermione did have the courtesy to ring us, after all. Unlike the school, so I'm going to tell her Jade's safe."

Pepper nodded.

The phone rang a couple of times until someone picked up. The voice sounded muffled though.

"Who is this?" Tony asked.

There was a sound of a scuffle, and then the voice of a girl came on the line. "I'm sorry about that, Ernie had the phone the wrong way round, Mr Stark."

"I take it you're Hermione?" He asked.

"Yes, I am."

"I was just calling to tell you we've found Jade, and she's safe. She's currently recovering from what happened to her, but we're sure she'll make a full recovery."

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank merlin for that- Ernie, Neville, they found her. She's safe."

"Hermione, I want to thank you for trying to contact me and Pepper when Jade disappeared, and thank you for continuing until you got an answer from someone. If you hadn't, we may not have been able to find her in time."

"It was no trouble, Mr Stark. But, didn't the school inform you of her disappearance?"

"No, they didn't, Do me a favour, and don't tell anyone else that we have Jade until I arrive. Its better they hear it from me in person. I'm sure Jade would love to see you, so during the Christmas holidays; I'm willing to pay for you, your friends and your families to come over and visit. I'll pay for flights and accommodation."

"That's a very generous offer Mr Stark, but I'm sure it will have to be up to my parents, and Ernie's parents and Neville's gran."

"Well, I'll be there in a few days to collect Jade's things and inform Professor Dumbledore that I am pulling Jade out of Hogwarts. Talk to your friends, and give me an answer then."

"Alright- wait, you're pulling her out?"

"Yes, I am. When she wakes up, I'll get her to give you a call."

"Alright. Bye, Mr Stark."

"Goodbye, Hermione." He hung up and looked at Pepper. "The kid sounded like the end of the world had arrived when she heard we were pulling Jade from Hogwarts."

"Well, from what Jade told us, it seemed as if they were quickly becoming the best of friends. Jade hasn't had a friend who's a girl her age before. Her only friend near her age is Franklin. So, Hermione must have been quite a relief for her. And Jade indicated that Hermione had been in a similar position too." Pepper said. "That was a very generous offer, Tony."

"Yeah, well, I wanted to make this as easy on Jade as possible." Tony said. "And, like you said, they were becoming good friends. If it's one thing I don't want to do, is take her friends away from her."

Pepper smiled at him. "Why do I get the feeling you're planning something?"

"What, like convincing her friends parents to let them go to school somewhere else?" Tony asked.

"Exactly." Pepper said.

"Because I am, Pep." Tony said, shrugging.

Pepper just rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>It was nearing midday the following day, when Jade woke up again. She felt better than she had the last time she had woken up, and her mind felt strangely free, as if a constriction she hadn't known existed until it was removed was gone. This time, only her dad was there. He was reading a newspaper.<p>

"How long was I out?"

"Only since yesterday morning. It's nearly midday on Tuesday now kiddo. How are you?"

"Better. Thirsty though."

Tony grinned and grabbed a bottle of water from the table. Jade carefully pulled herself into a sitting position, aware of her still sore muscles. She accepted the water from her dad, and downed half the bottle very quickly.

"Hey, slow down Jade. You don't want to make yourself sick." Tony said, plucking the bottle from her hands. "Better now?"

"Much." She said, nodding. "Where's mum?"

"She's gone to get some food." Tony rested his hand on Jade's forehead. "Your temperature has gone down considerably. It's almost normal now."

"Well, it seems that I slept through the worst of it then."

"It seems so. Come here." He pulled her into a tight hug.

"I was so scared, daddy." She whispered, tears pricking her eyes.

"I know you were." He said, a hand running through her hair. "And it's fine that you were scared, but you're safe now. And it's not going to happen again, I promise."

"Is everyone else alright?"

"They're fine. All of them are worried for you, but they were relatively unharmed. Now, about you being grounded…"

"It's not going to happen?" She asked, hopefully.

"No, it's still on. You're grounded until when the Christmas holidays would have begun kiddo. No phone and limited computer time."

"So I can't call Hermione?"

"I'll be going to Hogwarts to collect your things soon. I'll tell her why you aren't calling then. I was going to let you call her beforehand, but I changed my mind."

"Why?"

"You'll find out after you're no longer grounded." He ruffled her hair. "It's also for giving us a real scare. It wouldn't have been so long, but we were terrified of how close we came to loosing you."

"I know daddy. I am sorry. I didn't mean to get in trouble." She looked up at him with the kicked puppy expression, but for the first time ever, he managed (barely) to shrug it off.

"I know you didn't. But that still doesn't change the fact that you're grounded."

Damn. She thought. "Alright." She'd probably be able to get hold of her phone for a couple of minutes every now and again, so she'd be able to talk to Hermione for a while at least And maybe Ernie and Neville too, if she had enough time. "Wait, you aren't going to just ask them to mail us my things?"

"Can't trust them." Tony said, shaking his head. "I'll be fine. Loki and Steve are coming along. While we are gone, you're to stay in the Avengers mansion, got it?"

"Got it." Jade nodded.

"Good. Dr Strange is staying for a while, just in case, and Thor is going to be here as well as all the others, so I don't want you wandering off from the safety of this place while I'm gone."

"I won't dad." Jade assured. "Did anyone get my wand?"

"No, we were a bit preoccupied. But, we'll talk about that when I get back, alright?"

"Alright dad." Jade raised a hand to her scar, and felt that it was a lot smoother than before. "Do you know how Voldemort and I shared that connection?" Jade asked.

"Yes. It turns out that Voldemort created something called Horcruxes. A Horcrux is created when a dark witch or wizard splits their soul and places it in a container, which anchors them to this world, giving them a type of immortality. By the time he reached Godric's Hollow, Voldemort had split his soul five times. When the curse rebounded on him, his soul was so unstable; a part tore off and latched onto you. When Loki removed the connection, it was because he had removed and destroyed the soul piece. Now, we are expecting him to create another Horcrux, but we aren't sure if he will."

"What do you mean?" Jade asked.

"We received some information from the future. That will be another conversation best saved for when I get back."

Just then Pepper re-entered the room, a plate of sandwiches in one hand and two bottle of water in the other.

"You're awake!" She said, smiling. She hurried towards the bed and placed the food and drinks on the small table before hugging Jade tightly. "How are you feeling? Do you need anything?"

"Mum, I'm fine." Jade said, laughing slightly.

Pepper pulled back, surveyed Jade, and then grabbed one of the sandwiches and handed it to Jade. "I knew there was a reason I made extra." She said.

Jade ate the sandwich quickly, only just realising how hungry she was. She ate another two before leaving the rest.

"I ate half your lunch. Sorry." She said.

"That's fine, Sweetie. You needed it more than either of us." Pepper said.

Tony stood. "I'd better get this visit out of the way." He said. "And I'm sure Steve and Loki are itching to ask a few questions of their own to a certain headmaster."

"Don't forget the suit." Pepper said.

Tony looked incredulous. "Would I really forget the suit when I'm heading into a potentially dangerous situation?"

"Yes." Jade and Pepper chorused.

"Thank you for that vote of no confidence." He rolled his eyes. "I'll be back soon. Perhaps we should subscribe to a magical newspaper, because I can see the next headline- Hogwarts faculty threatened by two muggles and a god." He hugged Jade, before kissing Pepper, and leaving the room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review!**


	21. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: We own nothing!

Chapter 20

Loki had managed to teleport them to the entrance hall of the castle, which had caused quite a stir amongst the many students who were walking between classes. Many had screamed, and ran, fearing an attack, and others had drawn wands. Some simply stopped and stared, in shock at the three who had appeared out of thin air, without so much as a pop, when they shouldn't have been able to. The anti-apparition wards should have been enough to keep them out, right? Either way, the teachers had soon converged on Tony, Steve and Loki, wands at the ready. Dumbledore, who was directing the search for Jade from the comfort of his office, approached them.

"Name yourselves! State your business and how you entered without my permission."

"Oh, so the Death Eaters who kidnapped my daughter right off your grounds had your permission to be here, did they?" Tony asked, his eyes narrowed. His grip on the red metal case was tight. The question was double edged. If Dumbledore answered no, the truthful answer, then he admitted that Hogwarts was not as well protected as he claimed. If he said yes, then that would look even worse.

"Mr Stark." Dumbledore said, choosing the ignore the question tactic. "I am surprised you are here."

"Yes, well, I thought I would come to collect Jade's things. You can call your search off, we found her- without your telling us she was missing in the first place, might I add. I am withdrawing Jade from this school. My wife and I were assured that she would be safe. Then we find out she's been kidnapped and Death Eaters intend to sacrifice her. We barely got to her in time to save her. If we had left the job to you, she would be dead."

"You mean you are responsible for the events at Nott manor?" Dumbledore asked.

"The Death Eaters made a very powerful enemy the day they decided they were going to target Jade." Steve said. He was in his full Captain America outfit, his shield on his arm. He was more than ready to take Dumbledore down a few pegs if he had to. "We simply did what we had too to get her back safely. It was their own fault for kidnapping her in the first place. And yours for letting it happen."

"You did not have to resort to such violence." Dumbledore said.

"Really? What, we were supposed to go hug them all, and ask for Jade back?" Tony asked. He shook his head. "People like that don't respond to the words please and thank you. They would have simply gone out and murdered innocents if they had been allowed to. I don't know about you, but I prefer them to be six feet under than the innocents that they would have tortured and killed."

"They should have been given the chance to be saved." Dumbledore insisted. "Acts of Vigilantism is not the answer to the question."

"I think it is safe to say, they lost that chance the moment they attacked a child that many powerful and skilled people have a strong attachment to, and, they have the backing of an organisation of their government." Loki said. "Perhaps you should simply step aside. You are no match for me when it comes to magic. No one here is, and then there is also what these two can do. I am asking you nicely."

Tony laughed. "Nicely? Normally, Loki when you ask nicely, you've already killed someone to make others a bit more willing."

Loki smirked. "I may accidently kill one of Jade's friends. I'd rather not." The message was clear. He was only playing nice for Jade's sake.

"Oh, and another thing, I would like to know how Jade was taken in the first place." Tony said.

"There were guests attending the Halloween feast. I lowered the wards just enough so that they could enter the school through other means, bar apparition and portkey."

"Such as flying." Tony said. "And you didn't think to make some sort of announcement a day before or something, so that the students would know that it would be easier for any enemies to get to them?" He had an audience of many. This should break the trust of several of the faculty and students in Dumbledore. And perhaps the parents when news reached them from their children of the scene they were making.

"Most students do not have enemies." Dumbledore said calmly.

"Yeah, well, Jade isn't most students, is she?" Steve asked He knew this next part would clue most people in that Jade Stark and Jade Potter were one in the same, but Dumbledore had been the one to let that fact slip to the enemy. The students knowing wouldn't change anything now. "Most students don't have a manic dark wizard out to kill them since they were one. If no one else, Jade should have been informed for her safety. You knew Voldemort-" Most of those who had gathered around them flinched, "wasn't gone. You knew he would once again target Jade. Yet you failed to recognise the danger she would be in when the wards were lowered. That is a mistake that cannot be over looked."

"And who are you?" Dumbledore asked. This man was obviously a muggle. And he was rather infuriating.

"I'm known in the muggle world as Captain America. But basic protection of a person, or persons, is to make sure they stay within an area easily guarded while there is an immediate threat. That threat grew, when you lowered the wards. Jade should not have been allowed to wander far from the castle, unless with someone who could protect her while the wards were down."

"What he said." Tony nodded. "You neglected your duty. And the promise that my daughter would be safe wasn't fulfilled. This gives me more than enough reason to pull her out- let alone the neglect of her studies. Jade had to study subjects such as the sciences, maths and English in her own time, which I find ridiculous. Now, I'm going to need someone to lead me to the Hufflepuff common room, and her dorm room."

"Mr Stark, I must insist that Jade remains here for her schooling." Dumbledore said.

"And why is that?" Tony asked.

"For one, she has some good friends here already. The second reason, is that I can teach her many things to help her against Voldemort. She may be a Stark, but Voldemort will not change his mind. You know that. He attacked her as a baby on that Halloween ten years ago, and now his followers have made another attempt."

"What things could you teach her, that someone else could not? Loki, for example, is very skilled when it comes to magic. I can make sure her knowledge of the more mundane subjects is kept to standard Cap, amongst some others, can help Jade keep in physical shape. That way she won't be dependant like some of you are, solely on magic. I'm sure you've seen Loki's handiwork. The Death Eaters trapped inside their own minds, reliving tortures until they die- how many of them are left, now, can I ask?"

"One." Dumbledore said regretfully.

"He's not going to die for a while." Loki said, his eyes were full of glee at the thought. "He really shouldn't have tortured Jade."

"I must ask that you reverse your spell." Dumbledore asked.

Loki shook his head. "I don't feel like it." He replied. "And that was simply an example of my talents." A wave of his hand, and some more students screamed as one of the gargoyles transformed into a large snake. He waved his hand again, and the snake disappeared. "I am far more powerful than you, and my knowledge of magic more extensive."

"I doubt that, my boy. You are very young. There is no way that your knowledge and skills could out surpass my own."

Loki laughed. "Oh you foolish mortal." He said, shaking his head. "I am no mere wizard. I am a god. I have been practising magic for centuries. You have been practising for mere decades. If you do not cease your attempts to control Jade's life, you will regret it." Everyone there could feel the power Loki was emitting. His head cocked to one side. "Oh, that is interesting. The secret you've kept hidden- the secret of your sister's death… Arianna, wasn't it? I suppose you don't want people knowing the truth, do you?"

"What are you talking about?" Dumbledore asked, trying to bluff his way out of the situation.

"The ability to read minds is a rather useful one, wouldn't you agree?" Loki asked.

Tony smirked at Dumbledore. "You see, headmaster, you aren't the only one who could teach Jade what she needs. And I know other magic users as well. It will be very easy to get Jade a skilled private tutor. If she wants to attend a school in America, there are several schools she can attend which will allow her to travel home each night, and they do not neglect other important studies, meaning students can easily integrate into the muggle world upon completion of their studies. And, as for her friends, it's easy enough for them to keep in contact. All that matters to me is my daughter's safety, and I will do anything to keep her safe. So, step aside, and let someone show us where we need to go, and then we will be out of your way."

"Don't forget what Fury said, Tony." Steve reminded.

"Ah, yes, S.H.I.E.L.D, or the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division, has issued you an invitation to meet with several key members to discuss the threat that Voldemort and his Death Eaters pose." Tony said. They would deal with the old man then.

"Why? This is not a matter for muggles." Dumbledore said.

"We have researched the matter, and found that during your last war, it spilled over into the non-magical world." Steve said. "And before that, Grindelwald helped start World War Two. Each time you have a war, people in the muggle world become casualties. We think that's cause for concern. We are willing to work alongside you to minimise civilian casualties. I suggest you don't turn down the offer to at least meet up. We have our fair share of coping with the not so normal, and S.H.I.E.L.D does have many contacts that have… special talents, shall I say. You have seen what happened when the Death Eaters decided to mess with the main team, it doesn't normally turn into such a bloodbath, I assure you. But we have more than just magic on our side. Your side of the war almost got flattened the last time round. I think you need the help, don't you?"

"When and where?"

"An undisclosed location. The twentieth of December." Steve said. "But if you wait outside Gringotts, Salem branch at midday, then we'll send someone to pick you up and escort you to the meeting. Director Fury has allowed you to have two advisors with you at the time."

Dumbledore nodded. "Very well." He said. His eyes flicked over those gathered. "Miss Granger. If you would be so kind to show these three to your common room, and the room that you used to share with Miss Stark."

"Yes Professor." A twelve year old girl said. She had bushy brown hair and was with two boys of around the same age. Everyone started to disperse as she led them towards the Hufflepuff common room, after shooing the two boys away. No one had noticed the large black, grim like dog watching from a shadowed alcove.

"How's Jade?" Hermione asked, after she spoke the password, and the portrait door opened.

"She's fine." Tony said. "She woke up not more than two hours ago. Oh, and, she won't be calling until the Christmas holidays. Her phone's been taken due to her being grounded."

"Oh, alright." Hermione said, looking a little down.

"Did you manage to contact your parents?"

"Yeah. They said it's a very generous offer and they're sure they can pay for the trip themselves. Neville's gran and Ernie's parents said the same too."

Tony waved a hand. "I'm more than able to cover the expenses." He said, surveying the common room. It seemed comfortable enough. If a little cold in the winter.

"You should really invest in a central heating system for this place. And insulation." He commented. "It'll get cold soon. Even with that fire."

"I've already learnt how to create bluebell flames that I can carry round with me to keep warm." Hermione said, pulling a jar of blue flames from her bag. She opened a door, and allowed them into the dorm room she shared with Jade.

"Jade's things are over there." Hermione pointed. "I packed them after you called.

There was a mewl and Bonnie jumped up onto Jade's bed. She sat down and mewed forlornly.

"I guess familiars really do get attached." Tony said.

"I'll make sure no one has placed any sort of spells on Jade's belongings." Loki said, heading straight for the trunk, and opening it. The first thing he saw was the parcel. He picked it up and looked at Hermione. "Early yule present?"

Hermione frowned. "I haven't seen that before. It wasn't there when I put Jade's things back in her trunk yesterday evening."

Loki frowned and opened it, and pulled a long, silvery cloak out. An eyebrow rose. "This is a creation of Hela. The Potter line must be the descendants of the one that she gifted this to." He said. He picked up a card that had fallen to the floor.

"What does it say?" Tony asked.

"Your adoptive father left this in my possession before he died. It is time it was returned to you. Use it well." Loki read. His eyes narrowed as he looked at the cloak. "There is a tracking spell on this cloak. As well as a compulsion charm and a loyalty charm." He quickly removed them, and placed the cloak back in the trunk. It would be useful for Jade to have. Now the spells had been removed, it would be safe for her to use. The only other thing that had a spell on it was her potions book. "Now that is interesting." He murmured.

"What is?" Steve asked.

"The book has a spell on it that will weaken the protective barriers around someone's mind, leaving them more open to an assault." Loki said. He removed the spell, his eyes narrowed, and snapped the trunk shut. "When did Jade take out her potions book?"

"Only in the lessons and when we had homework to do."

"So the only time she did so when there was a teacher around was in the lessons?" Loki asked.

"Yes." Hermione nodded.

"What is the name of your teacher?"

"Professor Snape, why?"

"I wonder if Dumbledore will be bringing him to the meeting." Tony mused.

"Either way, I will be paying him a visit some point soon. Miss Granger, do not make eye contact with him. Or Dumbledore. It may allow them access to your mind." Loki said. "If they're skilled enough at mind reading, that is. Do not think about what I have said around any of your teachers, for that matter. And it would be best if you kept your friends in the dark, for now."

Hermione nodded. She looked at Steve curiously. "If you don't mind me asking, are you really Captain America? Or are you just trying to make people think you are?"

"No, I am Captain America." He said, smiling. "I'm also the one who answered your call."

"She had you under Uncle Steve." Hermione said.

He nodded. "I seem to have become something of an honorary uncle to her."

"Along with most of the team." Tony muttered quietly, as he grabbed Bonnie's carrier and placed the cat inside. He glanced at the cat. "The cat isn't spelled, is it?" He asked Loki.

Loki took the carrier from him. A moment later he shook his head. "No."

Tony nodded. "Good." He grabbed Jade's trunk in his spare hand and Loki handed the cat carrier to Steve. "Time to go I think. I don't think it would be a good idea to be away for too long."

"You do not trust the others abilities?" Loki asked, smirking.

"Oh, I do. But when it comes to Jade's safety, I want to be an active part of it." Tony said. He looked at Hermione. "Tell your parents to expect the details of the trip in the mail. I don't know where to send the details to your friends, so could your parents forward them on?"

"Sure, Mr Sark." Hermione said, nodding.

"Great." Tony said, grinning. "Oh, and if Jade manages to get hold of her phone, don't let on that you're coming over."

Loki placed a hand on Tony's shoulder and Steve's, and teleported out. The moment they were back in the Avengers mansion, he disappeared again.

"Where do you think he went?" Steve asked.

"Did you not hear? Jade made friends with a couple of mischievous twins." Tony said. "I may have tipped him off about them. Until all of us have a chance to have a go at him, he's going to enlist their help. Dumbledore should show up as a nervous wreck. When he's confronted by the entire team- we may not have to drug him to have a heart attack- it'll be completely natural."

"Still planning that?"

"Oh yeah." Tony said. "Though, I'm planning on waiting until everyone's had their say about what they think of him. I want the guy out of the way as soon as possible."

Steve just shook his head. He couldn't believe he was helping someone plan the death of an old man, but they were talking about Jade's safety here.

* * *

><p>Loki found the identical red heads in a secret passageway. "Plotting, are we?" He asked.<p>

The two jumped, and whirled to face him. "Well, Fred, what do you know, the magic user that claims to be a god." One said.

"I wasn't expecting to see him again George. You?"

"No Fred. I wasn't. Good show by the way-"

"Loki, wasn't it?" Fred finished.

Loki smirked, and nodded. "Yes. Loki of Asguard. I was told that you two could help me."

"Oh, that depends." George said.

"What do-"

"You want-"

"Help with?" They asked together.

"Did you hear about the invitation issued to your headmaster?" Loki asked.

"Of course." They chorused.

"I want him to come to that meeting as nervous wreck. I want you to raise so much trouble around here, that Dumbledore will not know what hit him. It was due to his negligence of duty that Jade was placed in harm's way. We have something in mind for him later on, but you two, are going to be the opening act. Oh, and, make your potions teacher, Snape's, life a living hell, while you're at it too. And, any interesting news that could have something, anything, to do with Jade, I want to know about it."

The two twins shared a smile that Loki knew very well. It promised trouble. "I like this guy." Fred said.

"So do I." George replied.

"You have" Fred began.

"Enlisted our" George continued.

"Valuable services." They finished together.

"Good." Loki said. "I'll leave it in your hands for now, but I'll be by to help out every now and then. And, if you really need help, just call my name. I'll be glad to help."

"One thing, how did you apparate inside Hogwarts?" Fred asked curiously.

Loki smirked. "Mortal wards are no match for my powers." And with that, he disappeared, leaving the red headed twins to their scheming.

* * *

><p>"When you have recovered, your training will be taken up several levels." Thor told Jade as they waited for Tony, Steve and Loki to return. They were in a rec room, seeing as Hank had allowed Jade to leave the med bay.<p>

"Sounds fun." Jade said dryly.

Thor laughed. "Yes, Natasha and I will also be helping out from now on. While the Captain and Logan will still continue your hand to hand training, Natasha and I will start focusing on your training with weapons. As I am not always here, Natasha will be your more regular tutor."

"Oh joy, they'll be able to kill me because I'll be too exhausted to even run out the front door."

"You will be fine." Thor replied. "As for your training in magic, I believe that is up to you. Your father mentioned schools here in America, but I am sure that Loki is more than willing to tutor you in magic. That may actually give you more time to pursue other hobbies of yours as well."

"Defence isn't a hobby for me. It's mandatory." Jade said.

"You will learn what you need to soon enough. And I'm sure it won't be as bad as you thought. You will have time to rest."

"Yeah, when I'm sleeping."

"Thor's right, it won't be as bad as you think." Pepper said. "If you don't get time off, they'll have me to deal with."

"Why can't I be a normal kid?"

"Because you are a Stark and you have my luck?" Tony asked, as he and Steve entered the room.

"How did it go?" Jade asked.

"Well, Loki found out a secret that Dumbledore is trying to keep hidden, he hasn't shared that with us yet, oh, and your potions book had a spell to weaken your mental barriers on it and there was something else in your trunk too." Tony pulled out the cloak and handed it to Jade. "Apparently, James Potter left it in the position of someone else before he was killed, and now they gave it back. With the charms that were on it, I'd guess Dumbledore had it."

"What charms?" Pepper asked.

"A tracking charm, a loyalty charm and a compulsion charm." Steve said. "Loki got rid of them though. Just like the one on the potion book."

Jade examined the silvery cloak that reminded her of water. She frowned and threw it on over her shoulders. Everyone in the room started when they saw Jade's body disappear.

"Loki could have warned us beforehand." Tony muttered.

"And miss the look when you saw what the cloak can do?" Loki asked, entering the room. "That is the one true invisibility cloak in the human realm. Keep it with you at all times Jade."

"I will." Jade said, nodding.

"I want to know how Dumbledore got hold of it." Pepper said. "I don't believe that James left it in his position. Not when they had someone like Voldemort after them."

"It does seem suspicious." Jade agreed. "Do you think he wanted them gone?"

"I didn't think of it that way." Tony said. "If he did, this just got a whole lot worse."

"But why Jade? Why did he want the Potters out of the way?"

"Did he agree to the meeting?" Thor asked.

"He did. We can get those answers, and more, from him then. For now, we should just watch as his reputation starts to chip away." Tony said. "Oh, and what was the secret behind his sister's death?"

"He was friends with Grindelwald. It was either his spell, or Dumbledore's, that killed her, when they got into a three way duel with his younger brother Aberforth."

"If people ever discovered that Dumbledore was friends with Grindelwald there would be a public outcry." Jade said. She grinned. "Please tell me you clued someone in to that."

"I merely brought up his sister's death in front of a crowd of teachers and teenagers with curious minds." Loki said. "Someone is bound to discover the truth."

Without even really trying, Loki had managed to start people on the path to doubting Dumbledore. Silvertongue indeed. He had damn good timing, and a way with words.

"Oh I am so subscribing to a magical newspaper." Tony said. "I want to see the outcome of this."

Pepper sighed and shook her head. "Oh Tony."

"What?"

"There are more important things than subscribing to a newspaper."

"I know, but where's the fun in disrupting things, if you can't see what happens because of it? Plus, the newspaper will be informational. It will help keep us informed on what is happening in the Wizarding world, which we need to keep an eye on. Now, about your schooling Jade, what do you want to do, private tutoring, or home schooled?"

"I'm going to regret this- home schooled." Jade answered, knowing that whoever her tutor was, they wouldn't go easy on her. Not with the current situation at least.

"Then I am offering to teach you." Loki said. And for the first time since she had met him, Jade was afraid of Loki, and whatever harsh teaching methods he was bound to put her through.

"Then there's the need to go to Salem alley." Pepper said, deciding it would be best to bring it up now, when the two people who were probably best equipped to deal with the magical world, were in the room. Seeing as wizard's magic seemed to have no chance against Loki or Thor on their own, let alone together.

"Why?" Jade asked.

"I believe I have finally worked out why you are able to dream walk." Loki explained. "When we first met, I said that you being a witch might explain why you could dream walk. But, I could find no answer, until recently. I believe that, very distantly in your family tree, you have an ancestor who is a god or goddess. A demi god child of theirs would have been powerful, but over the generations, that power probably diluted, until it was just that of a mortal witch or wizard, albeit with certain alterations, and sometimes, the ability to still practice Asguardian Mysticism, which I know you can do. The spells I taught you, weren't the wandless versions of what they teach at Wizarding schools, but Asguardian spells. The question is; who is that ancestor?"

"And that is why you have to go to Salem Alley again. You need to take a deeper test than that paternity test that Nargol had you take when we discovered that I was your biological father." Tony said.

"But, I'm still able to do the same magic as other and witches and wizards." Jade pointed out.

"Purely your intention." Loki explained. "You wanted to be able to do what your peers seemed to be doing, so your magic responded to your will, leading you, and others, to believe you were doing the exact same thing. Which is why you will probably need to get a new wand as well, to make others believe that you are still dependant on it for using magic."

"Fury came up with the idea of you using your metamorphmagus abilities and go to the alley with someone else, while others and myself wait at specific areas, in-case something happens." Tony said.

"That sounds like a good plan." Jade agreed, nodding.

Thor looked at Loki and grinned. "How do you feel about having a younger sister for a day?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I have more in store for Dumbledore and a lot for Snape too. Please review! I hope you enjoyed the quick glance into a part of what is happening to Dumbledore!**


	22. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: We own nothing!

Chapter 21

Jade looked around nervously as they walked down the crowded shopping area. The place was bright, and while some wore robes, quite a lot of people here were in muggle attire, unlike in Diagon, where you could spot muggleborns a mile away. Well, if you could see past all the brightly coloured robes, that is. She was walking between Thor and Loki, who were both dressed as muggles, which was probably more of a shock for Thor than Loki, and she really looked like she could be Thor and Loki's younger sister. Her hair was blonde now, and her usually emerald eyes were blue/green, to match Loki's. A fortnight had passed since Thor had come up with the suggestion that she pose as his and Loki's younger sister to travel to Salem, and since then, S.H.I.E.L.D had done a load of surveillance of the area so they knew the weak and strong points to be able to defend and attack from, and every available route for escape had been drilled into Jade's brain, just in case.

Over the past fortnight, Tony had come through on his claims to subscribe to a magical newspaper. He'd taken out a subscription on the 'Daily Prophet' to keep an eye on the British magical community. Just under a week ago, a very poisonous story by a woman called Rita Skeeter came out on the front page, detailing the friendship of Albus Dumbledore and Gellet Grindelwald after she had been apparently tipped off by an anonymous Hogwarts Professor (Current location, Nuremguard prison, Germany). The whole of Britain's Wizarding community was in uproar over the scandal. Due to the story, the truth of Jade Stark and Jade Potter being one in the same was currently page five news, and nothing on Voldemort had even been mentioned. Obviously, his return was not yet common knowledge. It led the Avengers and S.H.I.E.L.D to wonder who in the Wizarding world knew the truth. But that was not the days focus. They were heading for Gringotts in order to take the test to find out whether Loki was right or not about Jade having an Asguardian as an ancestor.

Jade recognised several S.H.I.L.D agents among the crowd, and even saw Dr Strange and Bruce. She knew the others were around, just waiting for something to happen. Her dad was probably flying somewhere above them, keeping an eye on things from above.

"You look nervous Thor." Loki said.

"We have been over this before. I am never nervous." Thor said.

"I can go for scared, if you want." Loki conceded, his smirk growing.

"I may be on edge, but I am not nervous. I do not trust mortal wizards. Not after what has happened."

"Whatever you say, brother." Loki said, grinning now.

When they reached Gringotts they walked to the first open teller. He looked up at them, and surveyed Jade with narrowed eyes. Jade knew that somehow, the goblin could see through her ability.

"We have an appointment with Nargol." Loki said smoothly, directing the goblin's attention to him, and away from Jade.

"Follow me." The goblin said, leading them away from the main atrium. The goblin knocked on a door, and a harsh voice replied in a language Jade couldn't understand, obviously gobbledegook.

The goblin entered, and Loki entered after him, followed by Jade, and then Thor. The two goblins exchanged words. Jade remembered the one behind the desk as Nargol. She remembered most things in clear detail about the day she discovered she was really the biological daughter of Tony Stark.

Soon, the goblin bowed to Nargol, and left the room, closing the door behind him. Nargol nodded at them. "Take a seat." Once he had, he looked right at Jade. "You may remove your disguise Miss Stark. You are safe enough here."

After both Thor and Loki nodded at her, Jade changed back to her real self. "How did you know it was me?"

"Goblins have a very good memory for magical signatures- yours happens to be quite different to that of others. Not that I told anyone of course. And we can sense metamorphs a mile away. That led to one conclusion." He grinned. "May I ask why you have made this appointment?" He asked the three of them.

"We need to see who is in Jade's family tree." Thor said.

"Why?" Nargol asked, surprised.

"We believe there may be someone of interest there." Loki said.

Nargol nodded. "Very well." He produced a scroll of white parchment, a gold quill, a silver knife, and a bowl. "This time, you will need precisely seven drops." He said, handing Jade the knife, and holding the quill over the bowl. Jade made an incision and let seven drops of blood fall onto the quill. The quill sprang to life after the blood was absorbed, and they watched as it began scribbling furiously on the parchment. It was, as Loki had thought, on Lily's side that they found where Jade's powers came from.

"Amora?" Thor asked. "We do not tell her."

"She wouldn't care anyway." Loki said.

"I would still rather her not know." Thor said. "Imagine what could happen if Amora _did_ take an interest in Jade."

"What would she do?" Jade asked. "I know she's considered one of the bad guys, but that's about it."

"Probably try to turn you against everyone you care about, and side with her." Thor said.

Loki nodded. "If she did take an interest in you, that is what she would do."

"Perhaps I can draw your attention to something a little more recently in Miss Stark's family tree?" Nargol suggested.

"What is it?" Jade asked. What could be worse than a great-however-many-times grandmother who may try and turn her away from her family and friends if she found out about her?

"Your mother's parentage." Nargol said.

Jade's eyes flicked to her mother's name, which showed two sets of parents. The Evans', who adopted her, and her biological parents. Evelyn Schmidt and Gellert Grindelwald. And the tree revealed that her great uncle, her biological grandmother's brother, was Johann Schmidt, the Red freaking Skull.

"Why is my birth mother's side of the family made up of the bad guys?" Jade asked. "Please don't tell me that I have a connection somewhere to von Doom."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I know in the comics, Schmidt had a daughter, not a sister, but I'm using the freedom of writing fanfic to add in this charachter too. Thought it would be a good twist. What do you think? Please review!**


	23. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: We own nothing!

Chapter 22

After a moment of silence, and all of them observing the tree carefully for other surprises, it was easy to see that the only shocks in Jade's family tree were the ones previously found.

"How the hell did Schmidt's sister meet Grindelwald?" Jade asked.

"If she is who I believe, then Evelyn Schmidt was Grindelwald's right hand woman." Nargol said. "When Dumbledore imprisoned Grindelwald, he was forced to bind her magic, to stop her from activating a device that would destroy the whole of Britain."

"That sounds very close to her brother's plans." Jade said.

"Dumbledore imprisoned them together, in the cell at the top of Nuremguard." Nargol said. "There were rumours of a child, but they were never proven. Would you like me to destroy the evidence proving those rumours?" He asked, indicating to the parchment. Before he could do anything, it went up in flames.

"No need." Loki said. He pulled a sheet of parchment from his pocket. "Now that we have discovered what we needed to on Jade's family tree, we were also wondering about this." He handed it to Nargol.

Jade knew what it was. She had watched the recording, and promptly descended into a panic attack. It had taken her parents near an hour to calm her down and tell her that there were plans being drawn up to stop it at that very moment. After that, she had examined everything that had come with the camera and recording, and found something that no one else had seen. There was a diary that had been under a protective spell that meant no one else would be able to see it until she picked it up. It had been keyed into her magic, but so far it hadn't opened. It obviously had some sort of key phrase or something. But what was it? And she knew that on the parchment was the depiction of Hufflepuff's cup, and its location- Bellatrix Lestrange's vault. Nargol observed it.

"What would you wish me to do with this?"

"We need that goblet." Loki said.

"I am afraid, that only the woman in question could retrieve it, or the Head of the House of Black, if he disowned Bellatrix LeStrange from his family and reclaimed it as part of the dowry given when she was married to her husband."

"Shame." Loki said, taking the parchment back off the goblin.

Thor pulled a pouch out of his inside jacket pocket and dropped it on the desk. "Thank you for your help." He said.

Nargol opened the pouch, inspected the contents, and nodded. "You may wish to reapply your disguise, before you leave, Miss Stark. While my office is perfectly safe, the outside world is not so safe."

Jade nodded and shifted her features to the blonde haired blue/green eyed look that she'd worn entering the bank. When outside the office, Jade groaned.

"How am I going to tell everyone about this?"

"Could you imagine the family dinners?" Loki asked, grinning.

Jade groaned again and buried her face in her hands. Thor pulled her into his side, and ruffled her hair. "No one will think any less of you. Ignore Loki; he is just trying to rile you up."

"How could I not take advantage of this?" Loki asked. "Of course I am trying to rile you up."

"At least I'm not going to try to destroy the whole of New York in an attempt to subjugate humanity upon discovering my family tree is less than kosher." Jade muttered.

"Did I touch a nerve?" Loki asked, his smirk widening.

"I think you did." Thor said. "Do not let it bother you Jade."

"How am I going to tell Uncle Steve?"

Loki hummed, before grinning. "Your Uncle Cap and your great Uncle Skull. Oh that would definitely cause problems over the dinner table- Ow!" He hadn't expected to have Jade stamp furiously on his foot.

"Shut up Loki." She grumbled.

"You know full well that Steve will not care about Schmidt's relation to you. He loves you like you are his niece. That will not change." Thor said. "And you are nothing like Schmidt to what I heard of the man, so do not worry."

They walked out of the bank and into the alley proper. "Now what?" Jade asked.

"The wand shop is our next and last stop." Loki said. "And then we'll be heading back."

They managed to get to the wand shop without any more taunts from Loki on behalf of her newly found relatives, but that was probably because they couldn't risk it getting out. If people had reacted badly to Dumbledore having a friendship with Grindelwald, what would the reaction be to Jade being related to him and two other war criminals (albeit one muggle one)?

The bell rang as the door opened and they entered but the large shop remained empty. Thor closed the door, and noticed the blacked out windows and door. But the store was rather well lit and open in itself.

"I must say Miss Stark; I did not expect you in here again so soon." A voice said. A woman stepped out from behind the curtain and Jade recognised her immediately. Alana, the wand maker. "I find it curious that you are here under a disguise, too."

"I am starting to wonder the point of it if everyone seems to recognise her anyway." Thor said, eyes narrow.

"I, like the goblins, am able to sense magical signatures. A necessary skill for a wand maker." Alana said. "But do not worry. Believe in the utmost confidentiality between my clients and I. Unlike some wand makers. No doubt, had you gone to say, Ollivanders, you would have found Dumbledore knowing you had been there, how long you had been there, and what wand you had at the end. I, on the other hand, will not even give out the amount of wands a client tries on average."

"Well, we know one more place to avoid." Loki said.

"May I ask why you are back so soon?" Alana enquired.

"My wand was taken from me. I need a replacement."

"It wasn't because you were expelled, I hope." Alana said, her brown, nearly black, eyes narrowing.

Jade shook her head. "Not at all."

She nodded. "Perhaps a normal wand will not be best suited to you, now your first one was misplaced. I sense you may need something… a bit different. If you would follow me." She ducked back behind the curtain, and the three followed. They found themselves surrounded by boxes in what seemed to be a wood work shop.

"It is not often that I get a customer that would be better suited to something custom made." Alana said, from where she was now standing beside a work bench. She was grinning gleefully. "The boxes each contain either a wand core, foci or wood. For a custom wand, or staff, to be perfect, you need to let your magic reach out and guide you to the materials best suited to you. Go ahead, try it."

After a moment's hesitation, Jade closed her eyes and let her magic reach out. The first box she grabbed was square and easily held in one hand, but would need both to open, the second and third boxes were long rectangles and the fourth was a very long box.

Alana's grin had grown. "It seems you would be more suited to a staff." She took the boxes from Jade and placed them on her work table. "I'll have it done in a week exactly. If one of you three comes by then, I will have it ready, but I will not hand it over to anyone else. I will accept payment then."

"Thank you." Jade said.

The elder witch nodded, and opened the long box, a clear dismissal. As they left the shop, Jade's mind turned back to her family tree. How was she going to tell the others this?

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please Review. Next chapter will be up A.S.A.P**


	24. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 23

Jade sat in her chair on the Hellicarrier, chewing her lip nervously. The whole team was filtering into the briefing room slowly. Tony was the first, and he immediately pulled her into a hug. "Alright, who's the relative?"

"Eh…" She said, rubbing the back of her head nervously.

"Alright, what's wrong? That's always a dead giveaway." Pepper said. "For both you and your father."

"I'd rather just get it out in one go."

"That bad?" Tony asked.

"We have tried to tell her it isn't something that truly matters. Well, I have, Loki just tried to rile her up with the information."

Loki just shrugged and grinned. "It was too big to pass up. Be fair, she did stamp on my foot."

"After I got fed up." Jade muttered.

When the team and Fury were in the room, Fury cut straight to the chase. "Well, is she related to an Asgardian or not?"

"She is sitting right here, and yes, I am."

"Well who?"

Jade mumbled something under her breath.

"Jade, we didn't quite catch that." Tony said, frowning. "Come on, it can't be that bad, can it?"

"Amora."

"Ok, I think I misheard, did you say Amora?"

"She did, Tony." Thor said.

"Well, that's alright. I mean, if she's as far back as you suggested she would be Loki, she's not going to take any interest in Jade, is she?"

"Not unless she thinks she can use Jade for one thing or another, no." Loki said. "But, it would be better to keep her in the dark, all the same."

"See Jade, there's nothing to worry about." Tony said, pulling her into a one armed hug.

"My birth mother was adopted by the Evan's." Jade said. "Her side of the family has a few more surprises. Three to be exact." She said.

"Ok, tell me, whose coming to Christmas dinner from now on?" Tony asked.

"None of them. Never. Not even if two of them ever get out." Jade shook her head.

"They're in prison?" Pepper asked. "They're own fault. Nothing you should be ashamed of."

"It's her grandparents and great uncle. She doesn't like them being on her family tree, and I can understand why." Thor said.

"Are they anyone we need to be concerned with? Wouldn't they be old by now?" Clint asked. "I mean, they couldn't be any real threat, right?"

"They're… ummm…" Jade was chewing on her lip, trying to think how to say it. It didn't help that Steve was sitting right across from her.

"Jade, whoever they are doesn't change you. You're a good kid. They've had no influence on your life." Steve said kindly.

Taking a deep breath, Jade spoke again after a moment. "My biological grandfather on my mother's side is Gellert Grindelwald and my grandmother is Evelyn Schmidt- the younger sister of Johan Schmidt, and yes, I do mean the Red Skull."

The room was completely silent when they heard this. Clint, Bruce's and Tony's jaws dropped. Steve just stared at her, mouthing the name Schmidt over and over again, a bit like a goldfish.

"Come again?" Fury asked.

"I did try to get her to picture the family dinners but she was having none of it- must you stamp on my feet?!" Loki cried. "For a small thing you can't half put some force behind slamming your foot down." He grumbled.

"If you bring up family dinners again, it won't be your foot next time." Jade replied. She looked nervously around the room at people, trying to gage their reaction.

"You're telling me that Schmidt had a sister we didn't know about?" Steve asked, finally breaking out of his stupor.

She nodded. "Pretty much." She replied.

"Damn." He muttered angrily. Jade looked down at her hands which were entwined in her lap.

"Captain." Loki said motioning with his head towards the girl sat next to him. Steve's eyes widened as he realised how Jade had taken his reaction.

"It's just… if he finds out about Jade- it's not as if he's going to want to be a part of her life, the guy wouldn't give a crap- what I'm worried about is that he could try and use Jade. She's powerful, even if she is still learning. He would want to turn her into a weapon if he found out about her. Think about it, how's he going to see this? He's going to see a missed opportunity to have the perfect weapon. What if he had been the one to raise her? Schmidt would have been able to mould her into the perfect weapon for him to use. He finds out about this, then he'll be looking for a way to turn the tables in his favour."

"Roger's is right. This information doesn't leave this room. The last thing we need is to have the Red Skull bothering us as well. We do have a large problem in the wizarding world to deal with." Fury said. "If Schmidt discovers the truth, then things will start to get complicated."

"Things are already complicated." Tony said. "Did you see the way the press in the magical world tore into Dumbledore just for having a friendship with Grindelwald? What would they do if they found out Jade was his granddaughter?"

"I don't want to find that out. Ever." Jade said. "Is there a way to perhaps erase that information from my mind?"

"Tis probably best for you to retain the information, young Jade." Thor said.

"Thor is right. You may need it someday. For what, I don't know, but you might." Loki added.

"Is there any way to make absolutely sure that this doesn't get out?" Bruce asked.

"Not recording it on the database would help. And none of us talking about it when there is even the slightest chance of it being overheard by someone else. That will be all we can do." Fury said. "If there's anyone else who knows- well, we'd better hope that they keep their silence on the matter."

"Well then, is that all?" Tony asked. "I think we should perhaps head back to the tower. Especially after that bombshell. Pep, remind me to become the moody relative no one likes to visit once I get over this shock. I don't want any of them turning up on the doorstep."

"Alright Tony." Pepper said, humouring him.

"Alright Kiddo, lets head back. Don't you have lessons to concentrate on?"

"I don't get the day off?"

"With Voldemort after you? No."

"Aw, but daaad!" The rest of Jade's protests were cut off as they left the room, the family of three not noticing that the majority of Jade's tutors were all still in the room.

"Well, that was unexpected." Clint said.

"Tell me about it." Fury muttered. "Has Jade had any luck opening that diary?" He asked Loki. "Have you for that matter?"

"None. There is some sort of locking charm on it. It should release after a specific time or event. What that is, I don't know."

"That may have the information we learnt today inside it. If so, it needs to be gotten rid of. Add to the fact that it could have a more in-depth account of what happens to make the future go so pear shaped Jade had to send information back to fix it. We need to know its contents, and soon."

"I'll see what else I can do." Loki said. "The spell is complex. If I didn't know better, I'd say I did it myself. As it is, I believe it was Jade who sealed the diary."

"Then why can't she unseal it?"

"She's not that well trained yet. Her future self had years more practise on her."

"See what you can do. Now, unless there is anything else, I think that is all for today." With that, the team left the room in a hurry, the first members of the team plus Loki heading out to Stark Tower.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Not as good as I would have liked, but I spent quite some time trying to make it better, but my mind was drawing blanks on this one. I hope you enjoyed, please review- Angel.**


	25. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 24

Fred and George stared at the page they were reading and looked up at each other. "We met the god of mischief and lies!" They crowed together, before jumping up and down in their seats.

"You know what this means, don't you Fred?" George asked.

"Of course I do, George. We can't-"

"Let any of our-"

"Work be just-"

"The usual." The two finished together. They grinned evilly and slunk out of the library, plans already forming in their heads. They had the inspiration of all pranksters to impress after all.

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore didn't know who was doing it, or how, but he was starting to become very frayed around the edges where his nerves were concerned. It had begun simply enough. Food that made people sing or dance, but he'd let it slide, as he always had. But then he and Severus had both been affected. Their clothes had changed into the dresses from the muggle can-can dance and they had both had stood up on the table and began doing said dance complete with kicks, twists and jump splits as well as cartwheels and backflips and the scream and yelp that always seemed to accompany the dance.<p>

The whole performance had scarred him for life, he was sure. And he was sure the same could be said for Severus (and several students). It also seemed to have just been the tip of the proverbial iceberg. He was sure the paintings mooned at him when he could only see them in the corner of his eyes, but when he turned round, they were in their normal positions.

Severus had found himself pink with silver sparkles one day, and red and gold the next. He also found himself randomly singing love ballads to students, both male and female, which sent them running- and Severus giving chase, unable to stop until the song had finished. The gargoyles had also begun acting up. They continued to find their way into the potions lab and dropped anything they could find into Severus' potions, making the things very volatile quite often. And, they found that their offices moved around periodically. The rooms could be in one place one moment, and they could take two steps away, turn back to go fetch something, and the door would be gone and reappear somewhere else in the castle. That one was also a mystery. Who on earth would have the power to do that?

Peeves had just been wreaking his usual havoc all over the castle, but on top of this new stream of pranks, Albus was getting spread thin. Very thin. Especially with his duties as Mugwump and Chief Warlock, both of which were being threatened now thanks to that blasted article. He was just glad that the wizarding world could be so slow to act at times.

He was currently sat on his office, his right hand massaging his temple. He hoped he could get at least a day's reprieve before the meeting with S.H.I.E.L.D, but it wasn't looking good for him. Suddenly, the floor beneath him shook and he looked up, startled. What the hell now? Wait- was his office _moving?_ He concluded that it most certainly was. The floor was beginning to rotate, and the walls were beginning to move in the opposite direction. He gripped his desk as his chair began moving away, and the speed increased. When he found whoever was behind all this, they were going to find out why Voldemort was afraid of him.

An hour later, it was a greenish grey Albus Dumbledore that staggered into the hospital wing. The spinning had gone on for fifteen minutes and he still hadn't recovered. It had taken him fifteen minutes to get to the hospital wing, as none of the House Elves answered his call and he'd kept walking into things and falling over. Would the nightmare never end?

* * *

><p>Jade couldn't help but yawn as she stood between her parents. Apparently, they were having some very important business guests over who they had to meet in person upon their arrival at JFK airport. She was sure they were hiding something. No one had ever been this important that they had gone to meet them for their arrival. And they most certainly hadn't taken her before. She'd attended a few dinners and parties, but that was it. She was still young, and should be able to enjoy her childhood as much as possible.<p>

The arrivals gate was soon swarming with people and Jade looked up at her parents. "Are you going to tell me who these guests are now?" The fact that she hadn't been let in on their identities was irking her the most. She was curious, she couldn't help it.

Tony grinned down at her. "You can wait a few more minutes."

"It won't be long now." Pepper told her, pulling her into her side for a hug. "They'll be out soon. And trust me- you'll recognise them."

Jade stood on her tip toes to try and see who she recognized. So far, there was no one. She had been un-grounded for two days now, and had quickly gotten on the phone to Hermione for a long catch up. They had had a few minutes now and then, being to pass messages on between themselves and the two boys. Suddenly, she saw a mane of bushy brown hair and she gasped. "Hermione?"

"Ok, so we lied about the business associate part." Tony said. "It's your friends who we came to meet."

"Go on sweetheart." Pepper said, smiling as she pushed her daughter in the direction of her friend, who had split from their parents and guardians and were heading for her at a fast pace. Jade ran at them and caught Hermione in a hug, and soon found herself in a group hug with Ernie and Neville too.

"I missed you guys."

"We missed you too!" Hermione said. "I can't believe you aren't coming back to Hogwarts! I can't believe that security was that lax!"

"We were so worried!" Ernie said.

"Hermione had a panic attack." Neville said. "So did I." He sheepishly admitted.

"I'm so glad you guys are here! Are you here for the whole holidays?" Jade asked.

"Yeah." Ernie nodded. "Your dad covered everything. It's amazing how muggles get around! How did that plane stay up? What's the point of all those checks? How did our baggage arrive at practically the same time we did?"

"Ernie, Ernie, slow down. One question at a time." Jade laughed. "Technology and science are behind how the plane flies. I'll explain it later. The checks are to help prevent terrorist attacks. And your bags flew in the plane hold, with you, just below."

"Oh I see." He said, scratching the back of his neck. "I should have guessed that the plane would have somewhere to put the bags."

"Are you three going to introduce us?" A voice asked.

Jade's friends turned, and nodded hurriedly and began speaking to the adults who came up behind them.

"Whoa, one at a time." One of the two men said. There were three women, one of whom was obviously Neville's Gran.

At that point, Tony and Pepper reached them and the boys motioned to Hermione to go first, but Tony beat her to speaking.

"Hi, I'm Tony Stark, Jade's father. This is my wife, Pepper, Jade's mum." He said, holding his hand out to the man who spoke.

"Daniel Granger." The man introduced. "Hermione's father. This is my wife, Jean. Hermione's mum. Thank you for paying for this trip, Mr stark. We would be happy to cover the costs, however."

Tony waved him off. "It was nothing. And, you'll be staying in the tower with us anyway."

"You have a tower?" Neville's gran asked, shocked.

"Designed it myself. Power wise it's self-efficient." Tony boasted.

"Well, that is interesting." She replied. "Augusta Longbottom. Neville's grandmother. I would like to add my own thanks. The change of scenery and experience of a new culture will do both myself and my grandson some good, I think."

"Matilda McMillan, and this is Stephan. We are Ernie's parents." Ernie's mother introduced herself and her husband. The adults all shook hands, before Jade told her parents' who was who and her friends introduced her properly to their parents. Then, they left.

"Don't worry about your bags." Tony said. "I'll have someone bring them up."

With the exception of the Grangers, the newcomers looked confused when they stopped at the lift doors.

"Oh, we're waiting for an elevator- or a lift as they're called sometimes." Jade explained. "It's a large metal box basically, which can be pulled up and down. It'll save us walking all the way up to the penthouse."

"Marvellous!" Stephen said. "How does it work?"

"Well," Tony began, before he launched into an in-depth explanation concerning the mechanics and the physics behind it. Jade rolled her eyes when she noticed that her dad had failed to see that he had lost just about everyone with the in-depth explanation, which was branching off into other topics in science and technology now. Jade tugged on his sleeve to shut him up, and simplified it for him. "Honestly dad, with some people we know, surely you would know that you were just throwing them in at the deep end with your explanation."

"I explained it though."

"Yeah. At university level." The doors opened, and they walked into the lift. "There is no technology like this in the magical world. I mean, the muggle studies books that we've seen from older students had people believing that the _type-writer_ was the height of non-magical discovery."

"Ah, yeah. Got a bit carried away. Sorry."

Pepper rolled her eyes and shot their guests an apologetic look. "He does that a lot. If there's something you aren't sure about, ask someone else. He tends to speak genius."

"I am a genius!"

"It's no problem." Augusta said. "Thank you for the advice."

When the lift door opened again, they stepped out into an empty lounge.

"It's quiet." Tony said. "Too quiet." His eyes were narrowed. "What are they up too?"

"Maybe they all went out?" Pepper suggested.

"No. There's something up."

BANG! Everyone jumped.

"What was that?" Neville asked. Though, the almighty roar afterwards, had everyone on edge.

"Do you keep a dragon as a pet?" Matilda asked.

"Why does that remind me of the footage of the Hulk that's been on the news?" Daniel asked.

Just then, Clint ran into the room, looking a little singed. "I dropped Bruce's experiment, and it exploded in his face! He hulked out!"

"Looks like I'm on, then." Jade sighed, shaking her head, before walking off in the direction Clint had gone in. A moment later, the others snapped out of it, and followed her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hope you enjoyed, please review! **


	26. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Chapter 25

Jade saw that the lab was wrecked. The Hulk had just thrown Steve into a wall, and Natasha was busy trying to find something, probably a tranquiliser.

"What is that?" She heard Neville ask, just as Thor hit the Hulk with Mjolnir, distracting him from Steve, and pushing him back a step. The Hulk roared and punched Thor.

"Hulk, stop!" Jade yelled, running up to him.

He looked down as Jade grabbed onto his hand with both of hers, her hair turning green. "Friend Jade?" He rumbled.

"It's me Hulk. Clint's really sorry for dropping the experiment and making it blow up in your face."

"Really sorry." Clint chimed in.

"See? So, can you please calm down for me? You're hurting the others."

Slowly, the Hulk began to shrink down, and the visitors watched in awe as what was probably one of the most terrifying beings they had ever seen became a man. "Next time, Clint," He said, tiredly, "Be more careful. Actually, no, just stay out of the lab unless you absolutely have to be in here." Thor had helped Steve to his feet, Natasha was frowning at Clint, and Clint was just looking sheepish.

"Yeah Bruce, of course." He nodded, obviously glad to do as asked, if it avoided almost being smashed again.

"What, in Merlin's name, just happened?" Augusta asked, clutching her chest.

"Bruce has serious anger management issues." Tony said casually. "He normally has really good control, but when he loses it, he really loses it."

"Understatement of the century, Tony. How was it you first described it? 'Enormous green rage monster'?"

It suited, didn't it?" Tony shrugged. "But, yeah, this lot are almost always around. That is Doctor Bruce Banner, then we have Thor Odinson, God of Thunder, Natasha Romanoff, you've already briefly met Clint Barton, who will be arranging for the repairs to this lab, and then there is Captain Steve Rogers. Like I said, they're almost always around, and so is Thor's brother Loki. Others come and go, but this lot seem to have become fixtures."

"You invited us in, Stark." Natasha said. "And we aren't permanent. Clint and I do have missions, and Thor and Loki go back to Asgard regularly enough."

"Still feels like you're here all the time."

Jade just rolled her eyes. Her dad loved having the company in the tower really. "You aren't going to Hulk out again, are you Bruce?"

"Most probably not." Bruce said.

"Alright then. See you all later." Jade smiled, and then led her three gaping friends out of the room, leaving the adults to talk.

"Jade, that was a large chunk of the Avengers in that room, wasn't it?" Hermione asked nervously. Though she appeared to be brimming with excitement too.

"Welcome to my messed up, patchwork, family life." She said. "It's never boring."

"That man, he was that… how was that possible?" Neville asked.

"Think of it as a sort of potions accident, but with radiation. Now he has a very strange split personality problem. The Hulk's just a big softie really. If you're trying to stop him smashing things up, fighting him really is the worst way to do so, because that just makes him angrier, and the angrier he gets, the stronger he gets. I have never done anything to try and harm him and have been able to calm him from a very young age. I'm a friend of the Hulk, and Bruce is like an Uncle to me. Just like Steve as well. Natasha's like an Aunt."

"And the other two? Thor and… Clint was it?" Ernie asked.

"Fun older brothers. They both pouted at being called Uncles. At the time, I didn't want to upset anyone, so they stopped being uncles to me and went into the older brother context."

"Merlin help any boys you date when you're older." Hermione laughed.

Jade grimaced. "Never bring that subject up. Dad nearly had a heart attack when he found out I had two friends who were boys. I think that we were just friends may have saved your lives." She joked, but both of them looked rather nervous.

"Remind me never to see you as more than a friend." Neville said.

Jade laughed. "Remind me never to bring a boyfriend home with me."

"What boyfriend young lady?" Her dad's voice came from behind them.

"None dad. I don't have one."

"Good. You're far too young for that sort of thing." He then glared at Neville and Ernie. "No funny business."

"Yes sir." They chorused.

"Yeesh dad, you sound like an adult." Jade said.

"No I don't!" He almost shrieked, before running back the way he'd come.

Her friends looked to her. "Yeah, that is normal. You'll get used to this strangeness."

* * *

><p>Franklin came over later in the evening and Jade was able to introduce him to her new friends.<p>

"So, you're magical huh? Cool. My nanny was, still is, a witch. Madam Harkness still drops in occasionally." He said. "Didn't she give your cat to you?" He asked Jade.

Just then, Bonnie jumped up on the sofa back, and down, climbing into Jade's lap where she curled up and began kneading her stomach as Jade automatically began scratching between her cats ears. "Yeah, she did."

She felt a disturbance behind her and saw their eyes widen. A hand grasped her shoulder and she reached back, channelling magic into her grip and muscles, and using her physical training, she moved forward, using the weight of the person behind her against them, and flipped them over the sofa, her back, and onto the floor in-front of them. Bonnie immediately jumped off her lap and grew into a panther, growling, but it was only Loki, who was grinning.

"You are learning, Jade. Good."

"I could have hurt you, Loki."

"Doubtful." He climbed to his feet and smiled at her. He ruffled her hair. "I let you flip me to see if you could. I could have cancelled the spell you used to increase your strength enough for that manoeuvre, and you would not have been able to lift me."

"I didn't think you would be coming until tomorrow."

"With that meeting in two days' time, I decided to arrive early to be sure the other party does not try anything. We cannot risk it. I will leave you all to it then Jade. But do not think that because your friends are here we will be missing your usual lesson tomorrow."

Jade groaned and Loki smirked, before leaving the group to it. Franklin burst out laughing. "You're probably the only mortal he doesn't mind flipping him!"

"Even though he let me do that, I'll regret it in training at some point." Jade groaned.

"How did Bonnie do that?" Hermione asked, staring at Bonnie, who was the size of a house cat once again.

"Magic, Hermione." Jade grinned, only to get whacked around the back of her head for the sassy comment.

* * *

><p>Jade and Franklin loved introducing Ernie, Neville and Hermione to New York. Hermione was far less awed than the boys, having grown up knowing about the muggle world, but she was just as awed as any other kid their age (or any age) meeting all the people who drifted in and out of the tower, which was all a part of Jade's daily life. They showed them as many of the tourist sights as possible, and more.<p>

"I still can't get over that your family is made up of superheroes." She said to Jade. The group of five were in a café that was next to the cinema they were going to watch a film in soon. Their parents/guardians were a few tables over.

Jade smiled. "It is strange, but I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Me neither." Franklin said. "Life would be so boring if Uncle Johnny and Uncle Ben were normal when they argued. And when mum had to break them up. It wouldn't be as fun to watch."

"Johnny hitting Ben with a fire ball is good, and subsequently being thrown out of the penthouse towards the sidewalk." Jade agreed.

"What?!" Neville and Ernie asked.

"What Jade didn't mention is that the fire does nothing to Ben and Johnny can fly." Franklin said. "And then there's all the other things."

"Of course, all the enemies cause major downsides." Jade said. "How many times have they attempted to kidnap each of us?"

"I've lost count." Franklin said. "But, watching the others go after those who try is pretty funny too."  
>"Except for when the bad guy succeeds." Jade grimaced.<p>

"Yeah, well, they didn't even try and ransom you, did they? They just went straight for the kill the kid track. I doubt it would have been quite so tense otherwise."

"Are you arguing the levels of tension that comes with being kidnapped? How regularly does it happen?" Ernie asked.

"There's at least one attempt a year for each of us. But only the Death Eaters have been successful so far." Jade said. "I'm not eager to repeat the experience."

"Personally, I can't believe you've never been to a cinema before." Franklin said to Neville and Ernie, changing the topic. "But you'll enjoy this. It's even in 3D."

* * *

><p>The night before the meeting between the Avengers and Dumbledore, the journal that came from the future clicked open. Reading it, Jade soon found something that could really cause problems. She ran from the room, heading for her dad's lab. In her haste she tripped and only her dad having seen her coming saved her face from greeting the floor.<p>

"Hey kiddo, what's the hurry?" He asked.

"Whatever you're planning tomorrow, don't do it!" She gasped.

"What are you talking about Jade?" He asked in confusion.

"The meeting! The diary opened! It says that when the attempt on Dumbledore's life failed because he was healed, he discovered you had been behind it! He then began doing everything he could to get you all out of the way, and get custody of me. That last part didn't work, but SHIELD was shut down!" She was beginning to hyperventilate. "And while we were trying to fight him, Voldemort was able to expand his powerbase and take over! You have to find another way to stop him! Or Voldemort will win!"

"Jade, calm down, we'll figure this out, alright?" He said, pulling her into a hug. "We'll sort this out. We've always won before. And now with this information, we can beat both Dumbledore and Voldemort. The future your future self warned us about isn't going to happen, alright? Now, let me see that book."

Jade handed it over to her dad, and they sat on the floor, reading it, Jade curled into his side, like when he used to read to her when she was younger. Except, normally it was on the carpeted floor of the living room, or her bedroom, but the action was still enough to calm her down.

"Ouch." Tony flinched as he read about Voldemort managing to recruit Black Mamber, the Black Knight, Amora and Skurge, the last two who were able to recruit the Jotuns. All four were able to recruit other members from teams such as the Masters of Evil and that proved to be quite a force, and a very lethal one too.

"Alright. Enough doom and gloom." Tony said, not wanting to read any more about the end of the world as they knew it, and their deaths. "Go spend some time with your friends, introduce them to the video games we developed and let us adults deal with this."

"Don't you mean the adults and the Avengers?" Before he registered what he'd said, Jade had shot off, laughing, having needed the laugh. He grumbled as he climbed to his feet and went to find the others.

"We have to get a new plan." He said, putting the journal down on the table in the briefing room of the tower when they were all there. "Or tomorrow is going to be the beginning of the end."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review! I'm sorry for the wait!**


	27. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**A/N: So sorry it took so long to update! I hit a wall for a while. Please enjoy!**

Chapter 26

"So, what, slipping him something to induce a heart attack isn't going to work? That's a damn shame," Clint said, hand itching for an arrow. He'd heard that wizards had used the 'I was being controlled mentally' excuse to get off charges in the past. He knew what it was like to actually be controlled. He could fake it well and shoot Dumbledore, and if he was caught, claim mind control. He never missed, so the old bastard would be dead. "Do we have a plan B?"

"Not yet," Tony replied. He had grown to really like the idea of getting Dumbledore out of the way permanently. Now, it seemed like they would have to put up with him for longer. If it protected Jade, and a whole load of other innocents in the long run however, he would do what was necessary.

"He considers himself a master manipulator, yes?" Loki asked, and received nods in return. His smile was wicked. Manipulation was a skill he had honed for centuries. "So, we hit him where it hurts, tomorrow, we force him to reveal his machinations and the reasons behind them and use the information against him."

"Manipulate him like he has others." Steve nodded. That seemed like a good plan. Turning the tables on the enemy tended to leave them floundering. At least for a time. And that time could be used to come up with a more permanent plan.

"I like it. I would rather hit him with Mjolnir, but this is a good plan also, brother," Thor agreed. His patience for diplomacy on this issue had worn thin. Normally, he could stay calm, but he had been pushed too far by the wizards. However, for now, he would wait.

* * *

><p>The only adults with them in the Tower were her mother, and Hermione and Ernie's parents, Neville's gran and Jarvis. It had Jade worried, yeah she had been training for weeks, and yeah her mum could defend herself as well as three of the adults being magical, but she was still worried in-case something happened. Hermione's parents were only dentists, and Jarvis and Augusta were both getting old (her dad had a backup program for the AI, for when Jarvis decided to retire, to sound like him) and Neville, Ernie and Hermione were only at the level of most first years, as Jade was the only one to have received extra training. If something happened now, with her dad and the others on the Hellicarrier talking with Dumbledore, what could they do?<p>

Just then, the elevator door 'pinged' open and Franklin, his parents and Uncles came out. Jade grinned, feeling relief flood her system. This was much better.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore had had hardly any sleep in the last few days, things were always going wrong around the castle that needed his attention, or he was being constantly called to the ministry to talk about the mess with his past friendship with Gellert. Talk about an inconvenient leakage of the truth.<p>

And now there was this blasted meeting! Thankfully, he had both Severus and Alastor with him, and while Severus was in no better shape than he, Alastor was at full, paranoid, form. Something that could very well come in useful for them during the meeting.

They were stood outside of Gringotts when a man and a woman approached them, both of them had schooled their features into unreadable, expressionless, masks. The man was wearing a suit, and he flashed a badge, which bore a shield with an eagle on it. "Professor Dumbledore, I'm Agent Coulson of S.H.I.E.L.D. We've been sent by Director Fury to escort you to the meeting place. If you'd follow me."

"Who's she?" Moody asked, indicating to the other agent.

"Agent Melinda May," She replied, with no emotion in her voice, to match the lack of it on her face. It was a good tactic to unnerve people. And it instantly set the three wizards on edge. May never failed to intimidate. There was no doubt that she was one of S.H.I.E.L.D's best and most deadly agents.

They led the three wizards out of the alley and towards a waiting SUV bearing the S.H.I.E.L.D Logo and tinted windows. When it started to drive, Dumbledore spoke again, looking to pressure who he believed to be lower level agents into caving to his wishes.

"I need to speak with Miss Stark," he told Agent Coulson, his voice brokering no argument. It told Coulson that this man was very used to getting what he wanted, when he wanted it, or someone would have to face the consequences. He had to work to hide the smirk. The old man was about to receive one hell of a shock today. No one would be willing to grant him concessions. He would learn that there were people far more powerful and stubborn than him.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible. This is a meeting between you, Fury and several members of the team who will be helping you fight this war. However, Mr Stark will be there and you will get the chance to talk to him."

"No, you don't understand, it is imperative I speak to Jade so she understands the destiny she has and the need to be trained by the best. I am only considering what is best for her, and the rest of the world." Muggles, Dumbledore thought, obviously understood nothing. Had this man been a wizard, he would have been tripping over himself in his haste to see to it he did all in his power to arrange a meeting between Jade Stark and Albus Dumbledore. But he wasn't, and thus was already beginning to annoy the wizened wizard.

"I don't think you have the right to be on a first name basis with Miss Stark." May said. "And, as for her training, it doesn't come any better than what she has now."

"Agent May is right. She is being trained to face more than just one particular threat, a necessity in her life. I suggest you stop focusing on one girl and on the bigger picture here. That's what the meeting is about, or so I've been told." Coulson knew they believed him, he was a very adept liar. He wouldn't have gotten far as a spy otherwise.

* * *

><p>When the old wizard and his two advisors took their seats at the table, they all noticed the empty seats separating them from the others- almost as if they were ill with something contagious and the others there did not wish to risk catching the same thing. From the plane they had taken (something that had caught all their attentions) they had been led to this room on a flying ship by an agent who had said nothing more than "Follow me please," and led them here. Agent's Coulson and May had not accompanied them. It was easy to see that none of them wanted to be near the three wizards. Dumbledore easily recognised the three who had visited his school.<p>

"Mr Stark your daughter,"

"Is safer now than she was for a single moment at that school of yours," Tony replied, leaning back in his chair. His voice hadn't been raised. His tone was even pretty calm. But something told the three that the man was seething with anger. He was just keeping it back. For now.

None of the wizards accepted the drinks in front of them, fearing they would be spiked. This group were obviously not thrilled to have them here. They may have even resorted to extreme lengths just to get them out of the way.

"However, we are interested in how a child you claimed to have a great destiny ahead of her ended up with people who would be neglectful of her, with no one checking in on her, and how that would be beneficial to the war." Loki said. What the three wizards didn't know was that there was absolutely nothing in the water. The spell had been in the lift they had come up in to reach this part of the Hellicarrier and was of his own design. Being the god of lies came with several advantages. Obviously, he could tell lies from truth easily. It was also possible to easily place a spell that ensured no one would be able to tell him lies (or even half-truths) while he talked with them, which was why he would be the one doing the questioning. The spell would only work, so long as he was the one asking them the questions. No one else would be able to ask questions and have the spell demand answers of their guests. And it was imperative they get the answers they needed. This war had the possibility to destroy them all. Should they fail, the world would fall, and it would not be quick. For anyone. They were also sure to have the cameras recording the whole thing, so they would have a visual and audio record of everything that happened here today. Something that could be used later on, as blackmail if necessary.

"It was necessary for her to be pliable," Dumbledore answered. With his lack of reaction, and the lack of reactions from his companions, they knew the other half of the spell worked. The three wizards would have no idea of what they were actually saying. Loki checked the spell and heard what Dumbledore thought he had said and what Snape and Moody had heard. '_I believed Petunia would forget all animosity in the face of a helpless child and I set up Blood Wards to protect her from harm based on her mother's sacrifice.' _Loki made a notation of what Dumbledore's lie was so the others would be able to see just how badly the wizards intended to lie to them.

"But you should have gone to check on her, surely? Even if you believed the best of her Aunt?"

"I left someone to watch her."

"Who?"

"Arabella Figg. She's a Squib who offered to babysit for Jade." These last ones had been truthful.

"Did she not notice the neglect and abuse, or was she just blind?"

While Dumbledore believed he was listing off a list of wonderful reasons to support Arabella Figg, the truth was heard by the Avengers. "Arabella Figg is a squib who I knew because of her friendship with our caretaker, Argus Filtch. She is almost as bitter towards those with magic as he is, and it was easy to pay her to watch the girl and not have to worry about her interfering. She said nothing."

Tony's hand clenched under the desk in order to try and restrain himself and Natasha had to tap Bruce on the knee to pull him back to earth. He was looking a little bit green. The last thing they needed was him letting the Hulk out now.

"What exactly is your interest in Jade for this war, may I ask? You seem awfully fixated on her for this war, and she is only a first year. There must be a reason for it."

"Jade is the child of a prophecy stating she is the one with the power to defeat the Dark Lord. However, due the shard of his soul in her head, she must die before he can be killed. I will then kill him, as she will be the last of his Horcruxes to be destroyed, I will make sure of it." While Dumbledore believed he had said something about Voldemort himself fixating on her, and thus he wanted to train her for Jade's own good, the others were now really struggling to keep their expressions and reactions neutral.

"We found a rather interesting spell on her potions spell book, Professor Snape- would you care to explain that?" He changed tactic so suddenly, it caused Dumbledore to start, just slightly.

"We knew the Dark Lord was after her, so it was my job to make the brats mind as susceptible to him as possible," was manipulated to him thinking he said "_I have no idea what you are talking about."_

Loki looked around the table, and received nods. That was enough information for now. Their plan would see them in close enough contact with Dumbledore to be able to mine him for information when they wanted to. But they also wanted to keep a close eye on him and ensure he did not have S.H.I.E.L.D shut down. They had to prevent that future at all costs. But to do that, they had to convince Dumbledore that he had convinced them, and make him believe he had gained ground and was heading in the right direction. This was where Fury took over.

"Everyone who is meeting you today, along with others, have decided that Hogwarts is obviously not a safe place for Miss Stark, especially concerning the fixation a certain homicidal maniac has on her. However, cutting her off from the wizarding world could also put her at a disadvantage, if she was not to learn information that was necessary to the war effort. Also, the World Security Council is very worried that the war that is surely about to start up again will affect those outside the magical community. It is our job to ensure the safety of those people from threats such as the terrorist known as Voldemort. You have knowledge on his methods and his people, his movements over the years. Basically, we want to work with you to take him and his followers down permanently, and stop others from trying to pick up where they left off. You can't deny you need the help."

"Our world would appreciate the offer of help," Dumbledore nodded. "However, I would like to oversee Miss Stark's training. I also think it would be best if she is allowed to return to Hogwarts. You could place some sort of security there yourself? Bodyguard perhaps?"

"No, absolutely not. She is not retuning there," Tony said. "I was unsure of letting her go to a school that far away in the first place, and then she almost _died_. She's sticking with her private tutoring, unless she chooses to take up schooling somewhere she can come home every evening."

"Mr Stark, I understand your concerns-"

"No, you don't. You are _not_ her father, so you don't understand where I'm coming from on this. Therefore, you don't get a say. Everyone on our side of the table, does understand, and they all agree with me that she's not going back. Besides, my wife would castrate then kill me if I even thought about letting Jade go back. Jade is not going back to that mad house you call a school. At least with what we've set up she can keep up with her non magical studies."

"And what good will that do a witch?" Moody asked.

"It will do her the world of good if she chooses a job in the non-magical world, which she has expressed a desire to do. Many people have declared her intelligent enough to go to a world premier collage when she is older," Steve said.

"Of course she's intelligent enough. She's a Stark!" Tony said.

"Also, overseeing her training is not something necessary for you to do. Perhaps, after a while, you might be allowed to watch some of her training, and offer advice here and there, but that is about it," Fury said. "Each skill and subject she is being taught is being taught to her by an expert in that particular field. As for now your contact with her will be nil. A level of trust must be built up first, do you understand?"

"Was that not what the earlier interrogation was for?" Dumbledore asked, trying not to sound like a petulant child whining that he'd done his chores, now couldn't he have a sweet?

"That was just to see whether we were going to go ahead with working with you or not, nothing more bub," Logan growled at him. It had been insanely hard not to launch himself over the table and skewer the man. He was old and was coming to his final years of life. It wasn't as if he had much more to offer the world, was it? Besides being an annoyance and a threat. A near imperceptible shake of the head from Romanoff held him back. Luckily he'd been the only one to see it.

Dumbledore sighed. "What will I have to do to gain your trust enough to see Miss Stark?"

"Oh that's a long way off," Tony said, hand tapping the desk restlessly. These wizards left him feeling filthy and wanting a shower. More than that, he wanted to go home and check that Jade and Pepper were alright.

"We'll start by exchanging information. My people's knowledge of this threat is a very limited one. In order to help you as much as possible, we need more," Fury said. "Especially on their leader, Voldemort, and his lead Death Eaters. At least, the ones still alive."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So, what do you think? Please review!**


End file.
